Never Alone
by FangirlingForever
Summary: A story about how Blaine and Sebastian grow up together as best friends. And possibly become something more? *one chapter a year of their lives together*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! This is my first non-Niff story I've uploaded so I hope you like it! For this story, each chapter I upload will be another year in the lives of Blaine and Sebastian. This chapter takes place before they are one and in the next one they will be one year old and so on... I may do more than one chapter for each year, it depends on how many ideas I get for one year. I'd like to thank my awesome friend Gina for coming up with the names Diane and Stephen for Blaine's parents! So, I hope you enjoy this story about the adorable Seblaine!**

* * *

><p>Cynthia Smythe knocked on her best friend's door, her six month old baby in tow. She pushed some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and looks down at her smiling baby boy. He smiled back up at his mother, his beautiful green eyes staring into hers of the same color.<p>

Cynthia and Diane had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Growing up in the same neighborhood, always going to the same schools. They would always argue if they met in first or second grade though. Diane said it was first, Cynthia had it set in her mind that it was second. It didn't really matter to them though. They had been there for each other, through the thick and the thin. Diane had been there for Cynthia when her mother died when she was thirteen. Diane's own mother filling in the role in any way that she could. Cynthia had been there for Diane when she eloped at sixteen and her parents were furious with her. Cynthia's parents taking her in when her parent's kicked her out temporarily and her new husband couldn't afford to support them both just yet. Stephen Anderson had been nineteen when he married Diane and was struggling through college at the time, not being able to buy a place for them quite yet. Diane was front and center when Cynthia was valedictorian of her college class and had to make a speech she was nervous about. Diane helped her rehearse it so many times that she could recite it herself. And Cynthia was there, holding her hand when she gave birth to her first son, Cooper, at the age of 21. Once Cooper was born, they didn't get to see each other as much. But that didn't mean they weren't still best friends. When Cynthia got engaged to her college sweetheart, Jason, Diane was the first one she called. She was also the maid of honor at her wedding. Cooper even had his own role as the ring bearer, which he loved. Now, a little over six years later, Cynthia is bringing her son Sebastian to meet Diane's son Blaine, and Cooper, for the first time. It wouldn't be the first time Diane met him though. Of course, Diane was there when Sebastian was born. Blaine, only two months old at the time. And when Blaine was born, Cynthia was there, seven months pregnant, getting to experience what she will be going through in two short months. They were best friends and hoped the same thing for their new sons.

Diane Anderson opened the door, her own eight month old baby in her arms. Her curly black hair stopped just at her shoulders as it bounced as she moved. She smiled at her best friend.

"Cynthia! Hi, come in!" Diane says cheerfully, moving aside allowing her best friend in.

"It's so good to see you, Diane! I'm so glad our sons can finally meet." Cynthia replies as she walks in past Diane and into the familiar living room. Little Cooper is planted on the floor, watching cartoons and sipping out of his juice box.

"Cooper, say hi to Aunt Cynthia," Diane instructs her eldest son as she makes her way into the living room. Nine-year-old Cooper glances up from the television screen to look up at his mom's best friend.

"Hi, Aunt Cynthia. Is that Sebastian?" He asks, standing up to get a better look at the baby in her arms.

Cynthia smiles at him and looks to the infant she's holding. "Yes, this is him." She lowers her son so Cooper can see him better. Sebastian smiles at Cooper.

"He smiled at me!" Cooper exclaims as he looks to his own mother.

"He did, Coop! Isn't he adorable?" Diane asks, her own baby son falling asleep in her arms. Cooper nods and leans over to plant a soft kiss on baby Sebastian's head. Sebastian makes a soft cooing nose and they all chuckle.

"He likes me, mommy!" Cooper says a little too loud, causing Blaine to wake up and begin to cry.

"Aw, is little Blaine sleepy?" Cynthia asks, smiling at the crying infant.

Diane sighs. "He is. He hasn't slept since this morning which is rare for him. He must be exhausted.

"He doesn't sleep all night! He cries so much and I can't sleep!" Cooper tells his Aunt Cynthia, pouting.

"Oh, sweetie, all babies are like that. Sebastian has his days and nights mixed up. He sleeps all day and keeps me and Uncle Jason up all night. It's a good thing we love him,"' Cynthia replies as she pokes her son's tummy causing the baby to giggle some.

"Can I hold him?" Cooper asks, swaying back and forth on his feet.

Cynthia smiles at him and nods. "But you have to sit down first."

Cooper grins and runs over to the couch, positioning his arms to hold a baby in them. Diane smiles at how eager her older son is even though he has a brand new baby brother of his own. She can just tell he'll be a great big brother to both of these little boys. Cynthia walks over to the couch with her best friend and sits down next to Cooper.

"Now, you have to hold his head," Cynthia instructs the eager boy.

"Yeah, I know. I hold Blaine all the time," Cooper responds, looking up to his baby brother. At the mention of his name, Blaine makes a cute sound and everyone turns to smile at him. Cynthia turns her attention back to Cooper and carefully places Sebastian in his arms. Cooper smiles down at the little boy in his arms.

"Hi, Sebastian. I'm Cooper. You can call me Coop though. Well, when you can talk."

Cynthia looks up at her best friend and smiles. Diane returns the smile as she rocks her youngest son in her arms, trying to get him to sleep. Cooper is infatuated with the bundle of joy he is holding in his arms. Of course he loves his own baby brother, but this baby is new and different. He rocks him gently, causing Sebastian's eyes to slip closed.

"I think he likes you, Coop," Diane says, smiling at him.

"How could he not?" Cooper states simply causing the ladies to chuckle and Diane to shake her head in amusement. Once Diane manages to get Blaine asleep, she figures she should put him in his crib.

"Cynthia, would you like to put Sebastian down for a nap with Blaine?" Diane asks in a whisper as not to wake the sleeping infants up. Cynthia nods and Cooper softly kisses Sebastian's forehead before carefully handing him back to his mother. The best friends head off to Blaine's room and Cooper resumes his place on the floor with his juice box and continues watching cartoons.

As the ladies walk into Blaine's room they can't help but smile at the other's son. Both boys are so precious. Sebastian with barely any hair yet, but the little he does have is the same exact color as his mother's. His eyes also matching his mother's in a beautiful, bright green. Blaine, like Sebastian, had his mother's hair. The black curls already prominent on his young head. Just as dark and as beautiful as his mother's. His eyes, however, were those of his father's. A beautiful hazel that were easy to get lost in. So many colors visible in just one pair of eyes. It was simply beautiful.

Diane laid her son down first, allowing him to get comfortable without being on his mother's chest. Cynthia smiled at Blaine for a moment, observing how much he resembled his older brother already, before placing Sebastian in next to him. The boys instantly curled into each other, resulting in the mothers to coo over them. Blaine laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian placed his hand on top of Blaine's. It was truly a beautiful sight for these two mothers. They stepped closer to each other, half hugging one another. They sat there for a moment in silence, watching their sons sleep so peacefully next to each other.

"Do you think they'll be best friends like us?" Cynthia asked, her eyes never leaving the two boys.

"I do. I think they'll be extremely close." Diane nodded, causing Cynthia to smile.

"That makes me so happy. To know that Sebastian has this whole other family that's there for him. You, Stephen, Cooper and now even little Blaine. It'll be nice for him to have some aunts and uncles besides Jason's siblings. You're like my sister, Diane. Always have been."

Diane smiled down at her best friend. "I will always be there for Sebastian. It will be like we each have three sons. One huge family. Everyone is there to take care of each other and love each other. They are two lucky little boys. And Cooper as well. But I have a feeling Blaine and Sebastian will be closer to each other than to Coop. They may annoy him a little bit," Diane chuckled thinking about it. Cynthia chuckled as well, knowing her best friend was right.

"But he'll love them. He does already," Cynthia smiled, thinking about adorable little Coop. "He'll be the big brother Sebastian doesn't have."

Diane smiled at the thought. "He'll protect them from any bullies; teach them all his dating tips. Oh goodness, I don't want to even think about my little Cooper dating!" Diane laughed.

Cynthia laughed as well but then they both quieted when they heard their babies stirring slightly. Cynthia sighed contently, thoroughly happy in the moment. She was happy knowing that her son already had so much love in his life. He had this entire other family that cared about him as if he was one of their own. And she knew Blaine had that too, in her family. She knew that these boys would be okay in life. They had their families, each other's families, and they had each other. And both moms knew in that moment, watching their sons sleep peacefully next to each other, that those boys would always love each other, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, baby Blaine and Sebastian! Lol! I absolutely love little Cooper too. They're all just so cute. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've never updated this fast! Lol! Don't expect this fast of an update usually, lol, I'm not that good. Plus, I've got two other stories I'm writing right now too. In this chapter, the boys are 1 year old. Since they're still so young there's alot of Cooper and their parents but as they get older and can speak more and have more going on, it will be focused more on them than anyone else. But for now, they're adorable one year old boys! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat in the back seat of his mother's Mercedes absentmindedly picking at the ribbon on the top of Cooper's birthday present.<p>

"Sebastian, leave that alone, it's for Cooper," Cynthia told him as she looked at him from her rear view mirror. Sebastian pouted and let the ribbon go.

"My present," Sebastian whined. Though, Sebastian couldn't quite pronounce words correctly yet so it sounded more like 'my pwesant'.

"No, that's for Cooper. He turns eleven today," Cynthia explains to him as she turns down the road to the Anderson household. Sebastian smiles some at the mention of Cooper's name. Over the past 18 months Sebastian had gotten extremely close to the Anderson brothers. Now that both Blaine and Sebastian were one year old, they could communicate better than when they were babies. They made up their own little games, liked to watch the same television shows and get into the same mischief. Cooper knew something from his room would always go missing when those two were around. Cooper and Sebastian had their own relationship too. Cooper was just as protective of Sebastian as he was of Blaine. Cooper messed around with Sebastian and treated him as if he was another brother. Sebastian enjoyed this. At home all he had was his parents, and yeah, they were fun, but they weren't the same as an older brother type figure. And though they were close, they weren't as near as close as Sebastian and Blaine. Those two were practically joined at the hip any time they were allowed to be together. Always holding hands and cuddling on the couch to watch a movie together. Blaine would always end up falling asleep during the movie, though. Leaving Sebastian to giggle and poke him awake when the movie ended. They still barely talked but still managed to communicate to each other pretty well. Always knowing what the other was thinking. They would just look at each other and know what they were going to do. It confused their parents but they figured that was just as well.

Sebastian smiled wider as they parked in front of the Anderson's house, the street already crowded with cars from the other party guests. He bounced in his seat as he waited for his mother to come and unbuckle him. She finally came around and did so, lifting him to the ground as she pulled out Cooper's present. Sebastian quickly ran up to the front door and banged on it as hard as he could. Cynthia smiled and walked up behind him, ringing the doorbell. Cooper answered the door with his party hat and his favorite Power Rangers shirt on.

"Hi!" Cooper said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Cooper. Happy birthday!" Cynthia smiles back at him.

"Happy boithdway," Sebastian says before running past Cooper's leg into the house to find Blaine. Cynthia smiles and hands Cooper his present as Diane comes to the door to see who it was.

"Thanks!" Cooper shouts as he runs off to put his new present with the other ones he's received.

"Cynthia, hi!" Diane says as she pulls Cynthia into the house and into a hug. Cynthia hugs her back and smiles at her.

"Hey, there. I can't believe little Cooper is eleven already!" Cynthia says as she looks over to the birthday boy who is talking to some of his friends.

Diane sighs and shakes her head in disbelief. "Me neither. I have no idea when he got so big."

Cynthia nods in agreement as the two make their way to the backyard. Diane smiles and points discreetly to a girl with long black hair.

"You see that girl right there in the purple shirt?" Diane asks her best friend quietly.

Cynthia spots her instantly and nods. "Yes, who is she?"

Diane smiles at Cynthia and whispers, "That's the girl Cooper has a crush on. I heard him telling Blaine all about her this morning when he was getting Blaine dressed. He was describing her to him and said that her name was Lisa. When she showed up today I asked Cooper who it was and he blushed and told me her name was Lisa." Diane beamed at her.

Cynthia smiled and looked over at Cooper who was smiling at Lisa shyly. "That's adorable. I wonder when Sebastian will have his first crush."

As if right on cue, Sebastian and Blaine walked right in front of their mothers holding hands. The moms look at each other with a look of 'you don't think..?'. They smiled as they watched their sons make their way down the hall towards the bedrooms before heading out to the backyard to keep an eye on the party.

Blaine pulled Sebastian into his room and instantly opened his toy box to look around for something cool to play with. Sebastian sat on the floor in front of Blaine's crib and watched him as he looked for something to do. Blaine huffed when he couldn't find a toy that interested him. He looked around his room for a minute before spotting his favorite book. He walked over to the little table it was sitting on and picked it up. Cooper read it to him every night. Peter Pan was his favorite book, movie and he even had Peter Pan pajamas he wore every chance he could. Blaine picked the book up and walked over to Sebastian, sitting directly on his lap. Sebastian wrapped his tiny arms around Blaine's tiny waist and held him close to himself. Blaine opened the book to the first page and pointed at a picture of Wendy.

"Wenny," he says as he allows Sebastian to look at the picture. Sebastian smiles up at his best friend and looks back down to the book. For the next twenty minutes or so Blaine turned the pages and told Sebastian each character that he knew in the book. Sebastian listened intently to his best friend. Even at one year old, Sebastian loved the way Blaine smiled when he talked about something he loved. He got so happy and excited. It made Sebastian giggle and in turn, that made Blaine giggle. Once they were on the last page, Cynthia poked her head to check on the two. She smiled at the sight she saw and couldn't help but chuckle some. The boys heard the noise and looked up at the doorway and smiled at her.

"Hello, boys. Having fun?" Cynthia asks as she leans against the door frame.

Blaine nods and gets off of Sebastian's lap and put his book back on the table, where he found it.

"How about you two come out and join the party? We're going to do cake and presents soon." Cynthia says as she takes a few steps into Blaine's room. Both boys' eyes light up at the mention of cake. Sebastian stands up and takes Blaine's hand as they run out to the backyard. Cynthia smiles, knowing that would get them to come outside, and follows them out.

Blaine and Sebastian walk outside and immediately spot the cake. They look at each other and walk behind the table as not to be seen. Sebastian giggles and runs his finger through the icing and sticks it in his mouth. Blaine giggled at his best friend and covered his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. Blaine then reaches up and grabs a chunk of the cake off, quickly shoving it in his mouth and eating it. They start laughing so hard that they fall to the ground and hold their stomachs. A curious Diane hears two young boys giggling and walks around to the other side of the table. As soon as the boys see Diane they know they're busted. Their eyes widen and they stand up, looking down to the ground. Diane tries her hardest not to smile at boys who have frosting all over their faces.

"Boys," she starts, "this is Cooper's cake. It's not time to eat it yet. Did you eat any?"

Both boys nod shamefully and look up at Diane with tears in their eyes. She kneels down to be at their level.

"No more eating the cake until everyone is ready, understand?" She says, looking them in the eyes.

Again, the boys nod. Sebastian wipes away his tears. Diane stands back up and pats their heads.

"You're not in trouble _this time._ Now go over to Sebastian's mommy so she can clean you boys up," Diane says as she picks the cake up. The boys quickly run over to Cynthia who scoops them up in her arms and takes them into the bathroom to clean them off. Diane walks into the kitchen with the cake. She takes out a can of frosting so she can hopefully fix the cake before Cooper can notice. Unluckily, Cooper walks in and sees Diane with the cake.

"What are you doing with my cake?" Cooper asks as he gets a better look at the cake.

"Oh, I'm just fixing it. Some of the frosting got messed up," Diane explains.

Cooper sighs and rolls his eyes. "The boys?"

Diane bites her lip and nods. "But it's not too bad. It's definitely fixable."

Cooper nods. "Good."

Diane pats his cheek. "Now go get back to your party. We'll do cake in a few minutes."

Cooper runs back outside to his friends as Diane finishes fixing up the cake. Cynthia finally gets both of the boys cleaned up. But not before she got a picture of them with the frosting all over them. That one would definitely be a keeper.

"Okay, you boys are free to go," Cynthia tells them as she ruffles their hair. Sebastian fixes his slightly before grabbing Blaine's hand as he pulls him back out to the backyard. Not looking where they are going, the two young boys accidentally run into the middle of a group of girls. All the girls look down at them and coo over how adorable they are. Cooper looks over and sees the girls making a fuss over his little brother and his best friend and rolls his eyes. Until…

"Cooper!" He looks over when he hears his name being called. It's Lisa. He smiles and runs over to her.

"Are these your little brothers?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Well, this one is," Cooper explains putting his hand on Blaine's head. "This one is his best friend. But he's like my other brother." Cooper tells her as he puts his hand on Sebastian's head next. Sebastian instantly shoos his hand away and fixes his hair again.

"Well, they're _adorable_!" Lisa tells him, looking down at the two little boys.

Cooper smiles at her. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Lisa looks over at him and smiles. She quickly kisses his cheek and walks over to another one of her friends when they call her name. Cooper's eyes widen, stunned at first. Then he smirks and picks up Blaine.

"I think you may just come in handy after all," He tells him. Blaine giggles and kisses the opposite cheek that Lisa did. Cooper is not as impressed by this kiss and places Blaine back down.

"Okay, who's ready for cake?" Diane announces as she comes back outside with the newly altered cake. Of course a bunch of ten and eleven-year-olds are ready for cake. They all run over and crowd the table as Diane sticks the candles in and lights them. Jason and Stephen walk into the backyard just in time.

"Did we miss the cake?" Jason asks as the two men approach the table. Cooper turns and smiles when he sees his dad and his uncle.

"You guys are so lucky you didn't miss it!" Cooper exclaims, turning his attention back to the cake.

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't you?" Cynthia asks her husband, scooping up Sebastian in her arms so he can see the candles on the cake. Jason shrugs.

"We had to get his present. We didn't know it would take that long," Jason explains. Cynthia just smiles at her husband, knowing Cooper will love the present his parents bought him. Cooper picks up Blaine in his arms so he can get a better view of the cake.

"Okay, one, two, three…" Diane starts as everyone begins to sing happy birthday. Cooper smiles and closes his eyes to think of a wish when everyone is done singing. He puckers his lips and starts to blow out the candles. He manages to blow all of them but one out in one blow. Blaine is close to the still lit candle and decides to blow it out himself. Everyone chuckles at him and he giggles to himself, thinking he must have done something funny. Cooper sets Blaine down as he begins to carefully cut the cake. Diane puts the pieces of cake on plates and hands them out to everybody. Cynthia makes the two one-year-olds sit down at the table before handing them their cake and spoons. The boys seemed to think forks were made for sword fighting with so they decided to only give them spoons from now on. Yet again, the best friends manage to cover themselves in frosting. Cynthia and Diane take many pictures of them in between taking pictures of Cooper and his friends. They finish their cake quickly and go off to play again. Blaine manages to sneak another piece of cake off the table and they quickly dive under the table cloth to split the piece of cake in peace. They giggle, thinking they just got away with something big and begin to eat the piece of cake with their hands. They gobble up the extra piece of cake and decide to leave the empty plate there. The climb back out from under the table and run back into the house. In the living room, Stephen and Jason are sitting and keeping an eye on the few kids in the kitchen. Sebastian runs over to his dad and jumps in his lap. Jason laughs and begins to tickle his son. Blaine smiles at his best friend and his dad before his own dad swoops him up in his arms and begins to tickle him just as hard. The boys laugh so hard their faces turn beet red. Their dads figure they've had enough and let them down. The boys can't stand straight they're laughing so hard and end up falling into each other in a pile on the floor. The dad's smile at each other when they hear Diane call them into the backyard because they're about to open presents. Cooper sits in a chair surrounded by a mountain of presents. Blaine and Sebastian take their seats right in front of him. Cooper thinks to himself it's because they're eyeing up what they can steal and play with themselves. Cooper begins to open his presents. He got some pretty cool things like Power Rangers action figures, a new board game, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles poster. But then he also got some things he only pretended to like, like a bunch of boring clothes and some books. Mostly from the girls or the kids who didn't know him as well.

"Here, this one is from Aunt Cynthia, Uncle Jason and Sebastian," Diane says handing Cooper the last box on the table. Cooper shakes it and tries to guess what's inside. He shrugs and decides to just open it. He smiles wide when he sees what's in it.

"Wow! Thanks!" He exclaims as he pulls out the brand new soccer ball. He wanted to get into soccer and knew he needed a ball to practice with.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Cynthia says, smiling at him.

"No problem, pal," Jason says, agreeing with his wife. Sebastian just smiles and climbs into Cooper's lap for a hug. Cooper smiles at him and hugs back, earning an 'Aww' from the girls in the group. Sebastian giggles and climbs off of Cooper's lap only to place himself on Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled and hugged himself to his best friend.

"Now, there's one more present…" Diane says, walking over to open the gate to the backyard. Cooper turns himself to look towards the gate as he sees his dad wheeling in a brand new bike. Cooper's jaw drops and he immediately runs over to the bike.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" He shouts, hugging his parents tightly.

They both smile down at their oldest son. "You're very welcome, honey," Diane says, squeezing her son.

"You're welcome, son," Stephen says as he ruffles Cooper's hair. Cooper jumps on the bike and begins to ride it around the backyard. The party ends shortly after presents. Parents coming by and picking their kids up on by one. Finally, all that's left at the party is the Smythe's. Cooper is inside, sitting on the living room floor, looking at all his new presents. The toddlers are curiously watching him from the couch. The parents are all cleaning up the backyard and the kitchen from the day's festivities. Soon, Blaine and Sebastian grow bored of sitting there watching Cooper and decide to venture out on their own. They go into Blaine's room and Blaine decides it's time to put his pajamas on. He pulls out his favorite Peter Pan ones and begins to undress himself. Sebastian walks over with Blaine's dirty clothes and puts them in Blaine's little hamper. Blaine tries to pull his pajama shirt over his head but gets stuck. Sebastian attempts to help him but can't figure out how to do it. Blaine begins to cry because he's stuck and Sebastian would do anything for Blaine to stop crying.

"Coopa!" Sebastian shouts. No response. "COOPA!" he shouts louder. Nothing. Now, he's getting mad and Blaine's crying louder. Sebastian runs out into the living room and right in front of Cooper.

"Coopa! Bwainey!" Sebastian shouts and grabs Cooper's hand and pulls him into Blaine's room. Cooper smiles some at the sight of his baby brother fighting with his pajama shirt. He walks over and helps him with it and puts his pajama pants on for him too. Blaine smiles at Cooper before walking over to his dresser and pulling out another pair of pajamas and pointing at Sebastian.

"You want Sebastian to wear these?" Cooper asks Blaine. Blaine nods and Cooper looks to Sebastian.

"Do you want to wear these?" He asks Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and nods as well. Cooper changes Sebastian into Blaine's other pajamas and smiles at the two of them.

"You've got a good friend, Blaine," Cooper tells his brother. "He came and got me when you were in trouble. You always do that, okay Sebastian?" Cooper asks, looking at Sebastian now. Sebastian smiles and nods as Blaine pulls his best friend into his arms for a hug. Cooper smiles at them before going back into the living room to look at his gifts. Sebastian hugs back and they fall to the ground, laughing. They lay on the floor for a little while before Sebastian yawns. Blaine stood up and tried to figure out how they could get into his crib but he didn't know. So he thought for a minute before pulling Sebastian to his feet and out of his room. He took his best friend by the hand to Cooper's room. He opened the door and climbed on his older brother's bed. He patted the spot next to him for Sebastian to climb up as well. Sebastian climbed up next to his best friend without hesitation and the two curled up near Cooper's pillows. Blaine pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian smiles and cuddled into Blaine before closing his eyes. Blaine kissed Sebastian's forehead like Cooper did to him when he fell asleep with Blaine in his arms. Blaine then closed his eyes and snuggled back into his best friend before both of them quickly drifted off to sleep.

Once the parents finished cleaning everything up they decide to check on the younger boys. When they can't find them in Blaine's room they get a little confused before they see the light on and the door open in Cooper's room. They quietly walk into the doorway and smile at the sight in front of them. They just look so adorable, they can't bear to wake Sebastian up to take him home. So the Smythe's decide to stay while longer.

"Cooper, sweetie, if you start to feel tired and want to go to bed, just go ahead and sleep in our bed for now. You currently have two one-year-olds asleep in your bed," Diane smiles at her eldest son. Cooper chuckles and nods.

"Okay, mom," Cooper yawns but tries to take advantage of the fact that it's his birthday so he can stay up as late as he wants. Especially since it's a Saturday. The parents walk into the backyard and take a seat around the table out there. It's a nice night out. It's cool but not too cold. The stars are shining brightly and there's not a cloud in the sky.

"Cooper is so good with the kids," Jason states to the group. Diane smiles.

"He really is. He loves those boys to death," she responds.

"I think he always will. I can see him taking care of them forever. Being there whenever they need him. No matter how old they are." Cynthia says somewhat knowingly.

Stephen smiles, "It's nice to have such good boys. Sebastian included. They're all great kids."

Cynthia and Jason smile that Stephen included Sebastian in as one of his own.

"Oh!" Cynthia smiles, taking her husband's hand, "that reminds me. I'm pregnant." She says, placing her hand on her stomach. Diane stands up quickly, her eyes wide.

"That's so great!" she exclaims running around the table to hug her best friend. Cynthia hugs her back as the men do one of those half hand shake, half hug things.

"Congratulations, guys," Stephen says, smiling at the both of them. They both say their thank you's and smile at each other. The conversation turns the future of their children, the three they already have and the one Smythe on the way.

"Blaine and Sebastian will be best men at each other's weddings," Jason states simply. Diane and Cynthia smile at each other.

"That is, if they're not marrying each other," Cynthia smiles at her best friend.

Stephen raises an eyebrow at this but says nothing because of the look he gets from his wife. He looks to Jason who doesn't seem to be bothered by what his wife just said. He decides to let it go. It's not like it would actually happen…would it? He shakes his head, shaking the thought away.

Cooper walks into his room to get his pajamas and smiles at the two little boys in his bed. He quickly changes and kisses both of the boy's foreheads before leaving his room to go lay on the couch, determined not to go to bed yet. He lies on the couch, thinking about what he heard his Aunt Cynthia say. Blaine and Sebastian getting married. Cooper had never really thought of either of them turning out gay. But he could definitely see Blaine and Sebastian falling in love one day. He actually thinks it would be kind of cute. Already, only at one-year-old they're inseparable and clearly love each other. Maybe one day that would turn into more. And if it did, that would be perfectly fine with Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I also think this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories lol. For this story they need to be longer though because it's only one entry per year. I hope you all like this story! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here! Chapter three! In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are two and Cooper is twelve. They boys are talking a little more here but as the chapters go on they'll talk more and more and there will be more drama, fluff, angst etc! I love the boys in this chapter, they are just too precious! So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Blaine, sit still!" Diane said, looking through her rear view mirror and chuckling at her son who was bouncing in his car seat.

"But I exciiiiited, mama!" Blaine exclaimed, looking out the window to see if he can see Sebastian's house yet.

"You just saw him last weekend, silly boy," Diane informed the bouncing ball of curls in her backseat.

"Too long, too long!" Blaine told her, trying to fight his way out of the restraints of his car seat. Diane smiled to herself as she turned down the road of the Smythe residence.

"There yet, mama?" Blaine asked, peeking out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of something familiar.

"Almost, baby. Almost." Diane said, the car inching closer to their destination. Blaine huffed impatiently and kicked his legs in his seat. Blaine was normally a patient kid but when it came to seeing his best friend, he could be the most persistent and impatient little boy. Diane parked in the driveway behind Cynthia Smythe's beige navigator and turned the car off.

"We here!" Blaine exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across his face. Diane opened the back door and helped the two-year-old out of his car seat. Blaine jumped out of the car, his curls bouncing wildly as he did so. He ran up to the storm door of the Smythe house and could see Sebastian on the other side of it.

"Sebby!" he squealed, catching the other boy's attention. Sebastian ran up to the door and placed his hand on the same spot of the glass where Blaine's little hand rest on the other side. They grinned at each other for a moment before Cynthia appeared behind Sebastian and opened the door for Blaine and his mother to come inside.

"Hi there, Blainey! Sebastian's been waiting all day for you to get here!" Cynthia said, leaning down to get a hug from the little boy with curls. Blaine hugged her around her neck quickly before running into Sebastian and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy tightly. Sebastian giggled and hugged his best friend back just as tightly. Blaine giggled in return and took Sebastian's hand in his own. They stood there for a moment, swinging their hands and just looking into each other's eyes like a teenage couple might do. Their mothers were watching them with matching smiles plastered on their faces. Sebastian moved first, heading off to his room, dragging Blaine in tow.

"Where Coopa?" Sebastian asks once they're in his room.

"Coopa and dada at zoo!" Blaine tells him, settling himself into Sebastian's bean bag chair. "Where you dada?"

"Dada at work," Sebastian tells him, frowning some. Sebastian didn't like it when his dad worked. It's not that his dad worked too much it's just that he missed him when he was gone. Blaine nodded, his curls bouncing along, and looked around his best friend's room.

"What we do?" Blaine finally asked. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Pway house?" Sebastian offered. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I mama!" Blaine announced. Sebastian smiled and moved closer to his best friend.

"I dada!" Sebastian concluded.

"We need baby!" Blaine told Sebastian.

"I know! Fowwow me!" Sebastian said, walking out of the room. Blaine followed him curiously, heading towards Sebastian's new baby sister's room. Once inside, Sebastian took off in search for a baby doll. Blaine climbed on the rocking chair next to the baby's crib and stood on his tippy toes to look into the crib. He held on to the railing as he rested his chin on top of it, peering down at the sleeping baby below.

"Hi, Cawey," Blaine whispered to her, "I wuv you." Blaine smiled and climbed down from the chair, eager to help Sebastian look for a baby doll. Sebastian opened his sister's toy box and looked around until he found a suitable baby doll. When he pulled out of the toy box the lid slammed shut, causing his sister to wake up.

"Uh oh..." Sebastian whispered to Blaine. Cynthia walked in and looked at the two boys in the middle of the room who looked extremely guilty.

"Boys, what are you doing in here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Sebastian held up the baby doll.

"Get baby for house," he told his mother.

"Oh, okay," she told the boys, "but next time try to be a little bit quieter." Cynthia walked over and picked her daughter up out of the crib and rocked her gently. "Come on sweetie, let's go see Aunt Diane," Cynthia said, allowing the two little boys to exit the room before her. The boys ran back into Sebastian's room, him bringing the baby doll with them.

Cynthia walked out into the living room where her best friend was sitting.

"There's the baby girl!" Diane smiled at the baby who had just stopped crying. Cynthia sat down next to her and carefully handed her daughter to her. "Hello there, beautiful," Diane cooed at the baby, "It's nice to have another girl around here." Diane looked to Carey's mother, "She's so adorable, Cyn. Such an angel." Cynthia smiled at her best friend and then down to her daughter.

"She makes me smile. Speaking of making me smile, guess what our sons are doing?" Cynthia said.

"Oh no, I'm afraid to ask," Diane chuckles, Cynthia joining in. "What is it?"

"They're playing house. They got one of Carey's baby dolls to use as their baby," Cynthia told her with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Diane cooed.

Blaine took his place at a little table Sebastian had in his room. Sebastian handed him the baby and picked up a pretend first aid kit he had and pretended like it was a briefcase just like his daddy had. Blaine rocked the baby doll in his lap just like he had seen his Aunt Cynthia just do to Carey. Sebastian walked into the hall and closed the door behind him. Blaine continued to rock the baby and act like he was feeding it with one of Sebastian's sippy cups that was left in his room. Sebastian opened the door and smiled at Blaine.

"I home!" he called, setting his 'briefcase' down. Blaine smiled in returned and Sebastian walked right up to him and planted a kiss firmly right on Blaine's lips. Blaine blushed a little before holding up the baby doll so Sebastian could kiss it as well. Sebastian kissed the baby doll as well and sat down at the table across from Blaine. They went through the normal routine a family would go through. Blaine acted like he was cooking dinner while Sebastian gave their baby, that they decided to name Isabella, a bath. Blaine set the table as Sebastian fed their baby her bottle. After tucking her in to Sebastian's crib, they sat down and ate the lovely dinner that Blaine made. After they both washed the dishes it was time for bed. Sebastian took two blankets and two pillows from his crib. He laid one blanket down on the floor and put the pillows at the top. And once both little boys laid down, he put the other blanket on top of them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's tiny waist and pulled him against his own body. Blaine smiled up at his best friend.

"I wuv you," Sebastian said, giving Blaine another kiss on the lips. Blaine blushed and giggled before replying.

"I wuv you two," Blaine replied, laying his head on Sebastian's tiny chest. Blaine closed his eyes and Sebastian kissed the top of his head. Cynthia walked by the door, holding a sleeping Carey in her arms. She smiled at the boys cuddled up on the floor.

"Tired boys?" she asked.

"No! We pwaying!" Blaine told her. Cynthia smiled and walked into the room and crouched down with Carey in her arms.

"Blaine, would you like to say goodbye to Carey?"

Blaine's eyes got a little misty.

"I'm weaving?" he asked.

"Soon, buddy. She'll probably still be asleep when you do. So say goodbye now?"

Blaine nodded and walked over and planted a soft kiss to Carey's forehead.

"I wuv you, Cawey," he whispered softly. Cynthia smiled and stood back up.

"She loves you too, Blaine," she told him. Blaine smiled brightly and his eyes shined at her words. He had a little sister. Cynthia smiled at him before walking back into Carey's room and laying her down in her crib. Diane walked into the doorway of Sebastian's room.

"Ready to go, Blainey?" she asked.

"NO!" Blaine and Sebastian shout in unison. Blaine pulls Sebastian up off of the ground and wraps his arms around his neck. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, refusing to let go.

"Come on boys, it's time to go home, Blaine," she said, gesturing with her finger for them to come out to the front door. They held on to each other as they walked to the front door, not once letting go of each other.

"Sebastian, Blaine, let go," Cynthia tells them, emerging from the hall. Neither of them moves.

"Blaine, if you don't listen you're going to bed as soon as we get home," Diane warns. Blaine frowns but doesn't move. Sebastian is more important. Sebastian drops his arms from Blaine's waist, not wanting his best friend to get in trouble. He knows Blaine doesn't want to go to bed early. Blaine knows what Sebastian is doing and drops his arms as well.

"Say goodbye boys," Diane tells them. Blaine smiles and kisses Sebastian right on the lips, letting it linger some. Both moms' eyebrows shoot up, having matching grins on their faces. They boys pull back and smile at each other.

"Bye Sebby," Blaine says, hugging his best friend once more.

"By Bwainey," Sebastian returns, hugging Blaine back. They part and Blaine smiles at him before walking out the door. The moms exchange a look of surprise and happiness.

"I'll talk to you later, Cyn," Diane says following her son out.

"Yeah, definitely tonight," Cynthia affirms waving goodbye to her best friend and her son. Once they're gone, Cynthia looks down to her son.

"Looks like someone had their first kiss today," she smiles as she speaks. Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly.

"We kiss already," he says walking into the living room to watch TV. Cynthia's eyes widen as a smile takes over her face. Sebastian and Blaine were just too cute.

That night, after Cooper and Stephen had come home and Diane had made dinner for all of them, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" Diane answers.

"Hey," Cynthia says. Diane smiles at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"What's going on?" Diane asks.

"Well, I mainly wanted to talk to you about our sons little display of affection before," Cynthia said, smiling as she was reminded of the memory.

"Oh, wasn't that darling? I told Cooper about it. I wasn't sure how Stephen would react so I didn't tell him. But Cooper thought it was adorable," Diane tells her.

"I told Jason about it. He smiled and ruffled Sebastian's hair telling him to 'go get 'em, tiger'," Cynthia says, chuckling. Diane chuckles as well. "You know, once you left Sebastian told me that wasn't their first kiss."

"Oh, really?" Diane asks, surprised somewhat.

"Yes, and over dinner I asked him about it. He said when they were playing house he just walked up to Blaine and kissed him. I asked what Blaine's reaction was and Sebastian said his face turned red," Cynthia informed her best friend.

"Aw, my little Blainey was embarrassed! How adorable!" Diane cooed. Both women chuckled. Just then Sebastian walked into Cynthia's bedroom where she was on the phone with Diane. He climbed into the bed already wearing his rocket ship pajamas and carrying his teddy bear.

"Who that?" he asked, pointing to the phone.

"It's Aunt Diane, honey," she told her son. Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"Can I talk to Bwainey?" he asked, excitedly. Cynthia smiles.

"Let me ask, sweetheart. Oh, Diane? Sebastian would like to know if he can talk to Blaine," she says. Diane smiled.

"Well Blaine is snuggling up to Cooper right now, watching a movie. But I'm sure he'd love to talk to him. Let me go see," Diane said, walking into her room where her two sons were curled up on the bed, Blaine already in his favorite Peter Pan pajamas, cuddling into his brother's chest.

"Oh, Blaine? I think there's someone who wants to talk to you..." Diane said, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. Blaine looked away from the screen that Snow White was singing on and over to his mother.

"Who?" he asked. Diane smiled.

"Sebastian," she said. Blaine's eyes lit up and he made grabby hands for the phone. Diane grinned brightly.

"Oh yeah, Cynthia, he wants to talk to him," she chuckled. Cynthia smiled and handed the phone to Sebastian as Diane handed hers to Blaine.

"Hewwo?" Sebastian asked.

"Hi!" Blaine chimed. Cooper smiled down at his little brother who had retaken his place on his chest.

"Hows you?" Sebastian asked, smiling into the phone.

"I good. Hows you?" Blaine replied.

"I good! I miss you," Sebastian admitted.

"I miss you two. Lots," Blaine said.

"I gotsa go now, bed time," Sebastian told him, yawning into the phone.

"Okay, Sebby. G'night," he told his best friend.

"I love you," Sebastian surprised his mother by actually pronouncing it correctly. Blaine smiled.

"I love you too," Blaine answered. Cooper beamed down at his little brother.

"Bye," Seb said.

"Bye," Blaine replied, handing the phone back to his mother. Diane left the room to talk to Cynthia again.

"Go ahead in your room baby, I'll be there in a minute," Cynthia told her son, putting the phone back to her ear. Sebastian nodded and made his way to his room. Blaine turned his attention back to the TV as Cooper was still smiling at him.

"Looks like somebody's got a boyfriend!" Cooper squealed, poking Blaine's side, making him squirm and giggle. Blaine blushed a deep red and buried his head into his older brother's shirt. Blaine smiled to himself, suddenly feeling very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these chapters are a little short for only getting one a year but there's not really much to tell while they're still toddlers. As they get older there will be more to write about the chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up shortly! Thanks to everyone who reviews, alerts and favorites! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said when I updated my last fic, I was really sick so that's why I didn't update any fics for a while! But now I'm back! Updates may be spread out though due to I'm graduating a week for tomorrow and there's so much senior stuff to do! :D** **But anyway, in this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 3, Cooper is 13 and Carey is 1. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"I wanna play!" Sebastian says loudly from his car seat in the back of his aunt's car.

"We'll be at the park soon, sweetie, I promise," his mom, Cynthia says from the passenger seat of her best friend's car.

"Sebby, we play together?" Blaine asks from the car seat next to him. Sebastian grins and nods.

"Duh, Blainey!" he replies to his best friend. The boys reach for each other's hands but can't quite reach since there's a seat in between the two of them that's holding a sleeping one-year-old Carey in her car seat.

"So what do you boys want to play on first?" Diane asks as she turns down the road to the park.

"Sandbox!" both boys call at the same time, making them giggle. Cynthia turns her head around to smile at them. They're too busy looking at each other and smiling to even notice that they're being watched. Diane parks in a parking space now that they've finally reached the park. The boys cheer but are told to keep it down since Carey is still sleeping. Diane helps the boys out of their car seats while Cynthia gets the stroller out of the trunk to put Carey in. Diane holds each of the boy's hands in hers so they don't run off and onto the playground already. Cynthia carefully takes Carey's car seat out of the car and locks it in to the stroller. She begins to push the stroller as Diane leads the boys down to the sandbox, each of them holding their shovel and pail. She helps them safely inside and makes her way over to the bench where Cynthia is sitting with Carey's stroller next to her. Diane sits down next to her best friend and keeps an eye on the boys.

"Let's make a castle, Sebby!" Blaine exclaims, already filling his pail up with sand.

"Okay!" Sebastian answers as he puts some sand in his own bucket. They make a big pile in the middle of the sand in between them and smile at each other.

"Beautiful!" Sebastian exclaims.

"Not done!" Blaine insists. He finds a stick and puts a leave on it so it looks like a flag. He sticks it in the top of the 'sand castle'.

"Tada!" Blaine shouts, their masterpiece finally complete. Sebastian grins and claps his hands. "Yay!" Blaine calls, raising his arms in the air, his shovel still in his hand. Just then, a boy, about a year or so older than them, rips the shovel from Blaine's hand. He was much bigger than the boys, even though he couldn't be that much older. Blaine pouted.

"That's mine!" Blaine said forcefully.

"It's mine now!" the boys said, smiling evilly down at Blaine.

"No! Mine!" Blaine shouts now. The boy just ignores Blaine and looks at the shovel in his hands. Blaine's bottom lip quivers and tears begin to form in his eyes. Oh no, his best friend is crying. It's time for Sebastian to step in. Sebastian stands up, his fists clenched at his side.

"That's not yours. That's Blaine's," he says between clenched teeth.

"Mine now," the boy says simply.

"Stop it! Give back!" Sebastian shouts.

"No!" the boy shouted back. "He's a baby," he said, pointing to Blaine, "it's mine now!"

Sebastian can't take it anymore and he gets so mad. He pushes the boy down so he falls on his bottom. The boy gets mad and stands back up.

"No push me!" he says as he pushes Sebastian backwards and he falls on his side. Blaine stands up, wanting to hurt the boy for hurting his best friend. Blaine pushes him hard and the boy hits his knee on the corner of the sandbox. The boy looks at his knee for a moment before throwing the shovel back in Blaine's direction and running off to find his mommy. Blaine smiles, proud of himself, before remembering that Sebastian got knocked down. He runs to Sebastian's side and looks down at him. Sebastian shows him his arm that has been cut when he fell. There are tears in his eyes and Blaine knows he needs his mommy. Blaine kisses his cheek and helps him stand up.

"I help you, Sebby. I make it go away," Blaine says as he helps Sebastian out of the sandbox and over to their moms. The moms didn't even see the little incident due to Carey waking up and crying, not seeming to want to stop for anything. Cynthia is just placing her back in the stroller when the boys make their way over, Sebastian sniffling and holding his arm while Blaine has his arms around the taller boy.

"Boys, what happened?" Cynthia asks, kneeling down on the ground to get a better look at Sebastian's arm. "Diane, can you grab me some Neosporin and a Band-Aid out of Carey's diaper bag?"

"Sure thing, Cyn," she says, fishing around in the diaper bag, looking for the required supplies. She finally finds them and kneels down next to Cynthia to hand them to her. Cynthia puts some Neosporin on the bandage and sticks it on her sons arm, giving it a kiss and smiling at him.

"All better now?" Cynthia asks Sebastian. He nods, smiling through the drying tears on his face.

"Thanks, mommy," he replied, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck for a hug. She hugs him back and smiles before pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"You're welcome. Now tell me what happened," she insists. Sebastian looks down at his shoes, not saying a word.

"It was a meanie," Blaine eventually said. Diane looked to him.

"Blaine, what happened?" she asked. Blaine sniffles.

"H-He took my shovel. And Sebby told him to stop. He no do it so Sebby pushed him but he pushed Sebby back and he fell…" Blaine explains to them.

"Sebastian, is that true?" Cynthia asks him. Sebastian nods and looks up at his mother. She stands back up. "Okay, let's go find this boy."

"No! He a meanie!" Blaine argued.

"He needs to apologize to Sebastian, Blaine," Diane tells him. Blaine nods and looks over to Sebastian. He takes a step closer to him and takes his hand in his own. Sebastian smiles over at his best friend. Cynthia begins to push Carey's stroller down the sidewalk.

"Let us know when you see him, okay boys?" Cynthia asks.

"Okay…" Sebastian mumbles. They walk for a few minutes before Sebastian spots him. Sebastian pokes Blaine's shoulder and points to the boy. Diane notices the exchange and looks over to the boy.

"Boys, is that him?" Diane asks. They both nod and look at the ground as they walk. The moms head in the direction of the little boy sitting next to his mother on a bench.

"Excuse me?" Cynthia says as she approaches the boy's mother.

"Yes?" the woman asks, looking up at Cynthia.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my son and his best friend said that your son pushed my son down in the sandbox and he cut his arm," Cynthia explains to the woman.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" the woman says, standing up. "Dave, apologize to these boys right now!" The boy named Dave stands up and looks up at the boys.

"Sorry…" he says quietly.

"Sebastian, what do you say?" Cynthia prompts.

"S'okay…" Sebastian half mumbles.

"Once again, I am so sorry about this. I don't know what's gotten into him lately," Dave's mother explains.

"Well, I'm glad he apologized. Have a good day," Cynthia said with a smile as they begin to walk away. Sebastian tugs on his mother's pants leg and she looks down at him.

"We go play more?" he asks, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She can't help but smile at him.

"Of course you can boys, just be careful," she tells them. The boys run off towards the teeter totter and the moms decide to walk around the sidewalk, pushing Carey along, hoping she'll fall asleep.

After a couple more hours at the park, Blaine and Sebastian find their mother's near the swings.

"We tired…" Blaine tells them. Sebastian nods in agreement, leaning against his mother's legs.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Diane asks. Blaine nods and holds up his arms so his mom will pick him up. She does as he wants and he lays his head on her shoulder. Cynthia picks Sebastian up as well, being able to tell how tired he is by how he's leaning against her. Cynthia pushes the stroller with one hand as they head back to the car.

"Well boys," Diane begins, "Aunt Cynthia and I were talking and we were wondering if you boys might like to go get some ice cream?"

Blaine instantly picks his head up from his mother's shoulder and nods his head quickly.

"Yes! We want! Please!" Sebastian calls from his mother's arms. Both moms chuckle, knowing this would be the response. Cynthia takes Carey's car seat off the stroller and puts it in the middle seat of the back seat. Diane helps the boys back into their car seats as Cynthia puts the stroller back in the trunk. Before they can even pull out of the parking space, all three children in the backseat are asleep. They'll have a nice ten minute nap on the way to the ice cream parlor. The drive is silent between the moms as to not wake any of the sleeping children up. They arrive at the ice cream parlor and it's as if the boys had a sixth sense. They wake up as soon as the car is set into park.

"Ice cream?" Sebastian asks.

"We here?" Blaine asks after him. The moms get the three children out of the car bit without Carey's stroller this time. Diane carries Blaine inside as Cynthia carries Carey and holds Sebastian's hand. Cynthia takes all three kids to a table, setting Carey in a high chair, as Diane got in line to order ice cream for all of them. Blaine and Sebastian sit next to each other and hold hands. Carey begins to babble some in baby talk and Cynthia answers her the best she can.

"What she saying, mama?" Sebastian asks his mother.

"I don't know, baby. You're closer to her age than I am, maybe you can figure it out," she answers. Sebastian looks over to his little sister.

"Carey, what are you saying?" Sebastian asks her.

"Blav goog gawa," she answers him, smiling a wide, toothless grin. He looks at her for a moment, smiling in return before facing his mother again.

"I no idea," he tells her. She chuckles and Diane arrives with everyone's ice cream. Mint chocolate chip for Blaine, cookies and cream for Sebastian, chocolate for Diane and vanilla for Carey and Cynthia to share. Sebastian takes his spoon and takes a spoonful out of Blaine's ice cream and sticks it in his mouth, giggling.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaims as he's giggling too. He takes his spoon and does the same thing to Sebastian's ice cream. The end up pretty much evenly sharing their ice cream with each other. By the time they've finished, both boys have huge ice cream messes all over their faces. Diane pulls out her camera and takes pictures of the two of them and Carey who managed to get some ice cream on her face as well.

"Now Sebby," Cynthia starts, "when we get back to Blaine's house we're going to get in our car and go home."

"NO! I wanna be with Blaine!" Sebastian squeals.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she tells him.

"Actually, Cyn, would you be opposed to Sebastian spending the night?" Diane asks. Cynthia considers this for a moment.

"Yeah, that will be fine. But we'll just have to stop by our house so I can gather a few things for him, okay?" Cynthia responds.

"Of course," Diane smiles, "You hear that boys? Sebastian can spend the night!"

"Yay!" the boys call in unison making Carey giggle and clap her hands. Blaine looks over to Carey and smiles.

"I love you, Carey!" he tells her. She giggles more and hides her face in her hands. Blaine giggles and leans into his best friend who wraps an arm around him. Once they clean the three children up, it's back in the car for everyone. The drive to the Smythe residence is short and Cynthia runs inside to grab a few things for Sebastian. She comes back into the car with a frown on her face as she places Sebastian's overnight bag in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Diane asks her.

"Jason left a message on the machine. He's got some big case that he's working on so he'll be home late…again," she tells her best friend.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie," Diane says to her. Cynthia just sighs.

"I guess I knew what I was getting into when I married a man who aspired to be an attorney," she says with a shrug but then smiles, "And I'd do it all over again."

Diane smiles at her best friend before pulling away from the house. Diane always admired the love between Cynthia and Jason. Of course she had her own love with Stephen, but just looking at Cynthia and Jason she always felt so happy for them. No matter what problems they were having, they never lasted long. She'd seen them screaming at each other but then Jason would randomly smile and when Cynthia asked what he was smiling about, he'd say that he was just lucky to be able to fight with her like this because it meant they were married. And in turn, that would make Cynthia smile and the fight would be over. Diane had never seen anything like it.

They pull up to the Anderson household and all pile out of the car. Diane opens the door and the two three-year-olds instantly plopped down on the couch, cuddling into each other. Cynthia brought Carey in in her car seat because she had, yet again, fallen asleep.

"Hey guys!" Cooper said to everyone as he walked in the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Coop, you getting ready yet?" Diane asks.

"No, I'm just about to go put on my suit now!" Cooper answers with a smile.

"Oh, that's right! Tonight's your big eighth grade dance! Oh wow, you've gotten so big!" Cynthia beams at her best friend's oldest son.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm going with the prettiest girl in school!" Cooper exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, the one you've had a crush on forever!" Diane teases him. Cooper blushes and walks off to his room to put his tux on.

"Hey, sweetie," Stephen says, coming into the room and kissing his wife on the cheek, "How was the park?"

"It was fun. But some boy pushed Sebastian down," Diane informed him. Stephen's back instantly straightened, feeling protective.

"What? Sebastian, are you okay?" he asks, turning to face Sebastian.

"Yeah, I got ice cream!" Sebastian responded with a smile. Stephen chuckled at how giving Sebastian ice cream pretty much solved every problem.

"Oh, and Sebastian will be spending the night with us tonight!" Diane says, grinning at the two little boys.

"Oh, that's great! We're glad to have him. And how is Miss Carey doing?" Stephen asks, smiling at the baby sleeping in her car seat on the floor. Cynthia chuckles, knowing Stephen always had a soft spot for Carey since she's the only girl.

"She's doing well. She's getting her days and nights back in order. A lot quicker than Sebastian did it," Cynthia adds with a chuckle. Stephen smiles at the adorable baby girl before Cooper called him from his room and said he needed help with his suit. Stephen walks out to help Cooper and the ladies sit down on the couch next to their sons. Cooper comes out in his suit, adjusting his tie.

"Oh, my baby!" Diane exclaims, standing up and helping him straighten his tie out. "You look so handsome and grown up!"

"Mooom," Cooper complains, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Diane apologizes, wiping at her eyes that have gotten misty. Sebastian gets off the couch and walks over to Cooper, pulling on his pants leg. Cooper crouches down next to him to be at his level.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asks Seb.

"You look very good," Sebastian tells him with a smile, "Very hannnnsome."

Cooper smiles and gives Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. Sebastian blushes instantly and holds his cheek with both hands, smiling wide.

"Thanks, Sebastian," Cooper says with a smile, standing back up. Sebastian runs back over to the couch and sits next to Blaine.

"Cooper cute," Sebastian whispers to Blaine. Blaine frowns.

"I cute," he answers his best friend with a pout. Sebastian smiles at him.

"You da cutest ever!" Sebastian says and kisses Blaine right on the lips. Blaine smiles wide and wraps his arms around his best friend, hugging him tight.

"Okay, picture time!" Stephen calls. "Cynthia, would you mind taking a picture of the four of us?"

"Not at all!" Cynthia responds, taking the camera from Stephen's hands. Diane picks up Blaine and stands next to her husband and oldest son. They all smile for the camera as Cynthia snaps a few photos of them. They continue to take more pictures. There's some of just Cooper and his mom, Cooper and his dad, just Blaine and Cooper, Cooper with Blaine and Sebastian, just Cooper and Sebastian, just Cooper and Cynthia, ones with Cooper with just Carey once she finally woke up, and ones with Cooper and all three of the visiting Smythes. A few minutes after the pictures are done, the doorbell rings. Cooper takes a deep breath and answers it.

"H-Hey, Lisa," Cooper says nervously, allowing his date inside.

"Hi, Cooper," she smiles at him as she walks in.

"You look beautiful," Cooper tells her, marveling at how well she looks in her purple dress.

"Thank you, Cooper. You look very handsome yourself," Lisa tells him.

"So I've been told," Cooper says smirking and winking at Sebastian who giggles and hides his face in Blaine's neck.

"Okay, picture time!" Stephen announces, picking up his camera again. Cooper groans after already taking so many pictures. But these pictures are with Lisa. He hesitantly puts his arms around her waist for the pictures. She smiles at him before smiling for the camera. Diane covers her mouth, trying not to cry at how grown up her son looked. Cynthia sat next to her on the couch, rubbing her back for support, trying not to get teary eyed herself. After all the pictures have been taken, Stephen grabs his keys so he can take the pair to the dance. But before the get out the door Blaine get off the couch and stands right in front of Lisa. He looks up at her and smiles.

"You look soooo pretty. No wonder Cooper's crush you for forever!" he says, smiling brightly. Cooper blushes a bright red and smiles nervously at her when she looked at him. Lisa leaned down and smiled at Blaine.

"Well that's good because I've had a crush on him forever too," Lisa winked at Blaine before standing back up and taking Cooper's hand. Cooper's smile couldn't be brighter as they walked out of the house hand in hand. Once they left Diane started mildly freaking out, not necessarily in a bad way, about how after tonight Cooper could have his first girlfriend. Cynthia smiled at her best friend and shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, calm down. He won't be the first one of your sons to be in a relationship," Cynthia said smirking and looking over to the two little boys on the couch. Blaine sat up straight on the couch and had Sebastian's head in his lap. They smiled at each other and Sebastian brought Blaine's hand to his lips so he could kiss it. Diane smiled at the two of them and momentarily forgot about her worries and excitement over Cooper and Lisa.

"Okay, boys. Pajama time," Diane said, clapping her hands. The boys looked up at her and away from looking at each other. They both slid off the couch and walked to Blaine's room. Diane and Cynthia followed them, Cynthia bringing Sebastian's bag with her. Carey was safely asleep in her car seat after the long day in the sun so she'd be fine by herself in the living room for a few minutes. Cynthia pulls out Sebastian's pajamas and helped him change into them as Diane helped Blaine change as well. Once they're changed, Blaine climbs into his new big boy bed and snuggled in under the covers. Sebastian climbs in next to him and cuddles against his chest. Blaine smiles and kisses Sebastian's cheek. Diane kissed both boys on the forehead followed by Cynthia doing the same.

"Good night boys. Sleep tight," Diane told them, smiling at them from the doorway.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow Sebastian, okay?" Cynthia asked. Sebastian nods and smiles.

"Night mama, see you later!" he calls out to her. She smiles and waves goodbye to him as Diane turns the light out. They walk back out into the living room just as Carey's waking up. Diane takes her out of the car seat and walks around with her in the living room while Cynthia made up a bottle for her. She finally comes in with the bottle and hands it to Diane who wants to feed her.

"You don't mind if I stay here until Cooper comes home, do you? I'd love to see how his dance went plus, Jason won't be home until late," Cynthia asks.

"Of course you can stay. In fact, I'd love it. Stephen is chaperoning tonight so he won't be back until Coop comes home anyway," Diane replies with a smile.

"Perfect," Cynthia says, sitting down on the couch, "It's just like high school, us hanging out until late. Except this time there's a baby in the room," Cynthia says with a chuckle. Diane smiles and sits down next to her best friend and feeds Carey. They put Carey back in her car seat after she's fallen asleep and just sit there and talk to each other. It felt nice to just talk about anything and everything again. They did that for hours until the boys came home. Cooper walked through the door with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"How was it, Coop?" Diane asks with a matching smile on her face.

"It was amazing! I kissed her and she actually let me!" Cooper says, completely beaming. All three adults loved seeing him so happy.

"That's great Coop!" Cynthia said, allowing Diane to recuperate from the news.

"Yeah, really great Cooper!" she finally exclaims.

"Yeah, it was great!" Cooper said, yawning. "I'm kinda tired… Think I can just tell you guys about it in the morning?"

"Of course sweetie, go ahead and get some rest," Diane tells him. Cooper smiles at her and heads down the hallways, loosening his tie.

"Cooper?" Cooper hears his name being called softly by Blaine. He pokes his head into Blaine's room and sees that both boys are wide awake. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What're you guys still doing up?" Cooper asks.

"Can you read us a story?" Sebastian asks in return. Cooper smiles at them.

"Of course I can. Just let me change first, okay?" Cooper says to them. They both nod and Cooper goes into his room to change into his pajamas. He comes back and both boys are still awake and Blaine had his Peter Pan book sitting on his lap. Cooper picks it up and begins to read it to him. He doesn't even have to look at the words, he's read this book so much to Blaine that he's memorized it. Once Cooper's finished, he puts the book on Blaine's little nightstand. He looks at Blaine who is sleeping soundly. Then he looks at Sebastian who is wide awake.

"Why are you still awake, Seb?" Cooper asks him.

"I wanted to hear da end," he tells Cooper. Cooper smiles at him.

"Well now you have so you can sleep," Cooper says to him. "Goodnight Sebastian, I love you," Cooper says, leaning over to kiss Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian smiles and yawns.

"Coop?" he asks before Cooper walks out.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Cooper asks.

"You're da bestest big brotha ever," he tells him, smiling at him. Cooper can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Sleep tight," Cooper says as he walks down the hall to his room, the smile from all the night's events never leaving his face.

Sebastian wraps his arms around his best friend in his arms. "And you da best friend ever, Blainey," Sebastian tells his sleeping friend, "And I love you." He snuggles himself into Blaine and falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, Dave at the park is Dave Karofsky. Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 4, Cooper is 14 and Carey is 2. I really love how they all interact with each other. I'm so excited for when they get even older because I've got the chapters pretty much planned out until Blaine and Sebastian are in their 30's. I'm so excited for you guys to see the ideas I've come up with! But for now, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Smile, sweetie!" Diane tells her son as she looks through the eyepiece of her camera. Blaine puts on his best smile as he holds onto the handle of his brand new little back pack. It was Blaine and Sebastian's first day of preschool. Diane snapped picture after picture of Blaine, him doing little poses whenever the urge came over him. Diane was sure her son would be an excellent model. He giggled whenever he felt he came up with a particularly funny pose. Blaine was so absorbed in his own little modeling word that he didn't even notice his aunt's car pulling into the driveway. Once he looked up he gasped and his eyes widened.

"Sebby!" he squealed. Sebastian jumped out of the car and ran up to his best friend on his porch, where the pictures were being taken. They hugged tightly and Diane managed to snap a picture of that, never growing tired of how adorable they were.

"Sebby take pictures with me?" Blaine asks, looking up to his mother.

"Of course! Why do you think aunt Cynthia brought her camera too?" Diane replied with a smile. Blaine shrugged and the boys joined hands as their mother's snapped their pictures of them. Blaine showed Sebastian all of his little poses and they took some pictures like that together. Sebastian thought his best friend was so clever, taking all of those silly pictures.

"Blaine, you so cute!" Sebastian exclaimed, hugging the curly haired boy from behind. Blaine giggled and turned around in Sebastian's arms, hugging him back just as tightly.

"You cuter, Sebby!" Blaine squealed.

"Okay boys, it's time to get going to school!" Cynthia announced. Both boys went silent and the look of nervousness was back on their faces. Diane kneeled down next to the boys and pulled Sebastian into her arms.

"Have a great day sweetie; you'll have so much fun! I'll see you guys when I pick you up and you can tell me all about it!" she says to him as he nods and hugs her back around her neck. Next was Blaine's turn, Diane pulled him into a hug much too tight for Blaine's liking. "Goodbye, honey. I love you so much and I know you're going to have the best day ever today! You be good, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Blaine said, hugging his mother back and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Diane smiled and let her son go, standing up. Blaine took Sebastian's hand and began to walk to the car, both of their little back packs hanging on their backs. Cynthia opened the door for them and helped the both of them into their booster seats. Once they were both securely inside, they joined their hands again, holding on tightly. Cynthia looked in the rear view mirror and looked at the boys' faces. She could see how nervous they both were.

"Boys, there's nothing to worry about. You guys are going to have the best time! You're going to make tons of new friends and there will be lots of cool toys and you have a really nice teacher!" Cynthia said, trying to take away some of the nerves. "And Blaine's mommy will be there to pick you guys up and the end of the day." Both boys stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Once they arrive, Cynthia parks and helps the boys out of the car. They hold onto each other so tightly that Cynthia's surprised they can walk normally. They slowly make their way to the boys' classroom. Once they get inside each boy clings to one of Cynthia's legs, refusing to let go.

"Aww, boys come on," Cynthia says, trying to pry the little boys off of her legs. She crouches down and then gets on her knees so she's at the same level as the little boys. "Boys, listen to me. You guys are going to have so much fun today. I promise. And would I ever lie to you?"

Both boys shook their head, knowing she would never lie. Cynthia smiles and stands up, taking a boy's hand in each of hers.

"You stay for little while?" Sebastian asks.

"Please, Aunt Cyndi?" Blaine asks as well, using his nickname for his aunt.

"Of course boys, if that's what you want," Cynthia answers.

She spots a table that has some blocks on it and she takes the boys over to it. Cynthia sits on the floor and each boy sit on either side of her. Cynthia knows that she has to play with the blocks herself to get the boys to lighten up so she takes a few and begins to build a tower. Sebastian is the first one to pick up a block and he puts it on top of his mother's tower. Blaine then joins in and starts building with them. After the tower gets too high it falls down.

"Uh oh!" Blaine exclaimed and looked up at his aunt. Cynthia smiled down at him.

"Why don't you two fix this by yourselves? You're much better builders than I am," she tells them, sneaking in her excuse to leave. Blaine looks over at Sebastian.

"Okay, Sebby?" he asks.

"Okay, Blainey!" Sebastian says and starts picking up the blocks.

"Okay, boys give me kiss goodbye!" Cynthia says, standing up and bending over so they can kiss her cheeks. Each boy stands up and kisses her cheek before sitting back down, closer to each other this time, and begin building with the blocks again.

"Bye boys, I love you," Cynthia says as she walks towards the door.

"Love you!" both boys call in unison. They immerse themselves in the blocks for a while, playing and giggling together.

"Okay everyone, it's time to take a seat at a table!" the teacher announces. Sebastian takes Blaine's hand and they walk over to a table with four chairs at it. They sit down next to each other, holding hands. Two boys sit down across from them, holding hands as well. "Welcome everyone! We're going to play a game! We're going to go around the room and when we get to you, you'll say your name and something that you like to do. Okay? I'll start! I'm Ms. Romano and I like to paint. Your turn sweetie!" Ms. Romano said, pointing to the little blonde boy sitting across from Sebastian.

"I-I'm Jeff and I like to dance," the little boy said, blushing from the attention.

"Very good, honey! Now your turn," Ms. Romano said pointing to the little boy next to Jeff.

"I'm Nick and I like to draw," the next boy said. Ms. Romano smiles and points to Sebastian.

"I'm Sebastian and I like to spend time with Blaine, my sister Carey and Blaine's brother Cooper," Sebastian says and squeezes Blaine's hand. Blaine smiles at him and so does Ms. Romano.

"I'm Blaine and I like to do the same thing as Sebastian said," Blaine said quietly.

"Let me guess. Are you two best friends?" Ms. Romano asks.

"Yes, since forever," Sebastian tells her.

"He's all mine," Blaine tells their teacher. Ms. Romano smiles and the rest of the class finishes introducing themselves. Once the class is done, Ms. Romano hands out pieces of paper to each student and instructs them that they're to draw their favorite animal. Blaine and Sebastian get to work right away. Blaine begins to draw a puppy while Sebastian draws a lion. Sebastian loves the lion so much because Blaine always makes him sit through the Lion King over and over again. Blaine loves to sing to all the songs and get up and dance while they're on.

"So you two are best friends too?" the boy named Nick asked Blaine and Sebastian as they were drawing.

"Yes, ever since we was born," Blaine told him with a smile on his face.

"That's so cool. Me and Nicky has been best friends since we was one," Jeff tells them.

"We be best friends together!" Sebastian says as he smiles at them all. They all talk for the rest of the time that they're drawing. Blaine and Sebastian find that they really like Nick and Jeff. They're funny and they're nice so they decide they're good friends. Once they're finished they all write their names on their papers and hand them to the teacher.

"Okay, snack time!" Ms. Romano announces and hands everyone a graham cracker and a small carton of milk. Sebastian smiles and picks up his graham cracker and holds it in front of Blaine's mouth. Blaine opens and Sebastian feeds him the graham cracker. They giggle and Blaine hides his face in Sebastian's neck.

"Love you, Blainey," Sebastian says softly. Blaine looks up and kisses Sebastian's cheek and smiles at him.

"Love you too, Sebby," he answers.

"Are you boyfriends?" Jeff asks, looking at the pair curiously.

"What's boyfriends?" Sebastian asks.

"It's when two people love each other. Like what our mommies and daddies were before they got married," Jeff explains.

"Well, if it's like our mommies and daddies, can two boys be boyfriends?" Blaine asks, getting confused.

"My cousin is a boy and he has a boyfriend. And he's old. He's like sixteen," Nick tells them matter-of-factly. Sebastian smiles at Nick and Jeff and then he smiles at Blaine.

"Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend," Sebastian says and takes Blaine hand in his own. Blaine grins wide and hugs Sebastian tightly.

"Is anybody tired? Because it's nap time!" Ms. Romano announces and Sebastian and Blaine instantly run over to grab some blankets. They find a nice spot next to a toy box and cuddle up next to each other. Blaine lays his head on Sebastian's chest and Sebastian plays with Blaine's curls. They both fall asleep quickly, always sleeping better when they're in each other's arms. Before they know it, Diane is there waking the boys up gently. They both open their eyes to see Blaine's mother smiling down at them.

"Hi, boys. Did you have fun today?" Diane asks as they boys rub the sleep from their eyes.

"Uh huh," Sebastian murmurs as he makes his way over to get his backpack.

"We make friends," Blaine tells his mother and he follows behind Sebastian, getting his own backpack.

"Oh did you? Well that's great," Diane says, smiling, as she leads the boys outside. Halfway to the car, Blaine pulls on his mother's sleeve and she looks down at him.

"Yes, baby?" she asks.

"I have a boyfriend," Blaine states proudly, a huge smile on his face. Diane can't help the wide smile that spreads her across her face as well. She already knew the answer but she had to ask anyway.

"And who might that be?" Diane asks with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Me!" Sebastian says proudly and beams at his aunt.

"Well I think that's wonderful!" Diane says as she helps the two little boys in her car and buckles them into their booster seats. The boys instantly link hands, intertwining their fingers. "I always knew you two would be boyfriends." The boys smile even more at each other.

"Where we going mommy?" Blaine asks, looking out the window.

"We have to go pick up Cooper from school. Then we're going back to our place and Sebastian's mommy will pick him up later," Diane informs the two of them.

"Cooper!" Blaine squeals.

"I love Coop!" Sebastian says loudly.

"I know you boys love him! He loves you too as well. Very much," Diane says, smiling at them from the rear view mirror. They finally pull up to Cooper's school and the little ones begin bouncing in their seats when they spot him in the distance.

"Cooper, hurry!" Blaine called even though his older brother couldn't hear him. Cooper gets in the car and gives his mom and kiss on the cheek. Then he turns around in the passenger seat to look at his two little brothers.

"Hey there guys! How was your first day of school?" Cooper asks them.

"It was great! I have a boyfriend!" Blaine says excitedly.

"Let me guess?" Cooper said with a smirk on his face.

"It's Sebastian! Sebastian is to me like Lisa is to you!" Blaine tells his brother. Cooper smiles and looks to Sebastian.

"You better not break my brother's heart," he warns Sebastian.

"I won't! Never!" Sebastian promises. Cooper smiles and turns back around in his seat as Diane pulls away from the school.

Once they get back to the Anderson house Cooper goes into his room to work on homework. And where Cooper goes, Blaine and Sebastian go. So they followed him into his room and played on his floor while Cooper worked. They're playing patty cake when Carey comes running into the room. Her little two year old legs carried her fast for her being so young. Carey instantly runs into her big brother and gives him a big hug. Sebastian hugs her back and then lets her go when she runs into Blaine. She hugs him just as tightly as she did her biological brother. Blaine hugs back with a smile and lets her go. Then Carey walks over and climbs into Cooper's lap.

"Why hello there little Carey!" Cooper said and he kissed Carey's cheek. Carey giggled and cuddled into Cooper's chest. Cynthia walks into the room and smiles at the four children.

"Hi guys," she said, picking Sebastian's little backpack up from the floor.

"Hi mommy!" Sebastian says as he stood up and hugged his mother's leg. "I got a boyfriend!"

"You do?" Cynthia exclaimed, already knowing because Diane told her.

"Uh huh, it's Blaine!" Sebastian told her excitedly.

"Well that's wonderful, sweetie!" she said, scooping her son up in her arms. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before setting him back down.

"Coopa ma boyfran!" Carey said and then hid her head in Cooper's chest. Cooper smiled and kissed the top of Carey's head.

"Carey, I have Lisa. You know that," Cooper told her. Carey looked up at Cooper and pouted.

"I next?" she asked. Cooper chuckled.

"Okay Carey, you can be my next girlfriend," he tells her. Carey smiled brightly and hugged Cooper super tight.

"Okay Car, time to go," Cynthia said, walking over to pick up her daughter.

"No! I stay with Coopa!" Carey said, muffled by Cooper's chest. Cooper smiles and stands up holding Carey.

"I'll take her out, Aunt Cynthia," Cooper says, carrying Carey out of the room.

"Thank Cooper. She loves you so much," Cynthia tells him. Cooper chuckles.

"I can tell," he says as Carey blushes, hiding her face again. Cooper puts Carey in her car seat and buckles her in. "Goodbye beautiful," Cooper said, giving Carey another kiss on the cheek. She giggled.

"Bye Coopa!" she calls as Cooper walks away. Cynthia had already gotten Sebastian into his booster seat and he was waving goodbye to his new boyfriend.

Cooper and Blaine walk back into the house and crash on the couch together. Cooper picked up the remote and put a cartoon show on that he knew Blaine loved.

"Cooper, what kind of things do boyfriends do?" Blaine asked his older brother.

"Well, at your age they mostly just play together like you guys already do," Cooper tells him.

"What about when we older?" Blaine asks. Cooper can't help but chuckle and pat his little brother on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you when you're older, B."

* * *

><p><strong>And I had to add Niff! They're just the best friends Blaine and Sebastian could have! Like this chapter? Like this story? Let me know :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada Chapter 6! In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 5, Cooper is 15 and Carey is 3. In this chapter the family can get a bit confusing so at the very end I'm going to put up a little family tree type thing to hopefully help you guys understand it a little more if you find it confusing. And I've decided I'm going to do a little contest... If you can find my Hunger Games reference in this chapter (there's two parts to it and if you've read the books it should be super easy) then I will PM you a free spoiler to any story of mine, your choice! So if you get it right, I'll PM you asking what story you want a spoiler to and once you answer me I'll give you a spolier from it! I just thought this would be a fun idea :) This has to be the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories ever. So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked super hard on it! Without further delay, I present Never Alone, chapter 6...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Blaine, come here! Look at all the snow!" Cooper called, kneeling on the couch to look out the window behind it. Little five-year-old Blaine came trotting over and plopped himself down next to his big brother on the couch. He had to stand though so he could see over the back of the couch.

"Wow! We play in it?" Blaine asks, looking over to his brother.

"Maybe later, B. Dinner's almost ready," Cooper tells his baby brother.

"Fine," Blaine pouts and looks back out the window. "It still falling!"

"Yeah, there's a ton of it out there!" Cooper said, looking as far as he can into the snow covered evening. When he spots a familiar car he smiles to himself before tapping his little brother on the shoulder.

"What?" Blaine says, looking up at Cooper. Cooper just smiles and points to the car. Blaine turns his little head and looks at the car and gasps. "Sebby!" Blaine yells as he jumps off the couch and runs to the door.

"Blaine, stay in the house, its cold out there," Diane says, spotting her youngest son as she sets the plates at the table. Blaine pouts and crosses his arms. That is, until he spots his best friend walking towards the house in the snow. Blaine smiles brightly and begins jumping up and down. Then his cousin Josh comes and pulls on his arm. Blaine looks over at him. Josh was his age and had shaggy brown hair with brown eyes to match.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, disappointed his attention was taken away from his best friend.

"We play with your toys?" Josh asks. Blaine sighs. It was really tempting since he had just gotten a bunch of new toys this morning for Christmas. But he wanted to see Sebastian. Well, Sebastian could just come over and play with them once he gets inside.

"Okay," Blaine says, walking over to the Christmas tree and pulling out some of the toys he received. Josh sits down across from him and begins to play with him.

Cooper opens the door and lets the Smythe's in.

"Hey, guys!" Cooper says as he lets them in.

"Cooper, hi! Merry Christmas!" Cynthia says, leaning in to give Cooper a hug. He hugs her back and then Carey is attached to his leg. He chuckles and lifts her up into his arms.

"Why hello there, cutie," Cooper says making Carey giggle and blush.

"Merry Christmas!" Carey says, giving Cooper a kiss on the cheek. Cooper smiles and sets her down.

"Merry Christmas to you too! Now, some of my cousins are here. Would you like to play with them? They're twin girls and they're two years old. Would you like that?" Cooper asks, bending down to be at her level. Carey nods.

"I make new friends!" Carey says excitedly. Cooper smiles and walks her over to their baby cousins Annie and Effie. Carey smiles and sits down with them.

"Hi, I Carey!" Carey tells them before they start to play together. Cooper smiles and walks away to hang out with the cousin more his age. Maria is sixteen and they get along quite well, always joking around with each other. She's the closest thing Cooper has to a sister and every time they're together you'd think they were siblings by the way they fight and then goof around with each other two seconds later. Cooper plopped down next to Maria on the couch as Diane comes out of the kitchen to great the new arrivals.

"Cynthia! Guys! Hi! Merry Christmas!" Diane says, hugging Cynthia as Jason sets the presents they brought under the tree. Cynthia hugs her best friend back.

"Merry Christmas to you as well!" Cynthia says. Diane smiles and leads the two adults over to where the other adults are. Cynthia already knew all of Diane's family so it was nice to see them again but she hadn't seen any of Stephen's family since the wedding over fifteen years ago.

"Mr. James! Ms. Ellie!" Cynthia exclaimed, walking over and hugging Diane's parents tightly. They welcome her with open arms and hug her back.

"It's so nice to see you and your beautiful family again!" Ellie says, holding Cynthia's hands and smiling at her. Cynthia smiles and is then pulled into another hug by James.

"I remember when you were just eight years old!" James says and Cynthia rolls her eyes playfully, knowing he would say that since that's what he says every time he sees her.

"Cynthia!" Diane's older sister Melinda called, walking over to Cynthia and pulling her into a hug.

"Melinda! It's so good to see you!" Cynthia says, hugging back.

"You too! Last time I saw you, you looked like you were about to pop!" Melinda says with a chuckle. Cynthia chuckles too.

"Yeah, that happens when you're nine months pregnant," Cynthia says with a smile. Melinda's husband Max comes up and says hello to Cynthia and Jason. Then Cynthia spots Diane's cousin Edna in the kitchen with Diane and helping her cook. Cynthia walks in and taps Edna on the shoulder. Edna turns around and smiles immediately.

"Cyn!" she calls, pulling Cynthia into a hug. Cynthia smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you, Edna! I have to see those babies of yours! Twins, right?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah! They're right over…" Edna stops when she sees her twins playing with another little girl. "I believe that's your baby girl they're playing with isn't it?"

Cynthia peered over to where Edna was looking and smiles. "Yeah, that's my little Carey."

"She's adorable! That's my little Annie and Effie!" Edna says.

"They're so precious! Two now, right?" Cynthia asks, looking back to Edna.

"Yeah, in their terrible twos now!" Edna says with a chuckle. Just then, Edna's husband Patrick walks in.

"Dinner almost ready?" he asks.

"About ten more minutes," Diane answers, taking the boiling potatoes off the stove so she can prepare them for mashed potatoes.

"Patrick, you remember Cynthia, right?" Edna asks, gesturing to Cynthia.

"Of course I do! How are you Cynthia?" Patrick asks.

"I'm great, how are you?" Cynthia responds.

"I'm doing great!" Patrick announces, suddenly getting pulled away by little Effie who wants him to come play with her, Annie and Carey. Cynthia smiles as she helps Diane and Edna with the dinner.

Stephen pulls over Jason and introduces him to his family.

"Jason this is my little sister Paisley, her husband Richard and their daughter Maria is over there sitting next to Cooper on the couch," Stephen says. Jason smiles and greets the two adults who he's sitting by.

"And I'm Stephen's older brother Paul," Paul says, extending a hand to shake Jason's.

"Nice to meet you," Jason says politely.

"This is my wife Andrea and our son Josh is over there, playing with Blaine," Paul continues. Jason shakes Andrea's hand and looks over and smiles when he sees how much Josh has the "Anderson" look to him. Maria tells Coop she's going to see if the moms need any help with dinner so he decides to go over and sit with his dad and the adults over there.

Sebastian wanders over to where Blaine is playing with another boy. He's not shy but he's not used to seeing that. Blaine smiles widely when he sees his best friend standing next to him.

"Sebby, this is my cousin Josh. Josh, this is my best friend in the whole wide world Sebastian!" Blaine introduces them. Sebastian and Josh just smile at each other. Blaine then pulls Sebastian down into his lap and wraps his arms around him. Sebastian smiles and cuddles back against Blaine's chest. The two smile at each other. Josh looks at them funny and then gets up and leaves, going over to his dad. Sebastian and Blaine just shrug it off, not really paying mind to Josh anymore now that they have each other. Josh walks over to his dad and sits on his lap, pouting.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Paul asks, adjusting his son on his lap.

"Blaine and Sebastian are yucky together," Josh tells him, making a face. Paul looks over to the two young boys on the floor. They're holding each other and giggling.

"Better have Blaine hang out with some girls there, Stephen," Paul says giving Stephen a warning look. Stephen just looks away from his older brother's gaze. Cooper is glaring at his uncle.

"Blaine's fine just the way he is," Cooper tells him. Neither man says anything else about the subject.

"Okay, dinner's ready everyone!" Diane announces as she brings the chicken out to the table. Blaine and Sebastian scramble to get up and run over to the little table for the children. They sit next to each other and Carey takes her seat next to Sebastian. Her new friends Annie and Effie fell asleep so they're currently napping on the couch. Cooper and Maria both roll their eyes as they're forced to sit down at the kid's table. Cooper sits down next to Carey which makes her smile wide. Maria sits down next to Blaine since Josh took the seat next to Cooper, not wanting to sit near Blaine.

"Welcome everyone," Stephen begins. "Thank you all for coming to the Anderson family Christmas. We're glad you all could make it. I hope everyone enjoys this meal. I'm sure you will, Diane is a great cook. So, cheers everyone!" Everyone clinks their glasses together and they all begin to eat. The adults talk about things that are completely meaningless to the kids. The kids eat in mostly silence since Diane can make some good food and they couldn't stop eating all of it. Once Blaine is done he groans and leans against Sebastian.

"I eat too much…" Blaine tells him. Sebastian frowns and wraps his arms around Blaine, softly rubbing his tummy. Blaine smiles and leans his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "Feels nice, Sebby."

Sebastian smiled and leaned his head against Blaine's head. They sat like that while they waited for everyone else to finish eating. Once everyone was done, all the kids were told to go play until it was time for desert. Cooper led them all to his room and they took various positions on top of his bed.

"What we play?" Blaine asks the group.

"Truth or dare!" Josh said with a smile. Cooper rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the game but when it came to immaturity, Cooper was all over it.

"Okay, that sounds good. Who goes first?" Cooper answers his cousin. Carey climbs in to Cooper's lap, too young to really understand what's going on.

"Me!" Josh announces and since no one objects he goes ahead and starts. "Um, Maria, truth or dare?"

Maria considers her options for a moment. "Hmm… Dare!" She finally decides. Josh thinks for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss Sebastian!" Josh says excitedly. Blaine is instantly glaring at his cousin. Sebastian is looking down, blushing. Maria and Cooper exchange a look. Cooper has told Maria all about Blaine and Sebastian's relationship and she doesn't want to hurt her little cousin. Sebastian then pouts.

"I prefer either Blaine or Cooper…" Sebastian says. Josh frowns. He doesn't want to see two boys kiss. Maria leans over and whispers to Cooper and he nods.

"I have a better idea," Maria says to Josh. Cooper leans over and kisses Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian smiles. Carey and Blaine are left pouting. Cooper notices Carey's pout and kisses her on the cheek as well. Carey giggles and wraps her arms around Cooper's neck, clinging to him. Blaine crosses his arms. Sebastian smiles at him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you Blainey," Sebastian tells him.

"I love you too, Sebby," Blaine says, smiling up at his best friend. Josh rolls his eyes and climbs off Cooper's bed, leaving the room. Maria rolls her eyes at her cousin's reaction, already being able to tell he was going to grow up like his father.

A few minutes later Stephen walks into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he demands.

"We're just playing truth or dare, dad," Cooper tells him.

"Well, that's enough. Come on out, desert is ready anyway," Stephen tells them, walking back out the door. Cooper sets Carey on the floor and gets down. The two older kids let the little ones exit first. Cooper leans over and whispers in Maria's ear.

"Looks like we have a homophobe cousin," he tells her. She nods in agreement and rolls her eyes. All the kids go back to the kiddie table for desert. Diane serves them each a piece of pie.

"Is this grandma's pie?" Blaine asks his mother.

"Mhmm, it sure is," she tells him.

"Yay!" Blaine exclaims. "My grandma's pie is the best!" he tells Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and takes a bite.

"Yummy!" he announces. Blaine smiles and begins to eat his own pie. The child's table was silent yet again as they consumed their delicious pie. Everyone downed it quickly because it really was so good. But once everyone was done Diane walked over to the kid's table.

"Who's ready for presents?" Diane asks. Sebastian's, Blaine's, Josh's and Carey's eyes all widened and they darted for the tree. They all nestled in quite close to the tree as Cooper and Maria came in and sat down behind them. Annie and Effie had just woken up and came in and came in and snuggled in close to Cooper. Cooper smiles because it seems like all the little kids just love him.

"Cooper, would you like to be the ones to hand out the presents?" Diane asks, sitting down on the couch with the adults. Cooper smiles and nods. Annie and Effie pout but just cuddle close together instead. Cooper pulls out the first present and reads the tag.

"To Josh from Aunt Paisley and Uncle Richard," he says as he hands Josh the present. Josh opens the present and smiles when he sees it's a new video game. He runs over and hugs his aunt and uncle. Cooper continues to hand out presents to the kids and occasionally some to the adults. He got excited when he got to open a present himself but strangely got more excited when he saw Carey, Blaine and Sebastian's reactions to their gifts. It was priceless. Eventually he got to the Anderson's gifts for the Smythe's.

"To Sebastian from Uncle Stephen and Aunt Diane," Cooper says, sliding the gift to his second little brother. Sebastian looks at it and his eyes widen somewhat at the size. It's about as tall as he is. He begins to tear the paper away and gasps when he can tell what it is. He quickly rips the rest of the paper away to reveal a miniature basketball net. Sebastian's smile couldn't be wider as he began to jump up and down. He ran over and jumped on Stephen and Diane's laps.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, hugging them both around the neck. Diane laughed and hugged Sebastian back.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," she told him. Stephen smiled and patted Sebastian's back.

"No problem, kiddo," he told him. Sebastian smiled at them once more before walking back to his gift. He hugged it once before Cooper pushed it off to the side.

"Blainey, did you see it?" Sebastian exclaimed, sitting down next to his best friend.

"I did! I knew what you were getting," Blaine said with a giggle. Sebastian giggled too and hugged his best friend. Cooper pulled out the next present.

"Okay, to Sebastian from Cooper," Cooper said with a smile as he handed Sebastian the smaller gift. Sebastian smiled at Cooper before opening the gift. When Sebastian saw it he smiled wide.

"You got me my own?" Sebastian excitedly asked. Cooper smiled and nodded. Sebastian pulled it out of the packaging and showed his parents.

"Oh that's so great! Now you don't have to keep borrowing Blaine's," Cynthia told him with a smile.

"You're favorite movie!" Jason said happily.

"I know! I love The Lion King!" Sebastian told his parents before running over to Cooper and jumping in his arms. "Thank you so much Coop!"

Cooper smiled and hugged Sebastian back. "You're welcome, Seb."

Sebastian smiled and sat next to Blaine, showing him the VHS tape. Blaine smiled at his best friend, loving how happy he was.

"Now we have to Sebastian from Blaine," Cooper said, sending a wink to Blaine. Sebastian beams over at his best friend before taking the gift from Cooper. Sebastian takes it in his hands and is surprised to feel that it's pretty heavy. Sebastian looks at Blaine curiously before ripping open the paper. Sebastian's jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. It was a framed photo of Blaine and Sebastian at the beach last summer in a frame that Blaine had made all by himself. Sebastian knew this because Blaine had been into arts and crafts lately and had been making everything from picture frames to mugs to pillows. Sebastian can't tear his eyes away from the picture. He runs his fingertips along the frame. Blaine smiles as he sees Sebastian's reaction. Sebastian turns to face Blaine and smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you Blaine. I love this. I love you," Sebastian says as he puts the frame down and wraps both arms around his best friend, hugging him closely. Blaine hugs him back just as tightly, not even remembering there are other people in the room. Sebastian finally pulls back and kisses Blaine's cheek. He would've kissed Blaine on the lips but Cooper warned them that doing that in public now that they're getting older might not be the best idea. Neither of them understood why but they knew Cooper would never steer them wrong.

"You're welcome, Sebby. I'm glad you like it," Blaine told him with a smile. Sebastian kept one arm wrapped around Blaine as he pulled the picture frame back into his lap. Cooper smiled at the pair before pulling out the next present. Now it was Carey's turn. All the Anderson's knew what to get her. Dolls. This girl had such an obsession with dolls. So she was quite happy when that's what she got from all the Andersons. Next it was time for the Smythe's gifts to the Andersons. Cooper pulled out a big gift, a little bigger than Sebastian's basketball hoop and pushed it towards Blaine.

"To Blaine from Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Jason," he tells his baby brother. Blaine smiles and stands up, beginning to unwrap the paper. Blaine's grin is from ear to ear when he sees what it us. It's a kitchen play set. Cynthia knew Blaine loved to help out in the kitchen so she thought this would be perfect. Blaine ran up to his aunt and uncle and began jumping up and down in front of them.

"Thank you guys sooo much! I love it!" Blaine exclaims hugging each of them individually.

"You're so welcome sweetie, I'm glad you like it!" Cynthia says.

"You're welcome, pal!" Jason says with a wide smile. Blaine makes his way back to his previous spot as Cooper hands him another gift.

"To Blaine from Carey," Cooper tells him. Blaine looks at Carey and winks at her. Carey giggles and hides her face in her brother's back. Blaine opens the present and smiles wide.

"Carey, it's perfect! I love it!" Blaine says, moving behind Sebastian to give Carey a hug. Carey giggled and hugged him back.

"You really like it?" she asked, smiling up at Blaine.

"Of course I do! You know I have a Captain America action figure collection and I don't have this one yet!" Blaine told her excitedly. Carey smiled wide and clung to Blaine. Blaine laughed and sat back down, pulling Carey onto his lap.

"Oh this should be good. To Blaine from Sebastian," Cooper says, handing the next gift to Blaine.

"Okay, let him open this, I wanna see it," Sebastian says, pulling Carey off of Blaine's lap and into his own. Blaine smiles gratefully at Sebastian before tearing into the paper. Blaine opens the paper and is in complete awe. He looks down at an orange pillow with the words 'Blaine + Sebastian. Best Friends Forever' on it.

"D-Did you make this?" Blaine asks, looking over to his best friend. Sebastian smiles nervously and nods.

"Y-Yes… Do you like it?" Sebastian asks, almost shyly. Blaine places the pillow down and jumps into Sebastian's lap, nearly knocking Carey off. Carey just giggled and scooted closer to Cooper. Sebastian caught Blaine and started laughing, hugging him tightly.

"It's the best present ever. I love you so much," Blaine says, burying his head into Sebastian's neck.

"I love you too Blaine. Merry Christmas," Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine says in return, picking his head up and looking into Sebastian's eyes. Blaine sits back down next to Sebastian but this time they hold hands. Cooper smiles as he pulls out some more presents out from under the tree and they have his name on it. He opens the present from Jason and Cynthia and it's a video camera. He's so happy. He's always wanted one of his own. He loves to do little movies with Blaine but his parent's don't want him using their camera all the time so this gift is perfect. From Sebastian and Carey he got sports equipment, which he also loved. Cooper was very big into sports.

Once the presents were done, Edna told Diane that they had to go since they had a four hour drive back home. Everyone said their goodbyes and Carey said goodbye to her new friends Annie and Effie. Once they were gone it wasn't before long until Paisley, Richard and Maria had to leave since they lived two hours away. Cooper was sad to see Maria go but her birthday was only a month away and they'd be seeing each other then. Next to leave were Paul, Andrea and Josh. They had to get back to the hotel because their flight back to Phoenix left pretty early in the morning. As they were leaving Josh didn't really want to hug Blaine goodbye but eventually he did. Last to leave was Melinda and Max because they only lived a few towns over. Diane's parents, James and Ellie, were staying with Diane because they flew in from Maine to be here for today. So now all that's left are the Smythe's and the Anderson's.

Blaine and Sebastian run up to Diane and Cynthia as their cleaning up all the wrapping paper.

"Mommy can we go outside and play in the snow?" Blaine asks with his best puppy dog look.

"Yeah, mommy, please?" Sebastian asks as well, jutting out his lower lip. Cynthia and Diane look at each other and then Diane looks out the window.

"I don't know boys, it's pretty late and it's dark out," Diane says. Both boys pout and do their best to look even cuter.

"Well, maybe if you can agree to get Cooper to come outside and watch you two," Cynthia says. Both boys smile and run off to find Cooper. They find him in his room, sitting on his bed, playing with his new camera.

"Cooper?" Blaine asks cutely, walking up to his brother. Cooper looks up at the two little boys and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Will you come outside and watch us in the snow?" Sebastian asks, trying to match Blaine's cuteness. Cooper smirks.

"I knew you wanted something," he says. "Yeah, sure, get your coats on."

Blaine and Sebastian cheer and run into the living room to put on their coats and gloves.

"Don't forget your hats!" Cynthia calls when she sees them getting their gear on. Both boys roll their eyes, hating the hats because they messed up their hair. But they put them on anyway because they really wanted to get outside. Cooper comes out wearing his coat and is slipping on his gloves. Carey sees Cooper is going outside and is instantly interested.

"Daddy, can I go too?" Carey asks, looking up at her dad whose lap she was sitting on. Jason smiled down at his daughter, thinking her little crush on Cooper was adorable.

"Of course you can," Jason says, helping her into her coat. Carey smiles wide and takes Cooper's hand as the four of them head outside. Blaine and Sebastian ran out into the snow laughing and holding each other's hands. Cooper sat down on the porch step to watch them and Carey climbed into his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm in the cold night. She smiled and cuddled into his chest. Blaine grabbed onto Sebastian and fell into the snow, bringing Sebastian with him. They both laughed and began to make snow angels. After their backs began to get numb, they stood up and examined their work. It was beautiful. They smiled at each other and began to run around, catching snowflakes on their tongues. They kept giggling and held hands as they ran around in the snow. They were having the time of their lives and got sad when they started to get too cold. They didn't want this to end. Sebastian saw Blaine begin to shiver and pulled him into his arms, trying his best to warm Blaine up. After a while, neither boy could really take the cold anymore so they walked up to Cooper and told him they were ready to go inside. Cooper stood up, Carey taking his hand immediately and they all walked inside. Cooper helped Carey out of her coat while Blaine and Sebastian helped each other as well. Sebastian took Blaine's hand and led him over to the couch.

"Coop, come sit!" Blaine called over to his brother once he and Sebastian were seated. Cooper sat next to his brother while Carey went over to sit by her own brother.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Diane asks as she brought out two cups for her children while Cynthia held two cups for hers. All the children gladly accepted the warm drinks and began drinking them slowly. Sebastian got a hot chocolate mustache and it made Blaine giggle.

"Sebby, you so cute," Blaine says as he leans in, pressing his lips to Sebastian's to get the chocolate off. Cooper looked over at his grandparents to see their reaction to the kiss. Their grandfather had fallen asleep in his chair so he didn't see it but their grandmother was smiling at the two boys. Cooper smiled to himself and returned his attention to his drink. After all the hot chocolate was gone, the mother's collected the cups.

"I think they all had fun today," Cynthia said to Diane as they put the cups in the dishwasher.

"I think so too. They're all so great together," Diane says with a smile. Cynthia smiles at her best friend and the two make their way back into the living room to find that all four children had fallen asleep on the couch.

Cooper was lying against Blaine, resting his head on his little brother's. Carey was tucked into her brother's side, trying to keep warm. And Sebastian and Blaine were cuddled up together. Hands intertwined and heads right up against each other's. It was the best Christmas any of them could ever remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you didn't find the family confusing at all. But in case you did, here's my little famly tree I promised.<strong>

**James + Ellie = Melinda and Diane. Melinda + Max. Edna is Diane's cousin. Edna + Patrick = Annie and Effie**

**Stephen's Parents = Paul, Stephen and Paisley. Paul + Andrea = Josh. Paisley + Richard = Maria.**

**Hope that makes it a little more clear for you guys!**

**Anyway...make sure to comment with your answer to my Hunger Games reference challenge! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has arrived! Okay since no one got the Hunger Games reference it was the characters named Annie and Effie. Yeah, yeah I know it was lame... Anyway, back to chapter 7! I stayed up until 2:30 writing this so I hope you enjoy! I actually really like this chapter so I hope you do too! In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 6, Cooper is 16 and Carey is 4.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It's a bright summer day and Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe are, of course, spending it together. Cynthia is in the kitchen making them lunch as the two sit at the kitchen table and giggle about nothing. She didn't have work today so she was glad to take care of the three little kids in her life.

"Alright boys, grilled cheeses are up!" Cynthia says as she carries over two plates and places them in front of them.

"Yummy!" Blaine says, picking up his sandwich, "Thank you!"

"Thanks, mom!" Sebastian says.

"You're welcome boys!" Cynthia says, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Is Carey gonna eat?" Blaine asks with his mouth full.

"No, she's in her room taking her nap," Cynthia says as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Where's Cooper?" Sebastian asks, kicking his little legs under the table as he eats. Blaine rolls his eyes as he swallows his current bite.

"He's with Lisa. Again," Blaine says, taking another bite.

"Again? When is he not?" Sebastian asks.

"Never! They're always together!" Blaine complains.

"That's because they're in love, boys," Cynthia tells them, walking in and leaning against Sebastian's chair.

"So? They've been dating for years, they should be tired of each other by now…" Blaine says with a pout. Cynthia smiles and crouches down in between the boys.

"You boys know Cooper still loves you more than anything. He just wants to spend some time with his girlfriend," she tells them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Blaine pouts. Cynthia can't help but smile as she walks back into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. The boys finish their lunch in silence and get out of their chairs.

"What do you want to do now?" Sebastian asks his best friend.

"I don't know. What about you?" Blaine asks.

"Wanna go play outside?" Sebastian offers.

"Okay!" Blaine quickly agrees. Sebastian takes Blaine's hand and takes him into the kitchen.

"Mommy?" he asks Cynthia.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Cynthia asks, not looking up from her cooking.

"Can me and Blaine play outside?" Sebastian asks.

"Sure, boys. Be careful," she tells them, smiling down at them. They smile and run outside.

"I wanna swing!" Blaine announces, sitting down on a swing on the Smythe's playground.

"Me too!" Sebastian says, sitting on the swing next to Blaine. They both begin to swing, kicking their little legs to go higher and higher.

"Let's see who can go highest!" Sebastian calls.

"Okay, you're on!" Blaine says, pumping his legs harder. They smirked at each other as they each went higher and higher. But finally, Blaine kept going higher and Sebastian just stayed at the same height.

"Ha! I win!" Blaine gloated as he began to slow himself down.

"Not fair! It's because you're smaller! You go higher!" Sebastian whined. Blaine giggles and sticks his tongue out at Sebastian.

"Fine, let's have another contest. I'll still win!" Blaine said, standing up off the swing. Sebastian stood up as well and looked around the backyard.

"Okay, let's see who can climb up the slide faster," Sebastian said, walking over to the slide. Blaine nods and walks over to stand next to his best friend.

"Who first?" Blaine asks.

"You," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine smirked in return.

"Fine," he said before running up the slide. In the middle of the slide his foot slipped and he fell back down to the bottom, pouting.

"No fair! I should get a redo!" Blaine complained.

"No! It's my turn now!" Sebastian said, rubbing his hands together. He runs up to the slide and successfully makes it all the way up to the top.

"Woo!" he calls from the top. Blaine stands at the bottom with his arms crossed, pouting. Sebastian slides back down the slide and wraps his arms around Blaine.

"It's not fair. You have longer legs," Blaine says. Sebastian smirks and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"Okay, we're tied. We done competing?" Sebastian asks. Blaine nods and lays his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiles and lays his head against Blaine's.

"What now?" Blaine asks. Sebastian picks his head up and looks around.

"Monkey bars?" Sebastian asked, letting go of Blaine and walking over to them.

"I don't know how," Blaine says, staying where he was standing.

"It's easy," Sebastian says, climbing up the ladder, "Just watch me then you can do it."

Sebastian grabs ahold of the first bar and steps off of the ladder. He swings his body and reaches one of his hands for the second bar. He grabs it and then brings his other hand over to the second bar as well. Then Sebastian went to reach for the third bar but his hand slipped just as his fingertips grazed it. Sebastian fell to the ground, landing on his left arm.

"Ow!" Sebastian screamed extremely loud and began to cry and scream in pain. Blaine ran to his side, kneeling down next to him.

"Sebastian! Oh no, are you okay?" Blaine asked, completely unsure of what to do.

"B-Blaine, it hurts!" Sebastian screamed, wincing in pain. Cynthia, who had heard the screaming, ran outside and came to her son's side.

"Sebastian! What happened, baby?" she said, trying to remain as calm as possible for Sebastian's sake. Sebastian just kept crying.

"He was on the monkey bars and he fell," Blaine told his aunt. Cynthia frowned and helped Sebastian to his feet.

"What hurts, Sebastian?" she asked, looking him over.

"M-My arm, mommy…" Sebastian said, leaning into Blaine's side. Cynthia nods and carefully picks Sebastian up in her arms.

"Okay, baby, we'll go get it looked at. Blaine, can you please go wake up Carey and bring her to the car?" Cynthia asked, looking down at Blaine. Blaine nodded and ran into the house. Cynthia carried Sebastian inside and picked up her purse with her free hand.

"W-Where are we going, mommy?" Sebastian asked, burying his head into his mother's neck.

"The hospital, baby. A doctor needs to look at your arm," Cynthia said, heading out the front door. She got to the car and threw her purse in the front seat before opening the back door and carefully putting Sebastian in his booster seat. "Just hold your arm carefully, okay baby? Just keep it in a comfortable position, we'll get it all better soon, I promise."

Sebastian nodded and held his arm to his body carefully as he looked out the window for his best friend to return.

Blaine ran into Carey's room to find her still asleep. He climbed on the bed next to her and softly shook her shoulder.

"Carey? You need to wake up," he said in her ear. She groaned and swatted his hand away. Blaine huffed and shook her harder. "Carey, get up now. Sebastian's hurt."

Carey's eyes shot widen open as she sat up. "Sebby hurt?"

"Yes, he hurt his arm and we need to go to the hospital. Come on!" he said, running out of her room. She quickly followed and they went outside and to the car. Cynthia helped them both into their booster seats as well and warned them not to touch Sebastian because it could hurt his arm. Cynthia quickly drove to the hospital. Sebastian kept wincing in pain.

"Sebby, you'll be okay, I promise," Blaine assured his best friend. Sebastian looked over at Blaine.

"Thanks, Blainey," Sebastian said without a smile. That's how Blaine knew he was in a lot of pain. Sebastian always smiled at him. Blaine frowned, wanting to make the pain go away.

Cynthia parked at the hospital and helped Blaine and Carey out before carefully maneuvering Sebastian out and holding him in her arms. They went inside and Cynthia sat Sebastian down on a chair in the waiting room, leaving the other two children with him. She went to the front desk and signed Sebastian in. She returned to find Sebastian curled up into Blaine's side, crying softly. She sat down in the chair on the other side of Sebastian and smoothed some hair out of his face.

"They said they should be calling you back soon, sweetheart," she told him earning a nod from the injured boy. "I'll be right back, I'm going to call daddy, okay?"

Sebastian nodded again and Cynthia walked a few feet away to call her husband at work. Sebastian looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine looked back down at him with tears in his own eyes.

"W-Why are you crying Blaine?" Sebastian asked, reaching up with his good arm to wipe Blaine's tears away.

"T-Two reasons," Blaine started, "One, because you're in pain and I hate it. T-Two…b-because I should have caught you when you fell…"

Sebastian sat up straight, wincing when a sharp pain shot through his arm. He put his good hand on Blaine's cheek and made Blaine look him in the eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped it. You were too far away. But I know if you could have you would've," Sebastian told him honestly. Blaine sniffed and nodded. Sebastian kissed his cheek before snuggling back into his side. Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around Sebastian and held him. Carey was sitting on the other side of Blaine, just dangling her feet over the edge of the seat, not fully understanding the situation. Cynthia came back and regained her seat next to Sebastian.

"Daddy's on his way," Cynthia told Sebastian. Again, he only nodded. Cynthia frowned then looked at her phone. "I should probably call your mommy, Blaine."

Cynthia stood again and dialed Diane's number.

"Hello?" Diane answers.

"Hey, it's me," Cynthia says, pacing back and forth. Diane can hear in her best friend's voice that something's wrong.

"What is it, Cyn? What's wrong?" Diane asks, beginning to get worried. Cynthia sighs.

"Sebastian fell and broke his arm. I'm here at the hospital with the kids," Cynthia tells her.

"Oh no! Is he alright?" Diane asks.

"I'm pretty sure he broke his arm," she tells her, keeping her voice low so Sebastian won't over hear her assumption.

"Oh poor baby!" Diane exclaims. "Do you want me to come get Blaine?"

"No, no, I think he's better off here, actually. Sebastian's clinging to him and I think he'd be a wreck if he left," Cynthia said, looking over to the two little boys who were cuddled up on the chairs.

"Yeah, I can definitely see keeping them together right now. Blaine would probably go crazy with worry if he left," Diane added.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to let you know where we were and what's going on," Cynthia says.

"Thanks for informing me. And please keep me updated. Actually, would you like me to swing by? It's no trouble," Diane offers.

"No, I think we're okay. Jason's on his way," Cynthia tells her.

"Okay, well you call me if you need me okay? Or when you need me to pick Blaine up," Diane says.

"Will do," Cynthia says with a nod even though Diane can't see it.

"Alright, well I'll hear from you soon," Diane says.

"You sure will. Talk to you soon," Cynthia replies.

"Bye," Diane answers.

"Bye," Cynthia says, hanging up and walking back over the kids. Just then, Jason walks in and swiftly makes his way over to his son, kneeling in front of him.

"Seb, you okay?" Jason asks, brushing some hair out of Sebastian's face. Cynthia comes up and stands behind him.

"My arm hurts, daddy…" Sebastian mutters. Jason frowns and kisses his son's forehead.

"It'll feel better son. That's what the doctor is for," Jason says, picking up Carey and sitting her on his lap as he takes her seat next to Blaine.

"Promise?" Sebastian asks, peering at his dad from behind Blaine.

"I promise, son," Jason told him with a small smile. Sebastian nodded and lay his head back down on Blaine.

"Sebastian Smythe?" a nurse asked, coming from behind the double doors that lead to the treatment area.

"Right here," Cynthia says, standing up and taking Carey in her arms since she looked like she was about to fall asleep. Jason stood up and took Sebastian carefully in his one arm while his other hand held Blaine's. Blaine half-hid behind Jason's leg, nervous about being in a hospital.

"Right this way," the nurse said, leading the five of them behind the double doors and into a little cubicle with a hospital bed and a bunch of equipment in it. Jason laid Sebastian down on the bed. Sebastian looked around at all of the equipment nervously. He hadn't really been scared until now. Blaine stood next to the head of the bed, looking around just like Sebastian. Cynthia took a seat, still holding Carey in her lap. Jason took the seat next to Cynthia.

The nurse took Sebastian's vitals and told them that someone would be in shortly to take Sebastian into x-rays. Cynthia thanked her and she left.

"Daddy, can Blaine come lay with me?" Sebastian asked, looking over to his father.

"Of course he can. Blaine just be careful, okay?" Jason said to Blaine, standing up to lift Blaine onto the bed.

"I won't hurt him," Blaine said as he lies down on the bed. Jason smiled at Blaine's words. Sebastian scoots himself over and lays his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine began to play with Sebastian's hair, knowing that it calmed him down. Sebastian closed his eyes. Sebastian got so lost in the feeling that he completely forgot about his pain and the fact that anyone else was in the room.

"I love you, Blaine," Sebastian said, making everyone in the room smile. Except for Carey since she had fallen asleep on her mother's lap.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Blaine said, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian?" everyone heard from outside the cubicle. Sebastian picked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Yeah?" Sebastian called nervously. Cooper poked his head in the room and then smiled.

"There you are buddy!" Cooper said walking into the room. And it was as if she had a sixth sense. Carey opened her eyes, waking up at the sound of Cooper's voice.

"Coop!" all three children called at once making Cooper laugh. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How ya feeling, pal? Heard you had a bit of a nasty fall," Cooper said with a frown. Sebastian nodded.

"I hurt my arm," he said, gesturing to his hurt arm. Cooper nodded.

"Is Blaine here making you feel better? Cause if not I'd have to beat him up," Cooper said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Blaine protested making Sebastian giggle.

"No, he's doing great," Sebastian said, smiling up at Blaine. Blaine smiled right back at him. Cooper smiled and got up to sit on the opposite side of the bed that Cynthia and Jason were sitting on. Carey quickly got off of her mother's lap and made her way into Cooper's. Cooper smiled down at her.

"And who said you are allowed on my lap?" Cooper joked. Carey giggled and poked her own chest.

"I did!" Carey announced, making herself comfortable on Cooper's lap.

"Sebastian?" a male nurse came in.

"Y-Yes?" he said, unsure of this new man.

"I heard you hurt your arm. I'm here to take you get an x-ray so we can find out what's wrong with it," the man said to him. Sebastian nodded and sat up.

"One of your parents can come with you," the man said and Sebastian looked at Blaine, sudden panic appearing in his eyes.

"Um sir," Jason said, standing and saying quietly near the man's ear, "If you want Sebastian to stay calm, you might want to let his best friend come along…"

The man looked at Sebastian's eyes and the way he was looking at the little boy next to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that's best," the man said.

"Okay, buddy, Blaine can come too," Jason told Sebastian with a smile. The panic disappeared from Sebastian's face and it was replaced with a slight smile. Sebastian carefully moved off of the bed and walked around the bed to take his mother's hand.

"I want you to come," Sebastian said as Cynthia stood up.

"Okay sweetie, I'll come," she said putting her purse on the ground. Sebastian let go of Cynthia's hand and gripped Blaine's. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the cubicle. Sebastian held onto Blaine's hand for dear life as they walked.

"My name is Brian if you need anything," the man said, smiling down at Sebastian. Sebastian just nodded and kept following Brian to their destination. They finally made it to the x-ray room and Brian went to set everything up. Sebastian hid behind Blaine, clinging to his best friend.

"Sebby, it's okay," Blaine said, turning around and kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian nodded and leaned into Blaine for a hug. Blaine carefully maneuvers his hands around Sebastian's waist and hugs him tightly. "I promise."

"Okay, ready Sebastian?" Brian asked, coming out from the other room. Sebastian swallowed thickly and nodded, walking towards Brian. Brian lifted Sebastian up to the table and asked him to lie down.

"Okay, I need to touch your arm to move it so we can get a good picture, okay?" Brian asks. Sebastian visibly tenses and his eyes widen. "I'll do my best not to hurt you, okay?" Sebastian nodded and Brian began to move his arm. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip as some sobs escaped his mouth. Blaine was instantly at his side. He stood next to Brian and began to caress his face, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Sebby. It'll feel better soon, I promise. Shhh, please stop crying," Blaine soothed his best friend. Sebastian opened his eyes to look at his best friend. Blaine looked right into Sebastian's eyes, not daring to look away. He wanted to keep Sebastian's gaze so he wouldn't focus on the pain.

"Alright, just keep it like that," Brian said as he went to get the iron vest to put over Sebastian.

"Blaine, honey, can you come here so Brian can put the vest on Sebastian?" Cynthia said, standing near the wall. Blaine tilted his head, still looking into Sebastian's eyes, silently asking permission if it was okay to leave. Sebastian nodded so Blaine kisses Sebastian's forehead and walked over to Cynthia. Cynthia put her hands on Blaine's shoulders, half comfortingly and half keeping him where he was so he wouldn't go back to Sebastian. Brian came back and put the iron vest on Sebastian.

"Alright, Mrs. Smythe, Blaine, I'm going to need you to come into this little room with me while I take the x-ray. Sebastian's eyes widened in fear again as he heard his best friend had to leave.

"I'll be right back Sebby, I promise," Blaine said as the three of them went into the little room as Brian pressed the button. Brian took a few more x-rays, having to adjust Sebastian's arm a couple of times much to everyone's dismay. He finally finished and Sebastian hopped down from the table, new tears stinging his eyes. Blaine took Sebastian's good hand and squeezed it softly.

"You were brave," Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian smiled softly and whispered, "thank you".

The four of them made their way back to the cubicle and Sebastian instantly ran over to his dad for a hug. Jason hugged him carefully.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" Jason asks him. Sebastian looks up at his dad and shakes his head. Jason smiles. "Good. You're a tough kid, Seb." Sebastian smiled softly and climbs back on the bed. Before Blaine has the chance to climb back on, the doctor walked in with some x-rays and a kit in his hands. Sebastian looks at Blaine and Blaine is instantly by his side. Sebastian wrapped his good arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close. Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's forehead.

"It's okay, Sebby. I'm here," Blaine said softly to his best friend. Sebastian nodded.

"Hey there Sebastian, I'm Dr. Williams and we're just gonna look at your x-rays first, okay?" Dr. Williams asked. Sebastian nodded, keeping Blaine close. Dr. Williams smiled at him before walking over to the light board and hanging up the x-rays. He turned on the light and moved out of the way so everyone could see them. Cynthia had to do her best to keep from wincing once she saw it. The break in her son's arm was so clear that she could almost feel the pain in her own arm. The bone was clearly snapped. Sebastian sniffled.

"I-It's broken…" he said sadly. Dr. Williams nodded.

"I'm afraid so pal. But the good thing is it's a clean break so it should heal cleanly and quickly," Dr. Williams said, opening the kit he brought in with him.

"W-What's that?" Sebastian asks, peering over to try and see what the doctor is doing.

"This is just for your cast, kiddo. I'm just getting the right stuff out," Dr. Williams said. Sebastian nodded and Dr. Williams came over with the correct supplies. A nurse appeared by his side to assist him. "I'm going to have to move your arm a little, okay Sebastian?"

"O-Okay," Sebastian said timidly. Dr. Williams gently took Sebastian's injured arm in his hand. Sebastian winced and made a sobbing noise. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's good hand and held it tight. The doctor begins to apply the first layer to his arm and Sebastian begins to cry again. Blaine frowns and stands on his top toes so he can reach Sebastian's cheek. He presses his lips to Sebastian's cheek and leaves them there for a moment. The nurse smiled at the two little boys and then turned her head to smile at Cynthia who was smiling as well. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut again.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said, reaching up and caressing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian opens his eyes and stares into Blaine's. Blaine smiles reassuringly at his best friend and Sebastian manages a small smile in return. Dr. Williams finishes quickly.

"There we go, all done," Dr. Williams said, putting his supplies back in his bag. Blaine lets go of Sebastian as he examines his cast. It's green, Sebastian's favorite color. Blaine walks over to the nurse and pulls on her scrub top. She looks down at him.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asks.

"Do you have a marker?" Blaine asks, tilting his head. She sticks her hand into her pocket and pulls one out.

"Yes I do, here you go," she says, handing the marker to Blaine with a smile.

"Thanks!" Blaine says with a smile, walking over to Sebastian. "Sebby, can I be the first one to sign your cast?" Sebastian smiles wide.

"Of course, Blainey," Sebastian answers. Blaine smiles and writes on his best friend's cast. Blaine's just learning how to write and spell so it takes him a while but finally he pulls back with a satisfied grin on his lips. Sebastian looks down at it and he knows the words Blaine wrote very well. He smiles as he reads them.

**I love you. –Blaine**

"I love it. Thank you," Sebastian says, getting off of the bed and kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiles and hugs Sebastian. Sebastian hugs him right back, being careful of his new cast. The doctor hands Cynthia a prescription for pain meds and she thanks him.

"Okay boys, time to go home," Cynthia says as they all walk out and back into the waiting room.

"Ready to go home, B?" Cooper asks.

"NO!" Sebastian and Blaine scream at the same time, making everyone in the waiting room look at them.

"I need him!" Sebastian says, clinging to Blaine. Cooper looks up to Cynthia.

"Coop, just tell your mom that if she wants Blaine home I'll drive him home myself, okay?" Cynthia says.

"Okay, sure," Cooper says with a nod. "Bye B, hope you feel better Sebastian!"

Blaine waves as Cooper walks out and back to his car. The rest of them go back to the Smythe residence. Not before long, Carey is asleep in her bed. Sebastian and Blaine are cuddled up in Sebastian's bed and Carey walks in.

"Beauty and the Beast over?" she asks, looking at the blank TV. Both boys nod. She looks over the VHS tapes in Sebastian's room. "How about the Little Mermaid?" Blaine nods enthusiastically which makes Sebastian smile and nod too. Cynthia smiles and puts the tape in before leaving them alone with their movie. Not ten minutes later, Cynthia passes by the room and sees that both boys are fast asleep.

The next morning, Cooper rings the Smythe's doorbell.

"Hey Coop, come on in. They're in Sebastian's room," Cynthia tells him, letting him in the house.

"Of course," Cooper says with a chuckle as he walks to Sebastian's room. Cooper can hear his brother singing and he stops outside the room to listen.

"No one saying see here! Free to run around all day! Free to do it all my way!" Blaine sang out the lyrics to his favorite song from the Lion King. Cooper smiled and knew this was the perfect place to jump in. He stuck his head in the doorway and saw Blaine standing on the toy box at the foot of Sebastian's bed as a stage. Cooper popped in and sang the next line to his little brother.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!" Cooper sang, stepping into the room. Blaine turned to his brother and smiled widely before jumping back into character and getting into his big brother's face.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" Blaine sang and the interaction made Sebastian laugh. The brothers smiled at him and continued to duet the song. That's how they spent the majority of the rest of the day. Singing Disney songs to one another, laughing and just spending time together. It was the best medicine Sebastian could have gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute. So much fluff. But will that last into their teen years? yeah, I know they're only 6 now but I've got plans! Or do i? ;) But I'd like to hear what you'd like to happen in the story. One thing I'd actually be curious to hear about is if way way way in the future you'd be interested in seeing Carey and Cooper together? Or just leave it as a little girl crush? I think I have my mind made up on that but I'm not sure yet... But back to the Seblaine! I've got up until their thirties pretty much planned out but things can always change! So leave a review saying what you'd like to see happen and maybe I can make it work :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! :) Okay, so I know that most of my characters in this story are OC so you guys don't really know what they look like so I've decided to tell you who I see as the character! I only have like, 3 that actually have a face to the name but I figured you guys might like to know who I see. Carey, well when she grows up, I see as Lily Collins. I think Lily is so beautiful and that's who i see as Carey :) For Jason I see Matt Damon. I love Matt Damon and I just think he fits as Sebastian's dad. And for Lisa I see Eliza Dushku who you can actually find pictures of her with Matt Bomer ;D Anyway, that's all I really have faces for. Feel free to think of them or whoever else you'd like! I wish I had someone for Diane or Cynthia but as of now, I don't. Feel free to let me know who you think about when you read this, I'd love to hear! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Did the mail come yet?" Sebastian asked, walking out of his room in the morning, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sweetie, it's eight in the morning. The mail doesn't come for a few more hours," Cynthia says as she sets a bowl of cereal on the table for her son. Sebastian groaned and took his seat at the table.

"Why are you so anxious about the mail?" Jason asks from across the table, looking at his son over the top of the newspaper he was reading.

"I get the name of my teacher in the mail soon!" Sebastian explains to his dad, cereal spewing out of his mouth as he talks.

"Huh?" Jason asks, not being able to understand his son due to all the food in his mouth. Cynthia smiles and sets a cup of coffee down in front of her husband.

"Sebastian is getting the name of his teacher for the new school year mailed to him this week and he and Blaine want to know if they're in the same class," Cynthia explains to him.

"Yeah, we're _always_ in the same class!" Sebastian says, taking another bite of cereal.

"Wow, my boy is going to be in the second grade," Jason says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Cause he's old," Carey said, waking into the kitchen and sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"Am not! Shut up!" Sebastian yells back at her.

"Hey! Enough you two!" Cynthia says, getting a bowl of cereal ready for Carey.

"Sorry, mommy..." they both say.

"It's okay. Did you sleep well, Carey?"

"Yes, until I had a bad dream!" Carey says.

"Yeah, then she came in and woke me up..." Sebastian says, clearly annoyed. Cynthia smiles.

"Aww, she wanted her big brother to protect her," Cynthia says.

"No, she had a dream that I got eaten by a lion so she came into my room and jumped on top of me to hug me," Sebastian said, glaring at his little sister.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay! That's what you get for making me watch the Lion King over and over..." Carey says in return. Jason chuckles.

"She has a point there," their father says. Sebastian rolls his eyes and keeps eating. Cynthia sits down with her own breakfast just as the phone rings.

"Really? I just sat down!" Cynthia complains.

"I'll get it hon," Jason says, standing up and kissing his wife's forehead.

"Ew," Sebastian and Carey said at the same time. Jason smirked and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jason says.

"Hello Uncle Jason!" Blaine's cheery voice came through the phone.

"Why hello there, Blaine," Jason said, making his son look up at him with wide eyes.

"Hi! I have a question for you!" Blaine told his uncle.

"A question for me? Well, shoot buddy," Jason says.

"I got a letter from my school in the mail and it's probably the name of my teacher so can I come over so me and Sebastian can open them together?" Blaine asks.

"Of course you can. You know you're always welcome here, buddy," Jason replied. Sebastian smiled, thinking that his best friend was coming over.

"Great! Mom I can go! Thanks Uncle Jason!" Blaine said excitedly.

"No problem, Blaine. See you soon!" Jason said.

"Bye!" Blaine called before hanging up. Jason hung up as well and took his seat back at the table.

"Blainey's coming over?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"He sure is. So you better finish your breakfast and hurry up and get dressed," Jason told him. Sebastian slurped down the rest of the milk in his bowl and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I'm done!" he called, standing up and running to his room. Sebastian dressed quickly, picking out his favorite Pokémon t-shirt and some shorts. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and ran his hair brush through his hair. He finished in the bathroom and walked into the hallway.

"Sebby, come help me!" Carey said, pulling on her brother's arm.

"With what?" Sebastian groaned.

"Find something to wear!" Carey told him, dragging him into her room. Sebastian rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked into his sister's room.

"Pick whatever you want!" Sebastian told his sister.

"No, I want your help!" Carey said back.

"Fine!" Sebastian said and opened his sister's closet to look through her clothes. He finds a pink short with a butterfly on it and throws it at her. He finds a white skirt and throws that at her as well.

"There you go. Goodbye," Sebastian said, walking out of Carey's room.

"Thanks Sebby!" he heard her call as he walked into the living room. Sebastian plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He loved Saturday mornings because that meant Pokémon was on. Sebastian and Blaine had spent their whole summer collecting and trading their Pokémon cards. They even traded with their friends Nick and Jeff. It had become all four boys' latest obsession.

The doorbell rings and Sebastian jumps off the couch. He opens the door and pulls his best friend into his arms.

"Blaine!" Sebastian says.

"Sebby!" Blaine says back. They laugh and walk over to the couch so they can watch Pokémon together. Diane walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Hey Diane," Cynthia says, emerging from the hall.

"Hey there, Cyn," Diane says, setting her purse down on the table. "Blaine, I believe this is yours," Cynthia says, holding up a white envelope.

"Oh right!" Blaine says and runs over to snatch the envelope from his mother. Blaine walks back to the couch and lays his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Did yours come yet?" Blaine asks. Sebastian shakes his head.

"No, not yet," Sebastian says.

"I think I see the mail truck down the street," Cynthia says, looking out the window. Both boys sprang up and ran to the window.

"I see it! I see it!" Blaine yelled.

"Me too, it's coming!" Sebastian yelled back. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and took him outside. They waited impatiently by the front door.

"Ugh, he's taking forever!" Blaine complained. Sebastian sighed and squeezed his best friend's hand. The mail man finally arrived and put the Smythe's mail in the box. Sebastian headed for the mailbox, towing Blaine along. Sebastian opened it and pulled out all the mail. They began to walk up to the house as Sebastian shuffled through the letters. He finally found one addressed to him.

"Yes!" he called and held the letter in the air. They went inside the house and Sebastian handed the rest of the mail to his mom. Blaine went to get his envelope off of the couch. Sebastian came over and the boys stood right in front of each other.

"On three?" Blaine asks. Sebastian nods.

"On three," he agrees.

"One, two, three..." they both count off before tearing into their envelopes.

"Who do you have?" Sebastian asks.

"Mrs. Adams. You?" Blaine asks timidly. Sebastian groans and stomps his foot.

"I got Mrs. Duval!" he whined.

"Y-You got Nick's mommy," Blaine told Sebastian.

"Yeah, I know but we're not together!" Sebastian said. Blaine frowned and sat down on the couch.

"It's not fair..." Blaine mumbled.

"It's not," Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"What's wrong, boys? Didn't get the same class?" Diane asks as she and Cynthia walk in from the kitchen.

"No..." Blaine mumbled.

"Aww, it'll be okay boys. You'll still see each other a lot," Cynthia told them.

"It won't be the same..." Sebastian whined, laying his forehead against Blaine's head.

"You guys will be fine. I promise," Cynthia told them.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Sebastian and Carey walked down the hall on the first day of school. They were in the kindergarten wing, looking for Carey's classroom.<p>

"Room two, room three... Oh, there's room four!" Carey said, dragging the two boys over to it.

"Okay, we'll see you after school," Sebastian tells his sister. Carey nods and pulls Blaine into a hug.

"Bye Blainey! Have a good day!" Carey says to him. Blaine smiles and hugs her back.

"Bye Carey. You too," Blaine says. Next Carey hugs Sebastian.

"I love you Sebby, see you soon!" she says.

"Love you too, Car. Bye," Sebastian says, hugging her back. She lets go and waves at them before walking into her classroom. The boys head off towards the second grade wing. They find Blaine's room and stop in front of it.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Blaine says.

"Me neither," Sebastian agrees, looking down at his feet. Blaine pulls Sebastian into a hug and holds him tight. Sebastian holds Blaine just as tightly.

"I'll miss you," Blaine whispers in Sebastian's ear.

"I'll miss you too," Sebastian says, pulling back to look at Blaine.

"Bye," Blaine says.

"See you soon," Sebastian says. Blaine gives half a smile before walking into his classroom. Sebastian sighs and makes his way to his own class.

Both boys are miserable as the morning goes on. Sebastian has Nick in his class so it's not as awful as it could be for him. There's a little boy named David that Blaine is getting along with. They miss each other terribly though. Lunch comes and all the second graders are paraded into the cafeteria. Blaine sees Sebastian but all he can do it wave because he isn't allowed to leave his class. Both boys are very happy when their class tables are right behind each other. So when they're done with their food they just turn around in their seats and talk to each other.

"In my class, we have a class pet! It's a hamster named Marbles!" Blaine tells Sebastian excitedly.

"You're so lucky! All we've got are some gold fish!" Sebastian says.

"You like fish!" Blaine says.

"Yeah, but hamsters are better!" Sebastian says matter of factly. "Oh! Did I tell you we might be getting a rabbit?" Blaine says.

"No! That's so cool! I'm trying to talk my parents into getting me a puppy but I don't think it's working..." Sebastian says sadly.

"Maybe I can get you one for your birthday!" Blaine offers.

"I'd love that!" Sebastian says.

Lunch ends too quickly but then they are all released for recess. Blaine and Sebastian join hands as they run out to the playground. At first Blaine and Sebastian played with Nick, Jeff, David and David's friend Thad but then they went off to play by themselves.

"I wish you were in my class, Sebby," Blaine tells his best friend as they sit on the swings.

"I know me too. But at least we still get to see each other," Sebastian says. Blaine smiles and nods. The bells rings and it's time for the second graders to return to class. Blaine and Sebastian reluctantly get off of their swings and walk to where their teachers are waiting. They smile at each other as they walk back into the building. They each return to their class and can't wait until they get to see each other again.

The rest of the school day passes smoothly. The teachers release the students and Blaine and Sebastian instantly find each other in the crowded hallway.

"How was your day?" Sebastian asks as they walk towards the kindergarten wing.

"It was good. The best parts were seeing you," Blaine says with a smile.

"Aw, Blainey!" Sebastian says with a smirk. Blaine giggles just as Carey runs into them.

"Ow!" Blaine says.

"Oof!" Sebastian yells.

"I missed you two! I saw you all summer and now nothing!" she exclaims. She takes each of them by the hand and they walk out to where Diane was picking them up.

"There you are!" Diane says when she sees them. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

Diane can't help but roll her eyes and the vagueness and repetitiveness of the children. They all get in the car and buckle up.

"So did you boys get to see each other at all?" Diane asks as they get on the road. When she doesn't hear an answer she looks in the rear view mirror. She smiles when she sees that all three kids have fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously love writing Seblaine. They're just perfect. And I love writing Carey and Cooper alot as well. I like writing them together also. What ship would that be? Carooper? Cooprey? Haha, I like Cooprey! Cooper and Lisa is definitely Looper :) I know Cooper's not in this chapter but he's in the next one. I know, I already wrote it ;D <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here! Sorry it took so long, but I've been sooooo busy. But I just wrote the next chapter for this so that should be up shortly! My house actually got stuck by lightning last week so I didn't have internet until yesterday. And I wanted to tell you guys that I didn't have internet so I thought of an idea for if anything like that should happen again. I made a twitter account for my fanfic account! It's FangirlingFFN. Follow it to see when stories have been updated, spoilers and for any reason that I might not be updating my stories for a while. Oh! And Carey has a twitter too! TheCareySmythe! It's a roleplay account that I made (actually, that account was created before this story so I stole the RP character for this story :P) but it's still the same Carey that's in this story. Hope you guys enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Sebby, catch me!" Blaine called as they were both outside for recess.

"Okay!" Sebastian said as he started to run after Blaine. Blaine laughed and ran around the playground. Sebastian began to run faster and was gaining up on Blaine. He finally caught up and grabbed Blaine's waist, making them both fall to the ground. They laughed hard as they fell into a heap on the grass.

"That was fun," Blaine said as he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was," Sebastian says.

"They're gay..." they both heard boy said to his friend as they walked by Blaine and Sebastian. The best friends looked at each other, confused.

"What's gay mean, Seb?" Blaine asked once the boys walked away. Sebastian shakes his head.

"I don't know. I've never heard that word before... I hope it's not something bad..." Sebastian says with a frown.

"I hope not either. How can we be bad?" Blaine asked and Sebastian shrugged. It was the week before the last week of school so it was almost summer and it was hot out. Both boys sat up and Sebastian rolled his short sleeves up over his shoulders.

"Hey Sebastian!" a girl with short brown hair said, walking over to the two boys, noticeably looking at Sebastian's exposed arms.

"Hi Chelsea," Sebastian said, standing up. Blaine stood up as well and looked at the girl. Blaine recognized her from Sebastian's class but he didn't know her name until now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come play on the swings with me." Chelsea asked, smiling at Sebastian.

"Oh, um, I'm playing with Blaine," Sebastian said. Chelsea frowned and Blaine smiled to himself.

"But you always play with him. Can't you play with me just once?" Chelsea begged.

"Blaine's my best friend. I want to play with him," Sebastian tells her. Chelsea sighs.

"But I like you, Sebastian. You're cute and sweet," Chelsea said. Sebastian and Blaine's eyes went wide. Sebastian couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face.

"Well, thanks," Sebastian said. Chelsea smiled and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"You're welcome. So do you want to come play?" Chelsea tried again.

"I still can't, sorry. I'm playing with Blaine," Sebastian reminds her. Chelsea sighs and kisses Sebastian's cheek again before walking away to play with her friends. Sebastian smiled even wider and brought his hand up to his cheek. Blaine was glaring at Chelsea the whole time she walked back to her friends. Sebastian turned to Blaine with that smug look on his face still. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Someone likes me," Sebastian said.

"D-Do you like her?" Blaine asks, warily. Sebastian thinks about it for a moment.

"Nah. I don't know, she's too boring," Sebastian said with a shrug. Blaine smiled at his best friend.

"Blaine! Sebastian!" both boys heard coming from near the school. They smiled when they saw it was Jason. They both ran over to him.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Uncle Jason!"

"Hey boys. Ready to show me where Carey's classroom is?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Sebastian said, taking his dad's hand and leading him into the school. The three of them walked to Carey's classroom and Jason poked his head in to say he was here to pick her up.

"Daddy!" Carey called running up and jumping in her father's arms.

"Hey baby girl!" Jason said, scooping her up and carrying her into the hall.

"Daddy, why did you have to come _now_? We were just about to play a game!" Carey complained.

"Because if we don't leave now I won't be able to get you guys dressed and down to Cooper's graduation on time," Jason explains to his daughter.

"We're going to see Cooper?! Okay, let's go!" Carey said happily. Jason chuckled and took all three kids out to the car and buckled them in.

"Where are my mom and dad? Are they with Cooper?" Blaine asked once they got on the road.

"Yeah, they and Aunt Cynthia are over at the high school now," Jason explained. Blaine nodded and looked out the window.

"So Sebby did you talk to Chelsea today?" Carey asked with a smirk on her face. Blaine turned to look between Carey and Sebastian at this conversation.

"Yeah, she talked to me at recess. Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because her little sister Veronica is in my class and she told me what Chelsea wanted to tell you!" Carey said. Sebastian smirked.

"Oh yeah, she told me," Sebastian said.

"What did she tell you, son?" Jason asked.

"She told me that she likes me. That I'm cute and sweet," Sebastian explains. Jason smiles.

"And do you like her back?" Sebastian's father asked him.

"No," Sebastian said simply. Blaine had his arms crossed and was staring out the window. Jason could see Blaine's behavior in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself. He parked into the driveway and let all of the kids out.

"Blaine, your mom brought the outfit she wants you to wear over and it's in Sebastian's room," Jason tells Blaine.

"Okay, thanks," Blaine says as he and Sebastian head off towards Sebastian's room. They walk in and Blaine sees one of his nice outfits laid out on Sebastian's bed.

"Oh I like that outfit," Sebastian says, smiling at Blaine as he opens his closet. Blaine smiles and begins to undress. Sebastian picks out a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants and begins to dress as well. Once they're all ready they go out into the living room where Jason is.

"Where's Carey?" Sebastian asks.

"Still getting ready..." Jason says. Sebastian groans and rolls his eyes.

"I'll go help her," Blaine says before walking into Carey's room. "Need help?"

"Yes please! I don't know which dress to wear," Carey said, looking up at her closet. Blaine looks at all of Carey's dresses before pointing to a pink one with white flowers on it.

"Wear that one. It's Cooper's favorite," Blaine tells her with a smile. She smiles wide and quickly pulls the dress down.

"Okay!" she says before pushing Blaine out of the room so she can change. Blaine walks back into the living room and sits down next to his best friend.

"What's gay mean daddy?" Sebastian asks, looking up at his dad.

"Wh-What?" Jason asks, dumbfounded by his son's question.

"What's gay?" Sebastian asks again.

"Why? Where did you hear that?" Jason questions.

"We were laying on the grass at recess and two boys walked by and one said that me and Seb are gay," Blaine explains to his uncle. Jason sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Gay is when two boys, or men, love each other," Jason explains.

"But me and Coop love each other. Does that make us gay?" Blaine asks.

"No, not that kind of love. Love like a mommy and a daddy have. Like Cooper and Lisa have. Not family love," Jason tells them.

"So...are me and Blaine gay?" Sebastian asks. Jason puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Only you guys can figure that out. You guys will figure out who you are when you're older," Jason tells them. Both boys nod, still somewhat confused.

"I'm ready!" Carey announces as she walks out of her bedroom.

"Finally!" Sebastian says, standing up.

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to be late," Jason says, ushering the kids out the door. They all climbed back in the car and headed off to the high school. Once they arrived at the high school they made their way onto the football field where the ceremony was being held. They caught up with Diane, Cynthia and Stephen. They all sat down as the ceremony starts.

"Mom, how long until they call Cooper?" Blaine whispers to his mother as the principal is talking.

"Well, since his name starts with an A he'll be one of the first ones. He'll be right after Lisa actually," Diane tells him and Blaine rolls his eyes and the mention of Lisa. Carey gets bored and leans against her mother as the valedictorian speaks. Finally, it came time for them to call up the graduates.

"Lynn Adams. Jackson Agnew. Matt Aimes. Lisa Alessi."

The Anderson and Smythe families clapped for Cooper's girlfriend.

"Cooper Anderson."

The Anderson's and Smythe's cheered for Cooper as the three little ones stood up. Cooper could hear them from where he was crossing the stage and smiled to himself. He walked off the stage and took his seat next to Lisa.

"Okay, is it over?" Blaine asked, making Diane chuckle.

"No, now they have to call the rest of the students," she told him. Blaine groaned. There were so many more kids. Blaine had almost fallen asleep leaning against his mother by the time they finished calling everyone up. Once they had finished, everyone threw their caps in the air and Cooper and Lisa kissed. Sebastian and Blaine made faces and said "ew" while Carey pouted and crossed her arms. The families walked out to the front of the school to meet up with Cooper. They hugged and congratulated him before it was time for pictures.

"Cooper!" Lisa says, running up to Cooper and hugging him tight. Cooper smiles and hugs her back.

"Hey, babe," Cooper says. Lisa smiles and kisses his cheek as Stephen snaps a picture of the two.

"Lisa, are you and your parents ready to come back to our house for some cake?" Diane asks.

"Yeah, they're on their way over here," Lisa says with a smile. Lisa's parents walk over and everyone piles into their cars to head back to the Anderson house. Once there, Diane brings out the graduation cake that she bought for Cooper and cuts it into pieces.

"Cake!" Sebastian said, making grabby hands when his aunt offered him a piece. "Thanks!"

"Yum! Thanks mom!" Blaine said, going over to sit at the table. Blaine frowns when there's no seats left but Sebastian pats his lap. Blaine smiles and sits on Sebastian's lap.

"Blaine, would you like to come with us?" Lisa asks. Blaine looks up at her, not listening to her at all.

"What?" he asks. Lisa chuckles.

"I said that Coop and I are going to the beach tomorrow and I asked if you wanted to come," Lisa said. Blaine frowned. He hated just hanging out with the two of them. They were always so mushy together and Blaine felt left out.

"Can Sebastian come?" Blaine asks.

"Sure, if he wants to," Lisa said with a smile.

"It can be like a double date," Cooper murmurs earning a glare from his dad. Cooper just rolled his eyes at his father's look and turns his attention back to his cake.

"Cooper, on Sunday can you come to my gymnastics class? I want you to see me do a cartwheel!" Carey said, wanting Cooper to pay attention to her and not Lisa. Cooper smiles and nods.

"I sure can," Cooper tells her making Carey smile wide and hug him from the side. He smiles and pulls her into his lap.

Blaine yawned and snuggled back against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Blaine turned his head to look at his best friend.

"When we graduate high school, will we be old?" Blaine asks.

"Hey!" Cooper whines from across the table making both boys giggle.

"Yeah, we'll be really old," Sebastian says.

"But when we do, we're going to have fun. Go on vacation or something. Deal?" Blaine asks. Sebastian smiles and nods.

"Deal," Sebastian says. Blaine smiles and closes his eyes.

"No sleeping at the table, Blaine," Cooper teased, leaning across the table and smearing some icing on Blaine's face. Blaine's eyes shot open.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, scooping up some icing and wiping it on Cooper's cheek. Cooper stood up, grabbed his little brother and smooshed a piece of cake in his face making Blaine laugh wildly. Everyone else started laughing when they saw the mess all over Blaine's face. Blaine wiped some icing off of his face and wiped it on Sebastian, including him in the food fight. Sebastian laughed and joined the two brothers in the icing war. Everyone just stood around and watched as Cooper took on two eight-year-olds covered in frosting.

* * *

><p><strong>I love little Seblaine. Love it. I hope you guys enjoyed! And don't forget to follow FangirlingFFN :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's here! Just im time for Seblaine week too lol. I realized in the past chapter I didn't put their age but I usually do, it just slipped my mind last time. So if I do forget to put it there's an easy way to figure it out. You take whatever chapter it is, minus one. Since the chapters started before they turned one, it's always a year less than whatever chapter it is. So in this chapter Sebastian and Blaine are nine, Cooper is nineteen and Carey is seven. This one was a little sad to write towards the end :( But I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know how many of you aren't from the US so may not know what the NHL is. It's our hockey league here. Just keep that in mind as you read!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on!" Sebastian calls as he pulls on the sleeve of his dad's shirt. Jason laughed as his son pulled him up to the entrance of the arena. Blaine was right behind them pulling Stephen and Cooper by their sleeves as well.<p>

"You guys are so slow!" Blaine tells his brother and father.

"Calm down Blaine, the game doesn't start for a half an hour," Cooper tells him.

"I don't care, hurry!" Blaine complained. The five guys made it to the entrance, much too slowly for the little ones liking, and each handed the woman at the door their tickets. This was the first NHL game that Blaine and Sebastian are going to and they couldn't be more excited. The boys looked around at everything as they made their way down the different halls. Then Sebastian spotted the team store and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, daddy! Daddy! Can you buy me stuff?!" Sebastian asked, pulling his dad towards the store. Jason chuckled and walked with his son to the store. Blaine looked up at his dad with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Yes, Blaine?" Stephen asked with a straight face while Cooper's biting his lip to keep in his laughter.

"Can I please get a souvenir?" Blaine asks, batting his eyelashes.

"I don't know, Blaine do you think you deserve one?" Stephen asks in return, desperately trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"Yes! I got all A's on my last report card! And I keep my room cleaner than Cooper keeps his!" Blaine explained.

"Hey!" Cooper interjected.

"Well that is true," Stephen says with a chuckle earning a soft glare from his oldest son.

"So can I get something pleeeeeease?" Blaine asks, jutting out his lower lip just slightly.

"I suppose so," Stephen says, finally letting the smile come through. Blaine smiles wide and takes off towards the store.

"Me too, right dad?" Cooper asks as he and Stephen follow Blaine inside.

"You've got a job Coop," Stephen says with a smirk.

"Dad!" Cooper whines, making Stephen chuckle.

Blaine runs over to Sebastian as Sebastian looks through all the different items on the shelf.

"What're you getting?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know but I have to find something for Carey too," Sebastian says as he rolls his eyes.

"How about this?" Blaine asks, holding up and teddy bear with a Colombus Blue Jackets t-shirt on.

"Yes, she'll love that!" Sebastian says, taking the bear from Blaine. Sebastian smiled at Blaine. He could always count on Blaine to know exactly what Carey wants. Like last month when Sebastian and Carey were fighting and Sebastian called Carey stupid, Sebastian how no idea how to fix it. He felt awful. She wouldn't come out of her room and she wouldn't let Sebastian in. Blaine came over and told Sebastian that he needs to go into her room and just hug her and tell her he's sorry. So Sebastian did. He walked right in, despite Carey's protest and pulled her into his arms. He apologized and told her he loved her and that she was very smart. Carey forgave him and told Blaine to come over and join the group hug.

"Sebby, what should I get? There's so much cool stuff!" Blaine said, looking at some of the pucks lying on the shelves.

"I don't know, I don't even know what I want! Oh, look! Jerseys!" Sebastian said, running over to the jerseys.

"Hurry up boys, we have to get to our seats, the game is starting soon," Jason came over and told them.

"Okay! I want this!" Sebastian told his dad, tugging on the arm of a jersey.

"Okay, which one?" Jason asks, scooping up Sebastian in his arms so he could see the jerseys better.

"Who's the best player?" Sebastian asks, making Jason chuckle.

"I'm not sure honestly. I don't watch the Blue Jackets much," Jason explains.

"Well then why are we here?" Sebastian asks.

"Because my favorite team is the visiting team. The Boston Bruins," Jason tells his son.

"Oh. Well I still want a jersey," Sebastian says picking a random one out that's in his size. Sebastian holds the jersey and the teddy bear as Jason carries him over to the cashier. Sebastian sets the things on the counter and Jason sets Sebastian down on the floor so he can take his wallet out to pay for the merchandise.

"Blaine, did you find anything yet?" Cooper asks, walking over to Blaine, carrying a blue jackets t-shirt.

"I don't know what to get! Help me Coop?" Blaine asks and Cooper nods, crouching down next to his little brother to help him look through the merchandise on the shelf.

"Oh, I want that Coop!" Blaine called, pointing up to a higher shelf where there was a blue foam finger. Cooper reached up and got the foam finger, handing it to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, how about a jersey like Sebastian got?" Stephen calls to Blaine from over by the jerseys. Blaine looked back to where his dad was and frowned. Now he wanted both. He wanted the foam finger and he wanted to match Sebastian.

"Can I have both?" Blaine pleaded. Stephen shook his head.

"You can buy the foam finger with your birthday money?" Stephen offered.

"Okay! Coop, can you hand me another foam finger?" Blaine asked his brother.

"For what?" Cooper asked as he handed Blaine another one.

"I'm buying Sebastian one," Blaine said as he walked over to the cashier. Stephen paid for Blaine's jersey and Cooper's t-shirt while Blaine paid for his and Sebastian's things. The Anderson's walked out to where the Smythe's were waiting for them in the hallway.

"Sebby! I bought you a present," Blaine says, handing Sebastian one of the foam fingers.

"Oh Blaine, thank you!" Sebastian says, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Stephen, you didn't have to do that," Jason says.

"I didn't. Blaine bought that with his own money," Stephen says.

"You did?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smile. Sebastian hugs Blaine again, even tighter. Blaine smiles and hugs Sebastian back before putting his jersey on so the boys match. Sebastian wraps his arm around Blaine and they five start to make their way towards their seats.

"Where are we sitting, daddy?" Blaine asks as they find their section.

"Oh, Uncle Jason got us seats right on the glass," Stephen tells his son. Blaine looks up at his uncle with wide eyes.

"You did?! Thank you so much!" Blaine says.

"No problem, kiddo!" Jason says back as they find their row, right on the glass. They take their seats and Sebastian and Blaine stand up as the players come out for warm ups. They press their noses against the glass as all the players from the Boston Bruins skate by. They watch them all shoot pucks at the net and then get down on the ice to stretch. Sebastian leans over and whispers in Blaine's ear.

"Number 37 is really cute…" Sebastian whispers with a giggle. Blaine looks over to number 37 and blushes. He turns to Sebastian and nods.

"Yeah, he is," Blaine whispers back. They both giggle and sit back down. The teams go back to the locker room before game time.

"Cooper, can we play hockey when we go home?" Blaine asks his older brother. Cooper sighs and frowns.

"Blaine, you know when we get home I have to finish up packing," Cooper says sadly, knowing his little brother doesn't like being reminded that Cooper is moving out tomorrow.

"Coop, do you have to go? Can't you just stay with us? With me?" Blaine begs, his eyes beginning to tear up. Cooper hates seeing his little brother like this and every single time Blaine begs him he breaks a little. He doesn't want to leave Blaine but he's 19 now and Lisa wants to move into an apartment with him.

"I-I have to Blaine…" Cooper says, trying not to get emotional all over again. He knows tomorrow when he has to say goodbye to Blaine, he'll be a mess.

"No you don't! You're my big brother and I need you!" Blaine says, the tears starting to spill over.

"I-I have to use the bathroom…" Cooper says, getting up and walking away from the situation, knowing he'll cave to Blaine is he stays there for one more minute. Blaine buried his head in to Sebastian's neck, his tears falling onto Sebastian's shoulder. Stephen placed his hand on his youngest son's back.

"Blaine, Cooper is growing up now. It's time for him to go out and live on his own," Stephen says.

"But he's not on his own! He'll be with Lisa!" Blaine spat back.

"He loves her Blaine," Stephen reasons.

"But he loves me too! Why is he picking her over me?!" Blaine cries.

"Blainey, you and I don't live together and look at how much we love each other," Sebastian offers, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Blaine sniffles, wipes his eyes and looks over at his best friend.

"I-I guess you're right," Blaine says, leaning into Sebastian. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine. "Thanks, Sebby."

"You're welcome," Sebastian says. Cooper comes back with a bottle of water, obviously a little more relaxed than when he left. Cooper takes his seat between his dad and his little brother, staying quiet. Then Blaine just wraps his arms around his big brother, holding him tight.

"I love you Coop. And I'm gonna miss you," Blaine mumbles into Cooper's shoulder. Cooper returns Blaine's hug, holding him tightly as well.

"I love you too, Blaine. And I'm gonna miss you too. But I'm gonna see you all the time, I promise," Cooper tells his little brother. Blaine nods and squeezes his brother one more time before letting go. Cooper smiles and pats his shoulder. The lights go dark in the arena and music begins to play.

"Okay boys, the teams are about to come out and then the game starts," Jason leans in and tells the boys over the loud music. Blaine and Sebastian watch excitedly as the teams skate out onto the ice and get into their positions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your caps for the singing of our national anthem," the announcer announces over the speaker system. The five men rise and put their hands over their hearts as the Star Spangled Banner began to play. Once it's over, everyone sits down and the game begins. They Smythe's and Anderson's watched anxiously as the teams began to shoot at each other's nets, the goalies making spectacular saves. One of the Blue Jacket players got slammed into the glass right in front of the boys by a Bruin's player.

"Oh! Did you see that?!" Sebastian exclaimed as both players skated away.

The first period ends and Cooper is amazed at how much the boys are enjoying the game. They're having the time of their lives and it couldn't make Cooper happier. When the second period starts there's a fight right away and both Blaine and Sebastian are standing up, yelling as if the players are paying attention, telling the Bruin to kick the Blue Jacket's butt. The Bruin does end up winning the fight and Blaine and Sebastian cheer in victory. Towards the end of the second period the Blue Jacket's score and the two young boys pout in their seats, wanting the team with the cute guy on it to win. During the third intermission the Bruin manage to catch up making, the boys very happy. Then eventually they score another goal that wins them the game. The five men cheer once the game is over, Blaine and Sebastian standing up on their seats. As their cheering, the cute number 37 is skating his way over to the boys. He's bringing another player along with him who they boys think isn't so bad looking himself.

"Here you go boys," number 37 says as he hands his stick over the glass to Blaine. Blaine can't believe it. He blushes and smiles.

"Thanks!" Blaine says. Number 37 smiles at him as he skates away.

"And this one's for you," the other player says, handing Sebastian his stick.

"Wow, thank!" Sebastian says, taking the stick.

"No problem guys!" the player says as he skates away. Blaine and Sebastian grin at each other and look at the sticks they just received.

"Wow, nice boys," Jason says as they all began to walk out of the arena. Sebastian and Blaine can't stop smiling as they put their new hockey sticks in the trunk and they all pile into the car. Blaine sits in the middle of the backseat on the way home, chatting animatedly to Sebastian and Cooper on the long ride home.

* * *

><p>"Coop, are you almost done?" Diane calls up the stairs.<p>

"Yeah, be down in a second mom!" Cooper calls back. But Cooper had finished his packing an hour ago. Now he and Blaine were just in his room playing.

"No! You won't get me this time Batman!" Blaine called as he jumped off of one of the boxes in Cooper's room onto Coop's bed.

"Oh yes I will Joker! No one can defeat Batman!" Cooper says back, jumping on his bed next to Blaine. Blaine loved when Cooper played with him like this. He knew Coop was too old to be playing Batman so it meant a lot to Blaine that he'd still do it with him.

"I can! Wanna know how I got these scars?" Blaine says with a smirk, knowing he's doing a good impression. Cooper was always amazed at how well he portrayed characters, even when they were just playing around.

"Cooper Anderson, how did I know you weren't packing?" Diane says as she stands in Cooper's doorway. Cooper and Blaine sigh, knowing their play time was over.

"Sorry mom…" Cooper says, picking up a box and carries it down stairs. Blaine groans and picks up a lighter box, following his brother down stairs. Diane helps out by carrying another box downstairs as well. Stephen walks in the house to grab another box to put into the car. It would take Diane's car, Stephen's car, Cooper's car and Jason's pickup truck to get all of Cooper's stuff over to his new apartment. Just as Stephen and Cooper walked outside to the cars carrying boxes, the Smythe's pull up in the truck. Carey's the first one out of the car and runs over, clinging to Cooper's leg.

"Please tell me I'm still gonna see you!" Carey begs. Cooper smiles and bends down to hug her.

"Of course you're still going to see me," Cooper assures her. Carey smiles and lets go of Cooper, walking inside the Anderson house.

"Hi Carey," Blaine says, sitting on the couch. Carey climbs up on the couch next to him.

"Hi Blaine. You okay?" Carey asks, leaning into him. Blaine nods as he looks down to his lap. Sebastian then walks in and instantly goes to hug his best friend. Blaine hugs back, needing someone to hold him. Cynthia walks in and sees the boys' embrace.

"Oh Blaine honey, it's going to be okay," Cynthia says, sitting next to them. Blaine sniffles and nods.

"I-I'm okay," Blaine lies. It takes about twenty more minutes for the three adult men to get all of Cooper's things into the vehicles.

"Alright, we all ready to go?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah," Cooper says with a nod, "I think so."

They all get into their cars, Cooper allowing Blaine to ride in the front seat of his car with him. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the apartment and Lisa is already there. She had moved most of her stuff in the day before with her parents but since Cooper went to the hockey game yesterday, he's moving in today.

"Hey babe," Lisa says as Cooper gets out of the car.

"Hey," Cooper says as he hugs Lisa. Blaine gets out of the car and glares at Lisa as the other cars pull up. Diane comes up behind him and strokes his hair.

"She's not evil, Blaine," Diane says to him quietly. Somehow, Blaine had a hard time of believing that. They all started moving furniture and boxes up into their small apartment. It takes a few hours but Blaine's happy because he wants this time to go as slow as possible. Once their done, Cooper doesn't really want any of them to leave.

"Well, we better get going," Jason says, pulling Cooper into a hug.

"Okay. Bye, uncle Jason," Cooper says as he hugs him back.

"Good luck here, sweetie," Cynthia says as she hugs Cooper tightly.

"Thanks, Aunt Cynthia," Cooper says, shutting his eyes, hating all of this sadness.

"Coop! Remember, you're coming to my cheerleading competition on Sunday, right?" Carey asks as Cooper scoops her up in his arms.

"I sure am, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Cooper tells her with a smile.

"Yay! I'll see you then," Carey says, hugging Cooper's neck so tightly he was sure she was close to choking him. Cooper smiles and sets her down. He looks over at Sebastian who is standing quietly near Blaine.

"C'mere, Seb," Cooper said opening up his arms. Sebastian runs over and clings to Cooper.

"I-I'm gonna miss you, Coop," Sebastian stutters out.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Cooper says, hugging Sebastian back tightly.

"It's gonna stink going over to see Blaine and you won't be there," Sebastian tells him.

"I know it is. But I'm still gonna see you all the time. I promise," Cooper says to Sebastian. Sebastian nods and pulls back.

"Bye Coop," Sebastian says as the Smythe's walk downstairs and out to their car.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Cooper asks his family, praying they say yes. They do and Cooper and Lisa begin to prepare a meal based off of what cooking supplies and food they have available to them. They manage to make spaghetti and they serve it on paper plates. Everyone eats in mostly silence, Blaine glaring at Lisa the whole time. Lisa doesn't notice though, she just keeps trying to make conversations with everyone. Stephen and Diane answer her and carry on a little conversation but Blaine just gives her one word answers to whatever she asks.

"So do you like school this year Blaine?"

"Yep."

"Did you have fun at the hockey game yesterday?"

"Yes."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Stuff."

Cooper nudged his brother, trying to get him to loosen up. But Blaine only just sighed at the action. Once dinner was done, Diane knew they had to get out of Cooper might just come back home with them.

"Well, we'll see you soon, okay Coop? Our home is still your home," Diane says as she hugs her oldest son.

"I know mom. I'll see you soon. I love you," Cooper replies.

"I love you too," Diane says, pulling back and turning her face so Cooper can't see the tears forming in her eyes. Cooper sees them anyway and has to ignore the stinging he feels coming from behind his own eyes. Cooper clears his throat.

"Be good son. We'll see you soon," Stephen says as he hugs Cooper.

"Okay dad. Bye," Cooper says back. Once he's done hugging his father, Cooper looks to Blaine. Blaine's looking at his shoes, just standing over near the corner.

"Blaine?" Cooper asks. Blaine looks up at his brother with watery eyes.

"Would you like to come over and spend the night tomorrow?" Cooper offers. Blaine can't help but smile a little and nod. Cooper smiles and opens his arms. Blaine runs over and jumps into Cooper's arms. Cooper picks him up and squeezes him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, squirt," Cooper says as he sets Blaine down.

"Don't call me that," Blaine groans, giving Cooper a soft glare. "But I'm gonna miss you too."

Blaine gives his brother one more squeeze before walking towards the door with is parents. Diane walks out, Stephen following out right behind her. Blaine stops right before he walks out the door, turning to face Cooper.

"I love you, Coop," Blaine says quietly, looking right into Cooper's eyes. Cooper can feel his eyes fill with tears and he has to swallow thickly before he can answer his little brother.

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Anderbros lol. And the Boston Bruins are my favorite hockey team so that's why they went to see them :) And number 37 is named Patrice Bergeron and he is pretty cute ;) I hope you guys liked it! So if you didn't know, this week is Seblaine week so you should go check out my Seblaine Week fic! :D Bye guys!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I've finally finished chapter 11! I've been working on this one for so long! But I finally sat down and got it all done! So yay! In this chapter you see Sebastian becoming a little more aware of boys. Blaine's still kind of in that phase where he's not really attracted to anyone yet, like most kids are that young. Carey's also looking at boys. Well, mostly one lol. In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 10, Carey is 8 and Cooper is 20. I hope you enjoy chapter 11 :)**

* * *

><p>"We're here, we're here!" Blaine chimed as their plane touched down in Orlando Florida. Blaine, Sebastian and Carey all fought to get to the window to see the surroundings of the Orlando airport. There were palms trees everywhere. Between the landing planes the children caught glimpses of the roads surrounding the airport as well as the ginormous airport itself.<p>

"I can't wait to see Minnie Mouse!" Carey told her older brother excitedly as the airplane parked at the gate.

"I wanna see Peter Pan!" Blaine said just excitedly, everyone already knowing that since Blaine has loved Peter Pan since he was born. "Who do you wanna see, Sebby?"

"Probably Goofy. Or Prince Charming! Yeah, him!" Sebastian decides.

"Me too! He's dreamy!" Carey says, leaning onto her brother's shoulder. "And I wanna see Belle!"

"Me too! She's the best!" Blaine agreed loudly.

The four parents all smiled adoringly at them and Cooper snored loudly in the seat behind Blaine. Cooper had the window seat, as does Blaine, Stephen sat in the middle behind Sebastian and Diane had the aisle seat right behind Carey. Jason and Cynthia were next to the children, across the aisle from them.

"Coop, wake up! We're here!" Blaine called, trying to get to his brother in the seat behind him. The seatbelt safety light went out and Blaine quickly unbuckled his seat belt and knelt on his seat, turning around to face Cooper.

"Wake up!" he shouted. Cooper groaned but that was the only response. Blaine reached down and began to slap at his brother's legs.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Blaine called as he hit Cooper.

"Blaine! Stop it!" Diane warned but Blaine wanted his brother to wake up.

"Carey, can I see your pillow?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the butterfly shaped pillow Carey had brought on the plane with her so she could take a nap. Carey nodded and handed the pillow to Blaine.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thank you," Blaine replied and took the pillow. Then he hit Cooper across the face with it. Cooper opened his eyes and glared a Blaine.

"You are dead once we're at the hotel," Cooper warned. Blaine stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Boys, if you don't stop this right now I'll make you sleep in the same bed," Diane threatened her sons.

"No! He snores! You heard him!" Blaine complained.

"Well you kick like a donkey!" Cooper shoots back.

"Boys!" Diane warns for a final time. Blaine pouted and turned around in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Whatever happened to my sweet boys who always got along?" Diane asked.

"Well one of them got a little attitude problem," Cooper grumbled.

"Well the other one grew up into a big mean, selfish, know it all!" Blaine practically yelled.

"Blaine. Cooper. Enough," Stephen scolded as they all got out of their seat and collected their things. They made their way off of the plane and walked to the tram that would take them to the main terminal and to baggage claim. Blaine pouted the whole way to the baggage claim. Sebastian tried to get him to relax but he knew by now there was nothing he could do but comfort him when he fought with his big brother. Cooper hated fighting with Blaine. He loves him, he really does. But sometimes the age difference gets in the way and he just finds Blaine so annoying at times. They never fought when they lived together at home but ever since Cooper had moved out and started living with Lisa, they had fought nonstop. Diane and Stephen didn't know if it was the age difference finally kicking in or what but they were really getting tired of it.

Once they were at the baggage claim they waited patiently, except for Carey, to get their bags. Blaine's was the first one to come out but Blaine struggled with getting it off of the conveyor belt. Cooper took the handle and helped Blaine get it down. Blaine looked up at his brother, his face not entirely pleased that he needed help, especially from Cooper.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"No problem," Cooper mumbled in return. They collected the rest of their luggage and turned to see a driver holding a piece of paper with the names "Anderson/Smythe" written on it.

"That's us," Stephen told the driver.

"Excellent. Now, this way to the limo," the driver responded and started to head outside.

"A limo?! We're taking a limo?!" Carey asked excitedly.

"We sure are!" Cynthia told her, taking her free hand, not holding her suitcase, and walked outside after the driver. They all piled inside and the three little ones looked around at everything, never being a limo before.

"There are lights in the roof!"

"There are glasses! We can drink?!"

"The roof opens?! Awesome!"

"So which park do you guys want to go to first?" Diane asks when they're about halfway to the hotel.

"Magic Kingdom!" all three little ones cheered at once. Cynthia smiled at them.

"Why's that? Because that's where the castle is?" she asked.

"Yeah! We wanna see the castle!" Carey said happily. The three young ones discussed what they wanted to see as the limo brought them to the hotel. Once they finally arrived at their hotel, they all got their luggage out and made their way inside. Stephen and Jason went to check in while Carey grabbed Cooper's hand and made him take the three younger ones around so they could look at everything. Cooper willingly went. It was better than standing around waiting for their dads to be done.

"Okay guys, come on!" Jason announced when he and Stephen were done. They took the elevator up to the ninth floor. They had gotten a suite to share with all of them. There were four rooms.

"Okay, each set of parents get a room and then the siblings share," Stephen said as they set their luggage down on the couch in the living room.

"No!" all four kids protested at once.

"I want to share with Sebastian!" Blaine yelled.

"I want to share with Blaine!" Sebastian replied.

"I'll share with anyone but Blaine!" Cooper added.

"I'll take Cooper!" Carey called happily.

"I don't think Cooper's going to want to share his room with you, sweetheart," Cynthia said, stroking Carey's hair.

"No, I really don't mind, Aunt Cynthia. I'd love to share with her. We can take the bunk bed room, huh kiddo?" Cooper asked, nudging Carey's side. Carey had the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, pulling Cooper over into the room with the bunk beds. Cooper smiled and followed her in.

"That means we can share, Sebby!" Blaine said with a wide grin on his face. Sebastian smiled in return and ran with Blaine into their room. They unpacked their bags quickly, excited that they got to be in the same room for a whole week. Once they unpacked Sebastian plopped down on his bed and pats the spot on the bed next to him. Blaine smiled and lay down next to his best friend. Carey then ran into their room and looked around.

"My and Cooper's room is better!" she said, sticking out her tongue at them. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"No it's not because my room has Blaine," Sebastian says, wrapping his arm around Blaine. Blaine smiled and snuggled into Sebastian's side.

"Well my room has Cooper," Carey says with a smirk. Sebastian shrugs one shoulder.

"Good point," Sebastian says. Blaine looks up at Sebastian and glares. Sebastian giggles and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"You're better, I promise," he soothes Blaine. Blaine smiles and lays his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey!" Cooper says, poking his head in the room. Sebastian giggles.

"Sorry Coop, you know I love you," Sebastian says as Blaine giggles and hides his head in Sebastian's neck.

"Uh huh…" Cooper says sarcastically before walking out and back to his and Carey's room, Carey following after him.

"At least this vacation won't be like the last one with Cooper staying up every night to call Lisa…" Blaine said thankfully. Sebastian giggles.

"Oh Lisa, I miss you! Oh Lisa, I can't wait to see you again!" Sebastian said, mocking Cooper the last time both families took a vacation to the beach just a few months ago.

"I'm glad she dumped him. She was evil," Blaine said, snuggling into Sebastian more.

"But now he's dating that other girl. What's her name again?" Sebastian asked. Blaine groaned.

"They're not dating yet. And I think that this girl might be worse than Lisa. If that were even possible. Her name is Valerie I think," Blaine said.

"Yes. Valerie Marks. And she's amazing. Way better than Lisa," Cooper said, walking in and sitting on the bed opposite from the one the two boys were laying on.

"Whatever, I don't like her. She's a…" Blaine trails off.

"A what?" Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Last time I said that word mom washed my mouth out with soap so I'm not saying it again," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Well you deserved it! You called Lisa a bitch right to her face!" Cooper complained.

"She is one! And so is this Valerie girl! Can't you pick someone normal and who's actually nice?" Blaine asked his older brother.

"She is nice, Blaine. You just don't like her because…well I don't even know why!" Cooper exclaimed.

"All you like are her boobs!" Blaine yelled back.

"She doesn't even have any!" Sebastian added, earning a glare from Cooper.

"You guys don't understand. You're too young. Then again, you may never understand how I feel about girls," Cooper said with a huff, leaving the room. Sebastian looked down at Blaine.

"What did he mean?" Sebastian asked. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I don't know," Blaine answered. Sebastian shrugged as well and pulled Blaine tighter against him. Stephen walked into the room and saw the boys on the bed.

"Did I hear you and Cooper arguing _again_?" Stephen asked. Blaine looked down and nodded. Stephen sighed.

"When are you two going to get along again?" Stephen asked rhetorically.

"When he stops being a mean jerk and can actually pick a nice girl!" Blaine said loudly.

"Blaine, _enough_. For the rest of this trip I want you and your brother to behave, you got it? No more fighting. Or I _will_ make you share a room with him," Stephen warned. Blaine pouted.

"Yes, dad…" Blaine said, defeated. Stephen walked out to go give the same talk to Cooper. Blaine sighed and buried his head in Sebastian's neck.

Since everyone was tired and drained from the flight, they decided to order room service and begin their real Disney fun tomorrow. They all sat in the living room, eating whatever they ordered and watched Disney movies to get in the spirit. They decided to let the youngest pick the first movie so Carey picked Sleeping Beauty. By the time they finished that and Blaine's pick, The Lion King of course, Blaine had fallen asleep, sprawled out across Sebastian's lap. Sebastian absentmindedly played with Blaine's curls as he sang along to the Lion King. Carey has also fallen asleep leaning against her mother. Cooper carefully picked her up and placed her on the bottom bunk in their shared room. Sebastian did his best to pick Blaine up but it was hard for his ten year old body to handle someone almost as heavy as he was. So Cooper helped Sebastian carry Blaine to their room. Sebastian walked with him and helped Cooper change Blaine into his pajamas. Once they got Blaine under his covers, Cooper left to go and be with the adults in the living room again. Sebastian changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed.

"No," Blaine mumbled. Sebastian looked over at Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you awake?" Sebastian asked. Blaine rubbed at his eyes.

"Don't sleep there, sleep here," Blaine said, blindly patting the empty space next to him on his bed. Sebastian smiled and did as Blaine requested, climbing in bed next to him and situating himself under the blankets. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian cuddled close to Blaine and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Blainey," Sebastian whispered.

"Love you, Sebby," Blaine whispered back. Sebastian smiled.

"And I love you, Blainey," Sebastian said before both of them fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Get up, get up, get up!" Carey yelled, climbing on the bed Blaine and Sebastian were sharing and began jumping up and down. Sebastian groaned and threw one arm over his eyes. Blaine whimpered and buried his head in Sebastian's chest.<p>

"Go away…" Sebastian complained sleepily.

"No! We've got to go have breakfast with Mickey and Minnie! Get up!" Carey yelled, jumping on top of the two boys.

"Five more minutes…" Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's chest.

"No! Now!" Carey called, beginning to shake the two.

"Ugh! Carey!" Sebastian shouted, throwing the blanket off of himself and standing up. "Get out!"

Carey pouted and ran out of the room. Sebastian sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I think we should get dressed. Come on," Sebastian said softly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and nodded.

"Okay," Blaine said and climbed out of bed. They got dressed and joined the rest of the family out in the living room.

"All ready to go boys?" Diane asked, sliding her purse up her arm.

"Yeah," Sebastian said and slid his arm around Carey. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"S'okay," Carey said with a slight shrug. "Sorry I jumped on you."

"It's okay," Sebastian said and kissed her cheek quickly. Blaine watched them and wished he and Cooper could have that relationship back. Blaine didn't look at Cooper, just walked out of the hotel room as Cooper held the door open for everyone. Sebastian caught up to Blaine and walked with him. They all walked down to the restaurant where the characters all walked around. They were seated and Cynthia and Diane went to get food from the buffet for them so they wouldn't miss Mickey Mouse who was just at the next table. Then Mickey Mouse came and all three children got excited, taking pictures with him and getting him to sign their autograph books. The joy on their children's faces made the parents so happy and smile as they watched them. Cooper even smiled, enjoying how much fun all the kids were having. He remembered when he had first come to Disney. It was before Blaine was born so he didn't have anyone to share it with. It was nice to see them have each other to experience this with. After breakfast they all went upstairs and caught the monorail that Disney had to go to the Magic Kingdom. It was so cool inside. There were greenish-blue seats so you could ride either front ways or backwards and there were poles in the middle so you could stand if there were too many people on board. Sebastian tried to stand up and hold on but Cynthia made him come and sit down with the rest of them. It was like a train that traveled in the sky. They all rode it to the Magic Kingdom and then got off. They walked to the gate and got their tickets scanned. There was music playing from different Disney movies and Blaine was already belting out along to them at the top of his lungs. Sebastian smiled as he watched his best friend. He was having the time of his life. They got a map and decided what they wanted to do first. There was so much today that it would take all day to see everything they wanted to. But as they were deciding they heard music start to play. Blaine looked up and saw the castle. He gasped.

"Guys, look!" Blaine said, pointing to the castle. They all looked up at the castle. There were characters from all different Disney shows coming out on the stage that was in front of the castle.

"Come on!" Carey yelled, taking Cynthia and Cooper's hands and dragging them over to the stage. The rest of them followed and they managed to get relatively close to the stage. Blaine looked up at the stage in wonder. There was Cinderella and Snow White. And then there was Pluto and Goofy and all of his favorites. Prince Charming came out and danced right in front of them. Carey smiled wide when he waved at her. She blushed and hid behind Cooper's arm. Cooper smiled down at her and picked her up in his arms so she could see better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched the show intently. Blaine watched them and knew that he wanted to do this. To be on stage singing like they were. He wanted it so bad. As if they knew that, two of the background dancers came over and asked if he and Sebastian would like to come up on stage. They both agreed and were pulled up onstage. They smiled at each other and tried to copy the dance that they dancers were showing them. Stephen pulled out his video camera and began to tape the whole thing. Peter Pan came over and began to dance with them. Blaine couldn't contain his happiness. His smile was contagious and soon Sebastian had just a wide of a smile on his own face. Once the music ended everyone began to clap.

"Good job guys!" Peter Pan told both Blaine and Sebastian with a smile. Blaine smiled and threw his arms around Peter Pan in a hug. Peter chuckled and hugged Blaine back just as tightly. Blaine looked up at Peter and smiled.

"You're my favorite," Blaine told him. Peter smiled at him.

"That is so sweet of you. How would you like to ride in the parade with me today?" Peter asked. Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Yes!" Blaine almost yelled. "Can my best friend come to?" Blaine asked, taking Sebastian's hand. Peter smiled.

"How about him and your whole family?" Peter suggested.

"Wow, thanks Peter!" Blaine said excitedly.

"No problem, sport!" Peter said. "I've got to go now guys but I'll see you later!"

"Bye Peter!" Blaine and Sebastian said as Peter Pan waved at them and walked back into the castle. Blaine and Sebastian went back to their families and told them what Peter said. A cast member then came over and gave them all of the information they needed about being in the parade. Blaine couldn't be happier. He just met his idol.

"I can't believe you met him!" Carey said as they all walked towards the Tomorrow Land part of the park.

"I know! It was so cool!" Blaine responded as they got in line for the Buzz Lightyear ride. They waited in the line and they all got on the ride. They sat in pairs on the ride. Blaine and Sebastian, Cooper and Carey, Stephen and Jason, and Cynthia and Diane. Cooper ended up getting a higher score and Blaine pouted, wanting to beat his older brother. He got a look from his father that reminded that him that he and Cooper have to get along so he dropped the attitude. They went on more rides, Blaine and Sebastian always making sure that they sat next to each other. They rode rides and met characters all day up until it was time to get ready for the parade. They made their way to where the cast member had instructed them to go at 2:30. They met up where they were supposed to and the cast member showed them to the float that Peter Pan was on.

"Hey guys!" Peter greeted them.

"Hi! I'm Blaine!" Blaine told him.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Peter told him.

"I'm Sebastian and this is my sister Carey," Sebastian told him.

"It's nice to meet all of you! Are you guys ready?" Peter asked them. They all agreed and they were positioned on the float and Peter got on the very top of it. Blaine took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it as they stood on the back of the float. It started to move and Blaine smiled wide at his best friend.

"Sebby, we're in a parade! A Disney one!" Blaine exclaimed. Sebastian smiled adoringly at his best friend.

"I know. All thanks to you," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled and hugged Sebastian as they began to pass people.

"Wave!" Cooper told the kids. The three of them put on their best smiles and waved to everyone they passed. Blaine felt amazing. Like this is what he wanted. People who wanted to see him. He could smile and wave and feel special just like this. The parade was over far too quickly for Blaine's liking. They all got pictures with Peter Pan and some of the other characters. Carey's favorite was the one where Cooper was holding her and she had one arm around Prince Charming and one around Cooper, her prince. After they were all done, they took the monorail back to their hotel. They had dinner at the same restaurant that all the characters were at. Carey decided that she could live at Disney World forever and she'd be happy. Once dinner was over they all went back to their room and crashed. They were all so exhausted from the day's activities and they were going to do the same thing the next day at another park. Everyone was exhausted it seemed, except for Blaine. He was wide awake, completely pumped from the day.

"Can we go swimming in the pool?!" Blaine begged his parents.

"If someone agrees to go down there and watch you, you can," Diane told him. "But I'm not going."

"Dad?" Blaine asked.

"Sorry bud, I'm kind of wiped out. Maybe tomorrow," Stephen told his youngest son.

"Aunt Cynthia? Uncle Jason?" Blaine pleaded, giving them his best puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm really tired. I'd be happy to take you tomorrow though," Cynthia told him, sitting down on the couch.

"Tomorrow, pal," Jason said, sitting next to his wife. Blaine sighed and turned towards his brother.

"Coop?" Blaine asked, expecting a no. Cooper looked at his brother.

"If you promise me one thing," Cooper said. Stephen watched his eldest carefully, making sure he wasn't about to start another fight.

"W-What?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"If you promise me that you won't splash me," Cooper said with a smile.

"Hmmm," Blaine pretended to contemplate this. "Deal!" he finally said with a smile. Blaine pulled Sebastian into their room so they could change into their swim trunks.

"I guess I'm going swimming," Cooper said, walking into his room to change. "Just gotta get my bathing suit on."

"Me too!" Carey said, going to walk into the room while Cooper was changing, knowing full well what she would walk in on.

"Whoa there, little girl," Cynthia said, scooping Carey up before she could open the door. Carey blushed and giggled, trying to act innocent.

"Yes, mommy?" she asked. Cynthia smirked and shook her head.

"You're just like your Aunt Diane," Cynthia said, setting Carey on the couch.

"Hey! What're you trying to say?" Diane said with a fake smirk. They all laughed and Cooper came out of his room the same time as Blaine and Sebastian did.

"Did I hear right?" Cooper said with a smirk. "Were trying to peep on me changing?" Cooper accused, poking Carey in the tummy. Carey giggled and blushed deeper, shaking her head in denial.

"Ew!" Blaine said. Cooper playfully whacked Blaine in the head with a pillow. Blaine fixed his hair even though it was about to be messed up by the chlorine anyway.

"Gross, right Sebastian?" Blaine asked. When Sebastian didn't answer Blaine looked over to Sebastian who was blushing.

"Oh, y-yeah, gross…" Sebastian stuttered. Blaine gave him a weird look but dropped it just as quickly.

Cooper grabbed them all towels and they headed down to the pool. They spent an hour there before it got dark and the pool closed. They had fun splashing around and swimming away from each other. Carey mostly spent her time looking at Cooper shirtless though, and even Sebastian stole a few glances of the older boy's abs and muscles. Cooper found it relaxing that he and Blaine were playing together without fighting. They made their way back up to the room and all four of them alternated taking showers in the two bathrooms that were in the suite. Now finally Blaine became tired. He lay down on the couch between his parents. Carey walked over and sat on top of Blaine. Blaine groaned and Carey giggled. Sebastian picked Carey up and sat down on the floor with her in his lap. She squirmed, not really liking to sit on Sebastian's lap anymore since she wasn't as tiny and didn't fit as well anymore. But she settled against him because she loved him and loved being close to him. Sebastian got to pick the movie tonight and he picked Hercules because it had always been one of his favorites, no matter how many times Cooper picked out how inaccurate the Greek myths were. After the movie, everyone headed to bed. Once again Blaine and Sebastian cuddled together in the same bed.

"I can tell you had a lot of fun today," Sebastian told Blaine once they both were lying down after everyone went to bed.

"I had so much fun," Blaine said with a dreamy smile.

"You were so happy when you met Peter Pan," Sebastian said.

"I know. But I was even happier that you were here to share it with me. And be in the parade with me. I would be so bored and lonely without you here," Blaine said, letting his eyes fall closed. Sebastian smiled down and Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, Blaine. I mean, being here all alone with Carey? Ugh, I'd be so bored!" Sebastian said. Blaine giggled but then it turned into a yawn.

"We sleep now?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded even though Blaine couldn't see it through his closed lids.

"Let's sleep. I love you, Blaine," Sebastian said, closing his own eyes. Blaine smiled and absentmindedly cuddled closer to Sebastian.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

And for the rest of the vacation they fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other's embrace. And neither of them had ever slept better.

* * *

><p><strong>And the reason I know alot about Disney is because before I went to college I lived about 20 minutes away from Disney World. So yeah, I know alot about it lol. The hotel they stayed in was the Contemporary and they restaurant that had all the characters walking around was Chef Mickey's. That's my personal favorite Disney restaurant lol. I hoped you guys liked this! I liked writing it. I always like writing this story because of my love for Seblaine. I just love it. So much. There's some chapters coming up that I'm really excited about writing! So stay tuned to see what happens :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am back with chapter twelve! Okay, so if you've read like any of my other stories lately you already know what I'm about to say but you should still do it anyway :P I've added a new section to my tumblr ( StargleekamyR5 ) for my fanfictions. It has the summary along with a gif/picture to go a long with it. And at the very bottom there's a link that says 'faceclaims?' and if you click on it you can see who I see as the characters for the story. So far for this one, Never Alone, I have up Carey, Jason and Lisa. So you can go see what they look like in my mind lol. In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 11, Cooper is 21 and Carey is 9. Enjoy chaoter 12 :)**

* * *

><p>"Cooper!" Blaine called from the couch, followed by a coughing fit. Cooper dropped his suitcase and went over to his little brother.<p>

"Blaine, you okay?" Cooper asked as he patted Blaine's back. Blaine nodded as he finished his coughing fit.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just sick. Mom says I've got the flu," Blaine said with a pout. "But I'm just glad you're back!"

Blaine threw his arms around his big brother and hugged him close. Cooper sighed and hugged Blaine back too. He wishes he could say the same. But this wasn't really his plan. He didn't want to come crawling home after getting kicked out. Once Cooper and Lisa had broken up, Cooper almost immediately moved in with a new girl who had become his girlfriend almost instantly. Valerie was awesome in the beginning, Blaine had never liked her, but then she became kind of crazy and accused Cooper of cheating with just about every single girl he laid eyes. He had never cheated in his life and he didn't plan on it either. But she still believed he did so she had kicked Cooper out. And he could only take that as a breakup seeing as she didn't allow him to keep one thing of his in the apartment. So he moved all of his things into his car and called up Diane and Stephen asking if he could come back home for a while, until he gets enough money to get his own place. Of course they agreed but that doesn't mean they let it slide without giving him the talk about if he went to college he would've had a better life and that he can always go now. Better late than never, they say. But Cooper knew that college wasn't for him and he just saw it as a waste of time. But truthfully, he deep down wishes he would've went right out of high school and he told himself he would always make sure that Blaine went.

"I'm glad to see you again, B. But I wish you weren't sick," Cooper said, pulling back and putting the back of his hand on Blaine's forehead to feel his temperature. Damn, he was burning up.

"I-I'm okay," Blaine said and then grabbed a tissue and began to sneeze into it.

"Oh, yeah, you're fine," Cooper said in a sarcastic tone and got up to get his suitcase. He picked it up and took it into his room, worrying about the rest of his stuff later.

"Moooom!" Blaine called out from the couch. Diane came in from the kitchen.

"Yes, Blaine?" Diane asked, crouching down next to her youngest son.

"Is Sebby still coming over today?" Blaine asked, jutting out his bottom lip to look even more adorable then he naturally did.

"I don't know, baby. We don't want him to get sick, right?" Diane asked, smoothing back Blaine's curls. Blaine pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want Sebastian. He makes me feel better," Blaine said in an annoyed tone. Diane sighed.

"Blaine, he'll catch the flu. You don't want him to get sick too, do you?" Diane reasoned. Blaine sighed and dropped his arms back down on his lap.

"No…" Blaine said with a tone that was half sad and half annoyed. Diane kissed his forehead just as a sweet gesture but then felt the temperature of his skin against her lips.

"Oh Blaine, you're burning up even more," Diane said, reaching for the thermometer on the coffee table. "Open up."

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened his mouth up so Diane could put the thermometer in.

"Under your tongue," she instructed him. He wanted to tell her that he knew, he'd done it twelve times already today but his mouth was full. Diane waited until she heard the beep, signaling that that the thermometer was done. She pulled it out and looked at it. She sighed. "102.1. That's a little higher than before. If it goes any higher we're going to have to put you in an ice bath, Blaine."

"No!" Blaine cried. He only had one of those before and he never wanted to have one ever again. Diane would run the water in the tub as cold as she could and then put ice cubes in it in hopes that the cold water would bring his body temperature down. It was probably the worst thing Blaine had ever done. It was too cold and it was dreadful. He never wanted to go through that again.

"Well, we'll see how the fever goes. Now let me call Aunt Cynthia and tell her that you're in no condition to play with Sebastian today. Blaine sighed and leaned back against the pillows on the couch and closed his eyes. He just wanted to be with his best friend.

A few minutes later Diane came back in the room and sat on the couch next to Blaine.

"Well, it seems that Sebastian is coming over after all," Diane told him. Blaine's expression instantly brightened and he grinned.

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well, he kept telling Aunt Cynthia that he didn't care that you were sick. That he's your best friend and he wanted to take care of you and make you feel better. And Aunt Cynthia told him that he'd probably get sick but he told her that's why he had gotten the flu shot. And he said that I wasn't sick and neither was daddy so what made her think that he would get sick. So he's coming over," Diane said, not being able to help her smile at how much these two boys really cared about each other. Blaine had a grin from ear to ear.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"And then Aunt Cynthia put me on speaker, but I didn't know, and I let it slip that Cooper was back home so now Carey is coming over as well," Diane adds with a chuckle. Blaine rolls his eyes, not seeing how Carey could have such a crush on his jerky older brother. He loves him to death but Cooper still became a jerk when he moved out. Speaking of the devil, he came out of his old room and sat down on the chair next to the couch that Blaine was laying on.

"What're you watching, B?" Cooper asked, acknowledging towards the television.

"Pokémon," Blaine called out while coughing. Cooper couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You still watch this?" Cooper complained. Blaine frowned.

"Yes I watch it!" Blaine yelled back, straining his voice. Diane looked over and gave Cooper a warning look not to make Blaine upset right now. Cooper sighed and rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine sat up straight in his seat, anxious to see if it was his best friend. Diane stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it up and Sebastian came barreling in. He shot his aunt a smile as he ran in but went straight to Blaine. He got up on the couch immediately and pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Hi, Seb," Blaine said, leaning into his best friend's touch.

"Hey, Blaine. Oh, hey Coop," Sebastian said, just now realizing that Cooper was there.

"Hey, bud," Cooper said, nodding his head in acknowledgment to Sebastian. Cynthia and Carey walked in as well and Diane shut the door behind them.

"Coop!" Carey called and ran over and jumped in his lap. Cooper smiled and pulled her up with an 'oof'.

"Hey, there Car," Cooper said. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"How do you feel, Blaine?" Cynthia asked, coming over and feeling Blaine's forehead.

"Not so good. But better now that Sebastian's here," Blaine said with a feeble smile. Cynthia smiles and kisses the top of his head before walking into the kitchen with Diane. Blaine closes his eyes and leans his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. As they got older the height difference became more and more prominent. Sebastian now stood a good three inches above Blaine. But it was times like this where Blaine didn't care. He used Sebastian's height to his advantage as he leaned back on him, feeling better already. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him there comfortably tucked into his side.

"Coop, are you back home for good?" Carey asked from atop of Cooper's lap. Cooper sighs and looks at her.

"For a while I am. Until I get another place to live," Cooper tells her. Carey nods and curls into Cooper's chest.

"You can come live with me. We can share a room like we did in Disney," Carey offers. Cooper smiles at her sweet gesture.

"Thank you for the offer, Carey. But I think I need to live by myself," Cooper says softly.

"But you lived with Lisa. And then Valerie. Why not me?" Carey asks, trying to process everything in her young mind.

"Well, because they were both my girlfriends. So I went to live with them," Cooper explains to her, hoping she understands.

"Well…I can be your girlfriend," Carey says, looking down to her lap, a blush gracing her cheeks. Cooper smiles down at her.

"Sweetie, you're only nine. I'm twenty-one. I think you're a little too young to be my girlfriend," Cooper says, hoping he won't hurt her. Carey sighs and slumps down onto the floor. Cooper frowns. He never really minded Carey's little crush on him but he hopes he didn't just break her heart. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Carey said, walking over to the love seat and curling up on it. Cooper frowned.

"Hey, do you guys want some lunch? Carey, what's wrong?" Cynthia asked, walking over to sit next to her pouting daughter. Carey climbed into her mother's lap and buried her head in her neck. Cynthia frowned; hating seeing her daughter upset and rubbed her small back.

"Cooper don't love me," Carey mumbled against her mother's neck. Cynthia frowned in confusion, turning to look at Cooper.

"Carey, of course I love you. But you're just too young to be my girlfriend," Cooper said, hating seeing her sad about it. Cynthia's face softened as she understood the situation.

"Baby, look at me," Cynthia said, gently pulling Carey off of her neck. Carey sniffled and looked up at her mother with watery eyes. "Cooper loves you very much. But he's right. You're still a little girl. And Cooper is an adult now. He needs an adult girlfriend. Do you understand?"

"I guess…" Carey said, wiping her nose on her arm. Cynthia rubbed her back and laid her back down on the couch. "Do you want some lunch?"

"Yes, please," Carey said quietly.

"What about you boys?" Cynthia asked, looking at Blaine and Sebastian. Sebastian put his finger up to his lips to signal to be quiet. He then pointed to Blaine who had fallen asleep with his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Cynthia smiled. "Do you want some lunch, Sebastian?" Cynthia asked in a whisper this time. He nods. "Cooper?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," Cooper said with a smile.

"Okay, macaroni and cheese coming right up," Cynthia said.

"Man it's nice to be home. I get cooked for," Cooper said happily. Cynthia chuckled and rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch with Diane.

Sebastian gently laid his head down on top of Blaine's. He could hear Blaine softly snoring due to the congestion. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Blaine a little tighter. Blaine's eyes suddenly shot open and he bolted off the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, jumping off of the couch and followed right after him. Sebastian walked into the bathroom to see Blaine with his head in the toilet, throwing up violently. Sebastian frowned and got next to Blaine and down on his knees. He rubbed small circles on Blaine's back as he threw up in attempt to comfort him the best he could. Blaine finished and leaned back against the bathroom wall. He had gone pale and there was a thin layer of sweat covering his face. Sebastian flushed the toilet and scooted himself over so he was sitting against the wall right next to Blaine. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle and Blaine instantly slumped against Sebastian, his cheek resting on Sebastian's shoulder. He was still breathing heavy from the exhaustion of throwing up.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked quietly. Blaine shook his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian frowned and rubbed Blaine's side comfortingly with the arm that was wrapped around him.

"Blaine?" Diane asked, walking into the bathroom and kneeling down in front of the two boys. "Did you throw up?"

Blaine nodded weakly. Diane frowned and smoothed back some of the curls that were sticking to Blaine's forehead due to the sweat.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Again, Blaine shook his head. Diane sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you think you can go back and lay down or do you need to be near the toilet?" Diane asks. Blaine weakly lifts up an arm and points to the toilet. Diane nods. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I can stay with him," Sebastian offered.

"Blaine, do you want Sebastian to stay with you?" Diane asked her son. Blaine nodded slightly and cuddled himself up into Sebastian's side. Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around Blaine and held him closely. Blaine began to shake slightly from being cold so Sebastian only brought him closer to his body. Diane walked out to the hall closet and got a blanket for Blaine. Sebastian took it and wrapped around Blaine before retaking the boy in his arms. Diane left the two boys to go finish helping Cynthia with lunch. The boys just sit there for a little while. Blaine's too tired to move and Sebastian sits there with him, holding him.

"C-Can we go back into the living room now?" Blaine asks, tilting his head to look up at Sebastian.

"Of course," Sebastian says and stands up before carefully helping Blaine to his feet. Sebastian wraps his arm around Blaine's waist to steady him as they slowly walk back into the living room. Sebastian gets Blaine situated on the couch before getting on next to him.

Cynthia came out and gave a bowl of macaroni and cheese to both Carey and Cooper and placed Sebastian's on the coffee table for whenever he wanted it. But Sebastian was a little preoccupied making his best friend feel better. Blaine felt better now that they were back on the comfortable couch and Sebastian was holding him. Blaine nuzzled his face into Sebastian's neck and Blaine smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear, leaning up to Sebastian's ear. Sebastian smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine blushed and smiled at the affection.

"I'll always take care of you," Sebastian whispered back in Blaine ear. Blaine smiled gratefully and laid his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked at Blaine and began to play with his curls. He hoped he had the chance to do as he said and always take care of Blaine. Because maybe Sebastian would be with Blaine forever. Because maybe, just maybe, Sebastian was developing a little crush on his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So pretty much all of these chapter have been Seblaine fluff, which is always nice, but not for much longer... Their teen years are coming up and it's impossible for there not to be some angst then. I mean, puberty starts around what? 12? 13? And the boys are getting to that age now. So I hope you enjoy all the fluffy moments you get because they won't be here for long ;) I hope you enjoyed though! Look for chapter 13 :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers! I am surprisingly back quickly with the next chapter of this story. I was so involved in the story when I posted the last chapter that I just wanted to keep writing and writing so we can get to the angst already! So this chapter isn't exactly angsty but it's not really fluffy either. I don't really know what to call it actually... So you'll just have to read it and see for yourself! In this chapter Blaine and Seabstian are 12, Carey is 10 and even though Cooper isn't in it, he is 22. Enjoy chapter 13! :) **

* * *

><p>"Guys, let me play!" Carey called, bouncing up and down next to the couch that Sebastian and Blaine were playing Gameboy on.<p>

"Wait your turn!" Sebastian said, moving his Gameboy all around as if it would push him ahead in the race. Carey pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to play now. Carey turned her back to the boys sharply, making her dark brown, practically black, hair whip into Sebastian's face.

"Carey!" Sebastian yelled and Carey kept walking away. Sebastian rolled his eyes, thankful that his annoying little sister had finally gotten the hint to go away.

"Ow!" Carey screamed and began to cry. Sebastian and Blaine instantly dropped their Gameboys and ran down the hallway to Carey's room as Cynthia ran out of her room to see what happened as well. Sebastian ran in first to see Carey sitting on the floor of her room, holding her foot and crying.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, immediately at her side followed by the other two.

"I-I reached up for m-my coloring book a-and I couldn't reach it so I-I started to climb up m-my shelf a-and I fell down a-and landed on my f-foot," Carey explained between her sobs. Cynthia picked Carey up and held her on her hip the best she could. Cynthia put Carey on her bed to get a better look at her foot. The swelling had already started and there were already some major bruises forming. Cynthia could tell it was broken and that she needed to go to the hospital.

"Okay honey, we'll get it fixed up. Just wait right here," Cynthia walked out and got her purse before walking back in the room. "Boys, will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, we'll lock the door and all," Blaine says, sitting next to Carey on the bed and taking her hand. Carey sniffled and leaned into Blaine. Blaine kissed her forehead. Carey smiled weakly at Blaine before wrapping her arms around Cynthia's neck as she picked her daughter up.

"Be careful boys. We'll be back soon…hopefully," Cynthia said as she took Carey and went outside to the car. Blaine and Sebastian stood at the window and watched until Cynthia's car was out of sight. Sebastian locked to door just as they had promised his mother they would.

"Cool, we're home alone. What do we do first?" Sebastian asked, turning to Blaine. Blaine looked around and shrugged.

"Well what can't we do when your mom is here?" Blaine asked. Sebastian thought for a minute and then shrugged as well. Sebastian ran over to the couch and began to jump and down.

"Come on, come jump!" Sebastian called. Blaine walked over and jumped up next to Sebastian, beginning to jump up and down himself. They laughed but the thrill wore off fast. Soon they were both sitting down on the couch, breathing heavily.

"What now?" Blaine asks. Sebastian sighs and slumps back against the couch.

"I thought this would be more fun," Sebastian complained. Blaine stood up and pulled Sebastian up as well.

"Come on, let's go find something to do," Blaine said, pulling Sebastian down the hall. They walked into Sebastian's room and looked for something fun to do. Even the Gameboys didn't seem that appealing anymore. After twenty minutes of searching, they both gave up and walked back into the living room. Sebastian sat down on the couch with a sigh. Blaine climbed onto Sebastian's lap and sat there. Oh no, this could not be happening right now. Not with Blaine sitting where he could feel it. Sebastian bit his lip, trying to tell his body to stop what it was doing but it was no use. He found that he couldn't control it. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice. Blaine's eyes widened when he felt something poking against his butt. Blaine climbed off of Sebastian's lap and sat down on the couch next to him. Blaine looked at Sebastian who was blushing furiously and had an ashamed expression on his face. Blaine could see Sebastian's bulge clearly and was almost thankful when he saw he wasn't the only one that got that at weird times.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sebastian said quietly, almost inaudibly. Blaine scooted closer and pulled Sebastian into a hug.

"Don't be. I-I know you can't help it…" Blaine said. Sebastian pulled back and looked at Blaine.

"H-How do you know?" Sebastian asked curiously. Blaine sighed and began to blush himself.

"C-Cause I can't control it either…" Blaine admitted bashfully, avoiding Sebastian's gazes. Sebastian looked at Blaine, down to Blaine's crotch, and then back to his face.

"B-But I don't see anything…" Sebastian said.

"W-Well, I didn't mean right now… I meant when it _does _happen…" Blaine said.

"W-What is it?" Sebastian asked, glad he wasn't the only one this was happening to.

"C-Cooper said it's normal. I got scared when it first happened so I asked him about it. He says it's normal for boys our age to get it. I forget what it's called though…" Blaine explained to his best friend.

"Why does it happen?" Sebastian asked, getting a little more comfortable now.

"Cooper said I should talk to my dad about it but I don't really want to. I'd rather go to Coop. But he only told me a little bit. He said b-boys get it because it means they're ready for…sex," Blaine said the last word as if he was saying a bad word and his mother would wash his mouth out with soap. Sebastian looked at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"B-But we're only twelve…" Sebastian said.

"Y-Yeah, I know. Well, the body is ready for…it. Maybe not the person," Blaine told him, not wanting to say that nasty word again. Sebastian nodded, still not fully understanding.

"H-How do we make it go away?" Sebastian asked, needing a solution for this sometimes painful problem.

"Well…" Blaine said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You pretty much…r-rub it. Like…I-I'm not sure exactly what Cooper meant but he said find what feels good. And I haven't really figured it out yet…" Blaine admitted, feeling slightly awkward even though this was his best friend.

"You're lucky you have an older brother for this. I have my dad and I thought it might be weird to ask him about this…" Sebastian said. Blaine nodded understandingly.

"I don't want to go to my dad either but Cooper told me he wouldn't tell me anymore. He told me I had to go to Dad because that's a dad's job," Blaine said, remembering what his older brother told him.

"That's kind of scary though…" Sebastian said.

"Y-Yeah, I know… But Cooper told me one other thing that should make it go away," Blaine said, remembering more of his brother's words.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"He said think of your mom. And if that doesn't work he says I have a whole other problem. I don't really get it but he said it worked for him when he was our age," Blaine explained. Sebastian did as Blaine had suggested and thought of his mom. And it worked.

"Hey, it's gone. Cooper was right," Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine smiled.

"Well good. I kind of thought he would make stuff up to tell me because we had just had a fight that day before I came into his room at night. But he told me he would never lie to me when it came to this. That is was important and he didn't want me to have the wrong information," Blaine told Sebastian. Sebastian nodded.

"It's weird becoming teenagers," Sebastian said.

"I know," Blaine agreed. "Promise we'll still always be best friends?"

"Of course we will be!" Sebastian answered and Blaine smiled and pulled him into a hug. Sebastian hugged Blaine back, wishing more than anything that they would become more than best friends.

Sebastian had come to terms with his crush on Blaine. But he still didn't understand why he felt this way about him. I mean, all the other boys in their classes are always talking about girls they like. Sebastian hadn't heard one boy talk about another boy in the way they do about girls. It made him feel weird. He didn't understand why he didn't see things the same way that the other boys did. Was there something wrong with him? And why did he feel the way about Blaine the way that Thad felt about Sandy in their class? He had a crush on her. So why was it that Sebastian had a crush on Blaine and not another girl? At first Sebastian had just assumed it was because he and Blaine were so close that he was having these feelings. But these weren't the same best friend feelings that he's had all his life. He dreamt about…kissing Blaine. And those are the nights in particular that he would wake up with that painful problem in his pants. No other boy he knew wanted to kiss another boy. Except for maybe that time that they were playing truth or dare at recess and David dared Nick to kiss Jeff. When they were done Jeff seemed to want another kiss, not that he ever said it. Sebastian could just tell from the way that Jeff kept looking at Nick. But that's probably only because it was Jeff's first kiss, not that he wanted to kiss Nick in particular.

Sebastian tried to look at girls and feel the way that the other boys feel about them but it just never happened. Sure, there were some pretty girls but there weren't any that he was _attracted _to. Not like he was to Blaine. Blaine had those soft curls that he loved to tangle his fingers in. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to change from honey gold to green every time Sebastian saw him. Blaine was so small and he fit just perfectly against Sebastian's chest when they hugged. He was just so cute and perfect. Sebastian didn't understand why this was happening but he knew there was no one else he wanted but Blaine. Blaine was the first person he thought about when he woke up and the last person he thought about before he went to bed. Blaine filled his thoughts every minute of every day. Every thought that ran through his head had to do with Blaine. If they were together it was about how cute he looked in the shirt he was wearing or why his eyes looked slightly browner today then yesterday. If they weren't together Sebastian would be thinking of who he was with and what he was doing. He hoped he was smiling and happy. And when they weren't together Sebastian always wished they were. He wanted to spend every minute of every day with Blaine. He hated when they weren't together at school. Even though he had other friends and hung out with them he never felt as happy as when Blaine was around. A game was never as much fun unless Blaine was playing it too.

Sebastian must not have noticed that he was staring…again. Blaine waved his hand back and forth in front of Sebastian's face to get his attention.

"Sebastian? Hello?" Blaine called. Sebastian shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Yeah, sorry," Sebastian said, trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaine asked. Sebastian was drawing a blank. What should he say? He can't tell Blaine how he feels, that'll ruin everything.

"I, um, just thinking about all that you said," Sebastian made up, hoping it sounded convincing. Blaine looked at Sebastian skeptically, always being able to tell when he was lying.

"Okay, Seb…" Blaine said, deciding to let it go. If Sebastian was lying there must have been a good reason for it, Blaine assumed. Sebastian decided that he wanted to test the waters a little bit.

"Hey, uh, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, avoiding looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, Seb?" Blaine asked, looking at Sebastian curiously.

"S-So do you think that new girl is cute?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Blaine and biting his lip in nervous anticipation. Blaine thinks about it for a moment before answering.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, everyone else seems to think she is but I really don't see it. Maybe because she's blonde, I don't know," Blaine says with a shrug of his shoulders. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't see it either," Sebastian answers, internally relieved that Blaine wasn't crushing on the new girl in school just like every other boy they knew was. Blaine nodded, not really sure what else to say.

"Oh, I remember one more thing Cooper told me about…when it hurts…" Blaine said, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his seat.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well…he said it helps to picture someone else's hand on your…um, you. Someone that you like, or have a crush on," Blaine explains what his older brother told him.

"Oh, okay… W-Who's hand a-are you gonna picture?" Sebastian asks carefully. Blaine shrugs.

"I don't know. I don't have a crush on anybody," Blaine says in a defeated tone. Sebastian isn't sure whether to be thankful or saddened by this news. "What about you, Seb? Like anyone?"

"N-Nope. No one right now," Sebastian lied, knowing that this lie had to be the most convincing one he'd ever told. Blaine seemed to buy it well enough.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find people to like in no time," Blaine said nonchalantly making Sebastian internally sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Sebastian said in almost a sour tone. Blaine picked his and Sebastian's Gameboys up off of the couch and tossed Sebastian's into his lap.

"I'll race you in Mario Karts," Blaine said, a smirk beginning to form on his lips, all traces of the awkward situation gone from his mind. Sebastian just plastered on a smirk of his own and turned his Gameboy on.

"You're going down, Anderson," Sebastian threatened as they begin the race. Blaine ended up winning the race but Sebastian would never admit it was because he couldn't keep his focus on the game, too busy sneaking peeks at Blaine from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so before my final author's note... Go watch Dark Side! SEBLAINE INTERACTION. As Seblainers I know we all glomp to whatever screen time they decide to give our boys. It's amazing and I just want Blaine to go back to where he belongs. Dalton. With the Warblers. And possibly a sexy boyfriend named Sebastian. A girl can dream, right? Warblers back in TWO DAYS. I literally am so excited that it's all I can talk about. My own mother hung up with me on skype over it lol. Anyway...<strong>

**Well there's something you never would've expected, huh? _Blaine _givng _Sebastian _sex advice. Well, they're still young, I'm sure Sebastian will learn much much more and become into the snarky, sarcastic, meerkat faced, craigslist smelling guy that we all love and adore :) But what will happen to him to make him be like that? Because this Seb right now isn't exactly the Sebastian Smythe we've all come to know. So you'll just have to keep coming back to read to see what happens to our boys ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long from all of my stories! I had finals and then I was enjoying being home! I didn't realize how much I missed being home until I actually got here! But I'm back and here's chapter fourteen! Our little babies are growing up! This chapter has kind of a big milestone for our boys! More specifically, one. In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are finally teenagers! They're 13, Carey is 11 and even though Cooper isn't in it, he's 23. He's mentioned though! Read ahead and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Bye, mom!" Blaine called, waving to Diane as she drove off. He saw his mother wave back before her car disappeared down the road. He opened the door to the Smythe house and walked right in. There was no need to knock anymore, it was family. Plus, they were expecting him.<p>

"I'm home!" Blaine said with a chuckle as he walked inside and saw his Aunt Cynthia. She turned around from the counter and smiled at Blaine.

"Welcome home, son," she said with a smirk. Blaine chuckled and walked up to give her a hug.

"Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked as his aunt returned the hug.

"He's in his room. Go on in," Cynthia said, returning to shuffling through the mail that was on the counter. Blaine walked down the hallway to Sebastian's room. His door was already opened a crack, so Blaine just pushed it open and walked inside.

"Hey Seb!" Blaine said, plopping down onto Sebastian's bed. Sebastian smiled and got up from his chair by his desk to plop down next to Blaine.

"H-Hey Blaine, what's up?" Sebastian asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, sitting up and automatically scooting closer to his best friend. Blaine could just sense that something was up.

Sebastian sighed. He had resigned to the fact that he was going to do this today, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy. But he knew he had to tell someone and Blaine was the ideal first person to tell.

"I, um, I want to talk to you about something," Sebastian said, clearing his throat. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. What is it?" Blaine asked, looking at his best friend in concern.

"Y-You promise that you won't think any differently of me? That we'll still be best friends? No matter what?" Sebastian asked, seemingly nervous of Blaine's response.

Blaine was getting a little bit worried about what Sebastian was going to say. There couldn't be anything in this world that would make Blaine not want to be Sebastian's best friend. So what would make him possibly think that?

"Of course, Sebastian. You're my best friend forever and I love you," Blaine said, taking Sebastian's hands in his own. "Now please tell me what's going on. Y-You're scaring me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. The first time that he would actually admit it out loud and that made it all the more real.

"Blaine, I-I've thought a lot about this so I-I don't want you to think I'm just saying it. But, I'm just not like the other boys. I'm different," Sebastian started off, needing Blaine to know that it wasn't just a phase he was going through, that it was real and who he was. And at just thirteen, he already knew it.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Blaine, I…I'm gay," Sebastian finally got out.

Blaine looked his best friend in the eyes and could see how scared he was. What broke his heart was that Sebastian was actually scared that Blaine wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Blaine couldn't take that. He loved Sebastian, regardless of his sexual orientation.

"That's okay with me, Sebastian. You have to be honest with yourself. And I still love you just as much," Blaine said, pulling Sebastian into his arms. Sebastian sighed in relief and leaned into his best friend's embrace. He began to cry into Blaine's shoulder, feeling so relieved that nothing would change. Sebastian needed Blaine and the thought of losing him scared Sebastian to death. Blaine gently rubbed Sebastian's back, reassuring his friend that he wasn't going anywhere. He let Sebastian get it all out.

"Shhh, it's okay," Blaine soothed him. Sebastian wiped his eyes and looked up at Blaine.

"I-I have to tell my family, don't I?" Sebastian asked, sounding scared by his own words. Blaine sighed and moved some of Sebastian's hair out of his face.

"You don't have to. But, um, you really should… They're your family and they love you. Gay or not," Blaine told him, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how to convey what he was trying to tell Sebastian in this situation but Sebastian knew. They always knew what the other was trying to say.

"Y-You think they will?" Sebastian asked, sniffling still but trying his hardest not to cry again.

"I know they will. Don't worry," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian nodded again, feeling slightly more confident about it.

"W-Will you be here when I do it? Please? I need you…" Sebastian said in such a desperate tone that it broke Blaine's heart.

"Sure, Seb. I'm always here for you when you need me. Duh," Blaine comforted him with a slight smile.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have, Blaine," Sebastian said, hugging Blaine incredibly tight against his chest. Blaine smiled and hugged Sebastian back just as tightly.

"Thank you Sebastian. So are you," Blaine said, running his hand up and down his best friend's back in an attempt to show him how much he really cared about him.

Sebastian pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Wow, I feel much better now that I told someone," Sebastian admitted.

"How long have you, um...known?" Blaine asked. Sebastian shrugged, not completely sure.

"Well…I never really thought of girls the way everyone else did. I guess when I-I started to notice guys, the idea crossed my mind. That was probably about two years ago, but I guess I wasn't entirely sure up until around my last birthday," Sebastian explained.

"You've been keeping that secret for nine months?!" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in surprise and shock.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I was scared by the idea at first. Because I knew it meant I was different. And I didn't want to be different. I just wanted to be like everyone else. But I can't. Because this is who I am a-and I can't change it," Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled proudly at his best friend. He was so confident even about something he was so unsure of. It was inspiring. What unnerved him was that Sebastian was describing exactly what Blaine felt like he was going through himself, but this time was about Sebastian and making sure he knew he was loved. Blaine could worry about how he was feeling later.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Blaine had been invited over for dinner at Sebastian's request. Sebastian had decided that it was the day that he was going to come out to his family. And he knew that he needed Blaine there for this: he was his rock, his support system.<p>

Cynthia began to put the food on the table just as Sebastian saw headlights shining through the window signaling that there was a car pulling into the driveway.

Sebastian jumped off of the couch and opened the front door. Blaine walked in and Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around him and hugged him against his chest. Blaine hugged him back just as tightly, knowing he needed comfort right now.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked quietly as they pulled back. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I am. It's time they knew. …right?" Sebastian asked, making sure he should still do this. Blaine nodded. Sebastian sighed, taking Blaine's hand and walking into the dining room.

"Oh Blaine, just in time," Cynthia said with a smile as she just put the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "Dinner everyone!"

Everyone gathered around the table and began to eat. Sebastian was particularly silent that night, trying to summon his inner courage. No one really thought that Sebastian's silence was particularly strange due to the fact that Carey was talking non-stop, not letting anyone else get a word in. Jason did find it a little odd that Sebastian didn't take his normal opportunities to make fun of Carey whenever she'd say something that gave him the chance to, but chose to keep his observation to himself.

"I mean, I bought the dress first so Lizzie should just stop wearing it or throw it out or something!" Carey complained. When no one answered her, she huffed and shoved a fork full of peas in her mouth.

"G-Guys?" Sebastian asked once there was actually silence at the table.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Cynthia asked.

"What is it, son?" Jason asked, looking up at him.

"I-I, um, have something to tell you…" Sebastian said, sitting up a little straighter and looking down at his plate of food.

"Go on, Sweetie, we're listening," Cynthia told him earnestly.

"Well…i-it's kind of hard to say…" Sebastian said as Blaine took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You know you can tell us anything, Kiddo," Jason said. Sebastian glanced up at them for a second before nodding and looking back down to his plate.

"Well, um, I-I'm gay…" Sebastian said in a low voice, hoping they heard it so he wouldn't have to say it again.

Blaine looked at his aunt and uncle to see their reactions. Cynthia was smiling which looked like a good sign to Blaine. And Jason was nodding his head and Blaine was not sure how to take that.

"Okay, sweetie. That's perfectly fine with us. If that's who you are, then that's who you are and we don't love you any less, right, Jason?" Cynthia said, getting up and walking around the table to hug her son. Something about her seemed so calm, and if the boys were a little older they might have noticed how unsurprised both of the parents seemed. It was as if they were expecting it, or at the very least, prepared in case it did happen.

"That's right. We love you, Sebastian and nothing will ever change that. We accept you just the way you are," Jason said, standing up to join his wife.

Sebastian's tears ran rapidly down his face as his parents hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"T-Thank you guys. I-I love you," Sebastian cried against his mother's chest.

"I love you too, Sebby!" Carey called and ran around the table to join in the family hug. Sebastian couldn't help a small smile and hugged his little sister against him.

"Get in here Blaine, you're family," Jason said, patting Blaine's back. Blaine smiled and joined in on the hug as well.

Sebastian couldn't remember ever feeling as relieved as he did. He had told his family and nothing bad had happened. They still loved him and he was still their son. He felt like he was on top of the world. The fact that Blaine knew and accepted him too was almost too much for him to handle. He knew he would though; he was Blaine, his best friend in the entire world…and his crush. That was a big reason he was so nervous to tell Blaine. If Blaine had thought he was disgusting, he knew there was no hope at all. Sebastian still didn't want to get his hopes up though because Blaine had never shown any interest in guys before. Granted, he didn't really show much interest in girls either, but still. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, because even if Blaine did eventually show interest in boys, it didn't mean that he'd like Sebastian in that way. He might just think of him as a brother since they were practically raised as such, but Sebastian wasn't going to think of that right now. Right now he was going to focus on the fact that he was out and everything was okay.

After dinner, Blaine and Sebastian went into Sebastian's room. They fell down onto his bed. Blaine kept looking over and smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian started to chuckle and looked over at Blaine.

"What?" Sebastian asked. Blaine continued smiling at him.

"I'm just so proud of you. You're amazing," Blaine said, making Sebastian blush. Blaine smiled when he saw his best friend blush and scooted closer to him on the bed. Blaine laid his head on Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. Sebastian began to absentmindedly thread his fingers in Blaine's curls.

"How have you been?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm okay," Blaine replied.

"Do you miss him? I do," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"I do… It's not like he was really around much anyway, though. If Cooper wants to go off and be Mr. Hollywood then let him. It's not like he'll be any worse of a brother from out there," Blaine said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Sebastian frowned at his best friend's tone and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know he loves you, Blaine," Sebastian reminded him kindly.

"Yeah, I know he does…" Blaine said with a sigh.

"Blaine? Your mom is here, honey," Cynthia said, poking her head in the door.

Blaine nodded and sat up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sebby," Blaine said, giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek which made Sebastian blush. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine smiled at him and got off the bed and walked out to leave with his mom.

Cynthia walked in Sebastian's room and closed the door behind her. She hadn't missed the way Sebastian blushed when Blaine showed him some affection. She sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Can we not have Blaine sleep over anymore now?" she asked gently. Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"What?! Why?! He's my best friend!" Sebastian panicked. He needed Blaine like he needed air.

"Honey, honey, calm down, it was just a question. You like him, don't you?" Cynthia asked, a smile cracking on her face.

"Well of course I like him, he's my best friend," Sebastian said, not understanding what his mother meant.

"Yes, I know that. I meant…you have a little crush on him though. Am I right?" Cynthia asked.

"What?! Mom, no! He's like my brother! W-Why would you even think that?!" Sebastian tried to cover, blushing terribly as he did so. Cynthia smiled, knowing the truth.

"Okay Sebastian, just asking," she said, getting off of Sebastian's bed.

"Mom…?" Sebastian asked quietly. Cynthia turned around at the door to look at her son with a kind smile.

"Yes, dear?"

"Blaine can still spend the night…right?" Sebastian asked, avoiding his mom's eyes and picking at a loose thread on his blanket. Cynthia smiled.

"Of course he can, sweetie. He's your best friend," she told him. Sebastian looked up at his mom and smiled brightly.

"Goodnight, mom," Sebastian said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well," she said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Sebastian jumped off his bed and ran to the window. He saw Blaine outside just about to get in Diane's car. Sebastian knocked on the window quickly to get Blaine's attention. Blaine looked back and saw Sebastian at his window. He smiled at his best friend in the house and waved at him. Sebastian waved back as well. Blaine smiled once more at him before climbing in the car. Sebastian watched the car drive off before climbing back onto his bed. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

Maybe he wasn't lying to his mom after all. Maybe he didn't have a little crush on Blaine. Maybe he had a huge crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>I always read how Sebastian's family is not supportive of him being gay so I thought I'd write where they are and where they love him no matter what. A lot of people use that reasoning to say why Sebastian was a jerk and such and it does make sense but I've got something else in mind so you'll just have to stick around and find out! And now Cooper's in LA. Cue more brotherly drama, lol. Sorry for the long wait between updates but I hope this made up for it! See you soon!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone :) This chapter is the longest in the story so far. And by the time I'm done writing up the author's note it just might be the longest chapter I've ever posted on here! If not, it'll at least be the second longest. So, I knew that this is what this chapter was going to be about for a while now and I think this is just the perfect week for me to publish this one. Well, if you live in America or somewhere else where there's the new episode on on Thursday. For those of you who don't know, the episode this week in about Sadie Hawkins dance aka, where Blaine told Kurt he got beat up outside of a few years back. So, keep that in mind while you read this. And in this chapter Sebastian and Blaine are 14 (freshman in high school), Carey (who isn't it this chapter, only mentioned) is 12 and Cooper (who comes back! Yay!) is 24. And so back when Blaine and Sebastian should've been 14, and I was like 15, I remember the phones were kind of crap. And unlimited texting wasn't really popular unless you had a little extra money. That's how it was for me, anyway. Maybe not for all of you but since they start off texting in this chapter I thought that was kind of important to mention. It pained me so much to type like they were texing and using "U" instead of "You" and such. Ugh, I hate that. But anyway... Enjoy chapter 15 :)**

* * *

><p>'Hey, can u come over? I really need u… -B'<p>

'Are u ok? What's going on? –S'

'Just…please. I need to talk to u. It has 2 be u. –B'

'Ur scaring me. Lemme ask my mom 4 a ride. –S'

'I'm ok I promise. I just need u. –B'

'My mom's bringing me over. U sure ur ok? –S'

'Yes. I just need u. –B'

'Why didn't u just call? Our phones suck with texting. –S'

'I need u in person. And I didn't want ur mom or Carey to answer. –B'

'Why not? –S'

'Cuz I'm crying and I didn't need them 2 hear me. –B'

'Blaine why are u crying? What happened? –S'

'Just hurry. –B'

'Blaine! –S'

'Please. –S'

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later," Sebastian said, jumping out of the car and running into the Anderson house.

"Blaine?!" Sebastian called, running down the hall to Blaine's room.

Sebastian ran in and Blaine was sitting on his bed, up by the head board with a pillow hugged against his chest and his legs pulled up close to him.

"Oh, Blaine…" Sebastian said and got up on the bed with Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine sniffled, his eyes puffy and red, and leaned into Sebastian's embrace. "What's going on?"

"I-I can't do it anymore…" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Do what, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm comfortingly.

"H-Hide it…" Blaine murmured against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian frowned in confusion, not knowing what Blaine was talking about.

"Hide what, Blaine? What's going on?" Sebastian asked, getting more and more worried by the minute.

"I—I want to be able to be someone's boyfriend. Someone that I want. I want to be able to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I want to be h-happy…" Blaine said, breaking down and crying hysterically into Sebastian's t-shirt.

Sebastian was even more confused now.

"Blaine, what are you talking about? Allison asked you to the Sadie Hawkins dace two days ago and you told her no. If you really want a date to the dance just go back and tell her you want to go with her. And if you want a girlfriend that bad, I'm sure she's interested. And Miranda told me that that Gabriella likes you too. She's pretty. But where is this all coming from Blaine? I'm kind of confused," Sebastian admitted, still holding onto Blaine.

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian, shaking his head and wiping his eyes.

"N—No… I—I don't want to go with them. S—Sebastian…I—I'm gay," Blaine admitted shyly, looking up at his best friend.

Sebastian felt his heart stop. He looked at Blaine, not believing what he just heard.

"R—Really?" Sebastian said, a faint smile breaking through on his face.

"Y—Yeah," Blaine said, nodding his head slightly.

Sebastian let it sink in for a moment. He wasn't really sure what to say next.

"I'm…I'm really proud of you, Blaine," Sebastian said, taking Blaine's hands into his own.

"Really? You are?" Blaine asked with a sniffle.

"Yes. Very," Sebastian said with a reassuring smile.

"That's a relief," Blaine admitted lying back and pulling Sebastian back with him.

Sebastian lay back as well, pulling Blaine onto his chest and rubbing up and down on his arm again, soothingly.

"How long have you known?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Blaine shrugged and took Sebastian's hands into his own and began to play with his best friend's fingers.

"The idea has been in my head for a while. When you came out to me and you were explaining how you felt…I realized that's what was happening to me. But that time was about you. So the idea was just in my head that maybe I was…gay. And I just kept thinking about it and I even tried to go on that date with Jenny the one time," Blaine explained.

"Yeah, I remember that…" Sebastian said, recalling that heartbreaking night for him.

"Y—Yeah… She asked if I wanted to kiss her and I realized that I really didn't want to. And Jenny's really pretty. So I realized it then. That I don't like girls and I don't want to kiss them. B-Because i-if I imagined myself kissing a boy, it seemed much better to me… I like boys," Blaine finished.

Sebastian felt slightly jealous that Blaine was imagining kissing other guys but right now wasn't the time to show jealously and be selfish. This was the time for helping Blaine.

"Have you told anyone else?" Sebastian asked.

"No, of course not. I always come to you first. About everything," Blaine said, looking up at Sebastian.

"Do you plan on telling your family anytime soon?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine huffed.

"T-That's why I needed you. Well, I needed you just to tell you. I needed to say it out loud. I felt like it was eating me alive. But I also need you to be here when I do. So I know I at least have somebody on my side, no matter what," Blaine told Sebastian.

"I'm here. No matter what. I promise," Sebastian said, leaning his head on top of Blaine's.

"I know that," Blaine said, closing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and brought his hand up to brush it through Blaine's curls.

Blaine opens his eyes again and looks up at Blaine.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, turning slightly in Sebastian's embrace so he could face him.

"Anything, Blaine," Sebastian answered.

"Will you, um, would you like to, uh…m—maybe…g—go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Blaine asked, beginning to blush wildly.

Sebastian had a grin spread across his face immediately. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing now.

"R—Really, Blaine? You want to go with…_me_?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I do," Blaine said, smiling and still blushing.

"A-As a date? Like a date, _date_?" Sebastian asked, hoping that he wasn't getting the wrong idea here.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine stuttered, nervously. "Like a real d-date."

"That's amazing, Blaine. I would love to. T—That…That would make me so happy," Sebastian admitted, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

Blaine smiled and hugged back tightly.

"I'm glad you'll be my date. Maybe my mom can drive us and yours pick us up?" Blaine suggested.

"My mom got new hours at the hospital so she's working nights now so it will have to be my dad. But yeah, that sounds great. But you do know…you're mom has to know that we're going together…" Sebastian reminds Blaine.

"Y—Yeah, I'll…I'll tell her tonight," Blaine decided, taking a deep breath.

"I'll be there for you. I promise," Sebastian told Blaine.

"I know you will," Blaine said, burying his head into Sebastian's chest.

"Blaine? Oh, hi Sebastian. When did you get here?" Diane asked, opening the door to Blaine's room.

"Oh hi Aunt Diane. My mom just dropped me off a little while ago. Is that okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I invited him over," Blaine added, hoping his eyes weren't puffy and red still.

"Yes, of course it is. I just wanted to let you know I'm home from work. Honey, are you okay?" Diane asked, coming into the room and walking over to the bed upon noticing Blaine's distraught state.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian who looked right back at him. Sebastian nodded his head slightly and Blaine took a deep breath, sitting up.

"M—Mom…I—I have to tell you something," Blaine started, looking down at his lap nervously.

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?" Diane asked, looking at her son in concern.

"I, um, I—I have a date for the Sadie Hawkins dance…" Blaine said quietly.

Diane grinned.

"That's wonderful, sweetie! Who is it? Do I know them?" Diane asked.

Blaine looked up at his mother and blushed when she said "them" instead of "her". It sent a million thoughts reeling through his head. Did she know he was gay? Did she know that his date was Sebastian? Did she suspect something? It just made Blaine even more nervous than he already was.

Sebastian reached over and gave Blaine's shoulder a squeeze in encouragement.

"I—It's um…S—Sebastian…" Blaine mumbled, half hoping that his mother didn't hear him.

Blaine looked up to see Diane smiling at him. Diane was secretly hoping that's what he was going to say. Ever since Sebastian had come out, Cynthia and Diane would talk about how much he liked Blaine. He made it so obvious and both mothers thought that it was adorable. So if Blaine had said he was taking someone else to the dance, she knew Sebastian would have been crushed.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. But are you sure you'll be calling him your date and not just going as friends?" Diane asked, hoping she was getting the right message here.

"N—No, it's as a date m—mom…. I, um, I—I'm gay…" Blaine finally got out.

Diane smiled and pulled her youngest son into her arms.

"I know that was hard to say, honey. And I want you to know that I love you just as much as I always have. This changes nothing. You're still my baby boy, you got that?" Diane said.

"Y—Yes, mom. Thank y—you," Blaine said, looking up at his mom, trying not to cry.

"I think it's wonderful that you two are going together," Diane said, rubbing Blaine's back.

"D—Do you think dad will?" Blaine asked, being more worried about his dad's reaction more than his mother's.

Diane didn't know how to answer. Because she really didn't know how her husband would react.

"I…I don't know, honey," Diane said with a sigh. "But you really do need to tell him. And I'll be right there by your side."

"And so will I," Sebastian added, scooting closer to Blaine and taking his hand.

"Thank you, guys," Blaine said, leaning into Sebastian.

* * *

><p>There were a few more hours until Stephen came home so Diane went and did some house work and rested from her long day at work. Blaine and Sebastian stayed in Blaine's room playing Blaine's new video game that he bought.<p>

"I'm home," Stephen said as he walked in the door.

"Hi dear," Diane said, walking in from the kitchen and kisses her husband hello. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great, I'm starving," Stephen replied.

"There's actually something we need to talk about," Diane said, seeing Blaine peering around the corner from the hallway, afraid to actually come in.

"What's that, Hon?" Stephen asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, it's actually Blaine who has something to tell you," Diane said, gesturing for Blaine to come sit down.

Blaine took Sebastian's hand from where his best friend was standing behind him and moved into the living room and sat down on the couch across from his father, pulling Sebastian down beside him.

"What is it, Son?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I uh, I—I'm going to the Sadie Hawkins dance…" Blaine said quietly, avoiding his father's eyes.

"That's nice, Son. Who with?" Stephen asked.

"U—Um…S—Sebastian…" Blaine half mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Stephen said, leaning in closer as if he didn't think he heard him correctly.

"I—I s—said Sebastian…" Blaine mumbled, starting to shake.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine to keep him calm. Sebastian and Stephen had somewhat of an awkward relationship ever since he came out. If Sebastian were to spend the night, the door was opened at all times. And he was just a little colder in general to Sebastian ever since. Blaine was scared of what he would do now that his own son was coming out.

"Are you telling me that you're gay?" Stephen asked.

"Y—Yes, dad. I—I—I am…" Blaine stuttered.

Stephen sighed and ran his hands over his face. Blaine could tell he wasn't pleased.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Son," Stephen said.

Blaine looked at his dad with confusion. Did he think he could just change his mind and become straight? It didn't work that way.

"W—What do you mean? I—I can't change it…" Blaine said.

"I mean the whole dance thing. We live in Ohio, Blaine. These aren't the most accepting people," Stephen said.

"I—I don't need them to accept me. I just need the people I love to accept me…" Blaine said.

"Just…give me some time, okay Blaine? I love you, Son. I just need some time to adjust to this. Is that fair enough?" Stephen asked.

"I, yeah, I guess…" Blaine said, leaning into Sebastian.

Stephen stood up and made his way into the kitchen without another word.

Sebastian held Blaine tighter and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, Blaine," Sebastian whispered into his ear. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Blaine adjusted his bow tie in the mirror in his room. Tonight was the Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine was filled with such a mixture of excitement and nervousness that his hands were shaking. He was going to the dance with the hottest boy in school. His crush. His best friend. Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face every time he imagined dancing with Sebastian. It would be a dream come true.<p>

"Blaine, Sebastian's here," Blaine heard Diane call down the hallway.

Blaine took a deep breath and smoothed out the sides of his suit. Blaine had put mousse in his curls so they looked just perfect. He knew Sebastian loved his curls and he wanted to make sure they looked extra soft tonight.

Blaine opened his bedroom door and walked out in the hallway where he saw Sebastian, looking completely flawless in his tux.

"W—Wow," Sebastian stuttered when he saw Blaine.

Blaine blushed and ducked his head shyly.

"Wow, yourself," Blaine said in return.

"Oh, you two look so handsome!" Cynthia said, Blaine just noticing there were other people in the room. "Now time for some pictures, I'm already running late for work."

Sebastian tentatively took Blaine into his arms and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine smiled and took a step closer to Sebastian.

"Say cheese!" Diane said as both she and Cynthia had their cameras aimed at them.

They both smiled and took many pictures.

"Are we done yet? I see spots everywhere," Sebastian complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. If I don't get you guys going soon you're going to be late," Diane said, setting her camera down on the table.

"Finally," Sebastian muttered, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye and taking Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine waved goodbye to his aunt and walked outside with Sebastian and got into the backseat of Diane's car. They closed the door and waited for Diane to finish talking to Cynthia so she could get in and drive them to the school.

"I'm so excited," Blaine said with a smile as they sat in the cold car.

"Me too," Sebastian said with a smile, leaning into kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed and smiled bashfully. Both boys had a tremendous number of butterflies going through their system. It was the most exhilarating feeling.

"Ready to go, guys?" Diane asked, getting into the car.

"Yes!" Both Blaine and Sebastian called at them same time.

The drive to the dance was silent. Both Blaine and Sebastian too nervous to say anything and Diane was too busy enjoying the cute glances the two were exchanging that she could see in the rear view mirror.

"Okay, have fun boys," Diane said as she pulled up in front of the school to drop the two off.

"We will! Bye mom! Love you!" Blaine said, getting out.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sebastian called as he got out with Blaine.

Sebastian and Blaine started to walk to the gym where the dance was being held. As they got right in front of the gym doors, Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine smiled at Sebastian before they opened up the doors and went inside. The place was decorated in twinkling lights and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and walls.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here," Blaine commented, looking around the gym.

"Yeah, beautiful," Sebastian said. Blaine looked at Sebastian and noticed that was Sebastian was looking at him. Blaine blushed and playfully nudged Sebastian's side as they made their way over to a table.

"Hey, Blaine!" Gabriella, who liked Blaine according to what Miranda told Sebastian, said, walking over to the two of them once they were seated at a table.

"Hey Gabriella," Blaine responded.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella but I actually came here with someone else," Blaine said.

"Oh," Gabriella said, trying to hide her disappointment to no avail. "Who?"

"Um, Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Oh, you guys just came stag? That's cool," Gabriella commented, feeling a little bit better.

"Oh, um, no. H—He's actually my date," Blaine told her.

Gabriella's jaw dropped as she stared at the two of them.

"Wait so you're…" Gabriella started, pointing a finger at the two of them.

"Gay? Yes," Blaine finished for her, sounding more confident than he actually felt.

"Oh, wow. Well, um. Yeah," Gabriella said before walking away.

"Well someone is heartbroken," Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed, hating to hurt her. But he wouldn't give up going with Sebastian for anything.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sebastian responded with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled and stood up, taking Sebastian's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

They went to the middle of the floor and began to dance to the Kelly Clarkson song that was playing. They stayed out on the floor for the next four or so songs before Sebastian decided that he needed a drink.

They walked off of the dance floor hand in hand. They went over to the refreshment table and each got a cup of punch. It wasn't particularly good but it was something to drink.

"Do you want to go back out?" Sebastian asked.

"No, we can sit at the table for a little while," Blaine said, seeing how tired Sebastian looked.

They went back over to the table and sat down for a while.

"This is really fun. I've never been to dance before," Blaine said.

"I know," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "I've known you you're entire life."

"Hey, not true! Not for the first two months of my life!" Blaine reminded him.

"Well excuse me for not being born yet," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him into a hug. Sebastian gladly returned the hug, holding Blaine closely to himself.

They went out and danced for a few more songs before the whole thrill of being at a dance wore off.

"Want to walk across the street to McDonalds and get some ice cream?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't have any money," Blaine answered him.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"I've got it covered," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Blaine said with a smile, taking Sebastian's hand and walking out of the gym.

They walked out of the school and across the street to the McDonalds. They each got a cone and sat down in a booth.

"Should I call my dad to come pick us up?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine said, taking another lick of his cone.

Sebastian pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad.

"Hey dad? Yeah, we're ready to go. Okay, bye dad," Sebastian said into the phone to his dad before hanging up.

The two finished their ice cream cones as they talked about what they should do over the weekend. Once they were finished they decided to go wait for Jason across the street in front of the school. They slid out of their booth and joined hands as they walked back to in front of the school.

Blaine shivered and took a step closer to Sebastian.

"Cold?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, his teeth beginning to chatter slightly. Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around Blaine, pulling him close to his chest. Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Sebastian's chest.

"This is nice," Blaine commented.

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's curls.

"H-Hey, Blaine?" Sebastian said, worrying, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yeah, Seb?" Blaine said, craning his neck up to look up at Sebastian.

Sebastian took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"I—I…I love you," Sebastian said, hoping Blaine didn't mistake for the way they always said it to each other when they were younger.

Blaine's eyes widened with surprised and he felt his temperature rise.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Blaine responded, a huge smiling appearing on his face.

Sebastian's grin couldn't have been wider when he heard Blaine say that. They hugged each other tightly, not even noticing the three boys approaching them.

"Well, well, well…" the biggest boy said.

Blaine and Sebastian pulled apart, seeing the three boys coming towards them. Sebastian's arm instantly wrapped protectively around Blaine's waist. Blaine held onto Sebastian's arm.

"So you're the little fag who'd rather come to a dance with another fag instead of my little sister?" the boy asked.

Blaine swallowed thickly, instantly recognizing the boy. It was Gabriella's older brother named Eric. Eric was a senior and on the football team along with the two other boys that were there with him.

"I, um, G—Gabriella didn't a—ask me…" Blaine said, stuttering.

"But I saw her go ask you to dance. And when I asked her why you didn't say yes, she said because you have a date. This little prick," Eric said, sticking his finger under Sebastian's tie and flipping it up.

Sebastian's back straightened and he would've taken a step towards Eric, if it wasn't for Blaine holding him back.

"Y—Yes, Sebastian is my d—date," Blaine answered them.

"Such a shame," one of the boys with Eric said. "Now we're going to have to beat _both _your faces in."

Blaine internally cursed himself for admitting Sebastian was his date, even though he was pretty sure they all knew that anyway.

"Don't you touch him," Sebastian snarled out at the boys.

The third boy with them took a step towards Sebastian before Eric put his hand on the boy's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, but I think we will. We'll hit him so hard that his curls with go straight. And maybe he will too. And I think we're going to beat those freckles right off your face too," Eric said threateningly, getting right into Sebastian's face.

Sebastian bit his lip, trying to think of anything that could get them out of this situation. Before he had any time to think of anything Eric's fist collided with his jaw, forcing him to let go of Blaine and stumble back.

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, directly followed by a punch to his gut by one of the other guys with Eric.

"Shut it, curly cue!" the second boy yelled at him.

Blaine groaned and bent over in half, stumbling back a few steps.

Sebastian saw the boy hit Blaine and lunged at him, only to be caught by Eric and slammed to the ground. Eric then proceeded to sit on top of Sebastian and hit him repeatedly, hitting whatever his fist connected with.

"Get off of him, you jackass!" Blaine called, only to be tackled down by one of the other boys.

Blaine struggled to get free as he saw the third boy standing over Sebastian and kicking him in the ribs.

"Get the fuck off of him! What the hell did he ever do to you?!" Blaine screamed before he himself what getting punched by the boy over him.

"Blaine!" Sebastian called before a punch to the side of the head by Eric knocked him out completely.

"Sebastian?!" Blaine cried in a panicked tone before he saw head lights shining and coming closer.

"Help!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs as the car stopped at the curb.

"Shit, let's go," Eric called, climbing off of Sebastian and running away.

The other boy that was kicking Sebastian ran away too. The boy who was on top of Blaine got up and went to leave, turning back for a second to jump up with both feet and landing on Blaine's right arm.

"Ow!" Blaine cried out in searing pain as he felt his arm burn and a sharp pain shoot through it.

"Sebastian?! Blaine?!" Jason called out in panic, running over to them.

"U—Uncle Jason…" Blaine muttered, sobbing. "S—Sebastian… H—Help him."

Jason pulled his phone out immediately and called 911. He told them the location and what he had seen happen before hanging up.

"They're on their way, Blaine, it's going to be okay," Jason said in the calmest voice he could manage, crawling over to his son, trying to wake him up.

"S—Sebastian?" Jason called, trying his best not to cry as he held his son's bloody and unconscious body in his lap. "C—Come on Son, wake up."

Blaine whimpered from his spot on the ground and began to call out Sebastian's name in longing.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics immediately jumped out and began to assess the boys.

They loaded the boys each into the ambulance and Jason climbed in the back with them.

"Your son should be fine, Mr. Smythe," a paramedic informed him as they began the drive to the hospital.

"S—Sebastian, please wake up…" Blaine whined, reaching out his arm that wasn't in excruciating pain towards his best friend. "W—Wake up, Sebby. I—I love you."

Jason looked over at Blaine when those words left his lips. And he couldn't help but manage the slightest of smiles when he heard that. Because he knew how Blaine meant it. He could just hear it in his voice.

"Sebby?" Blaine asked, causing Jason to look back over to his son whose eyes were blinking open.

The paramedics were instantly at his side, telling him to relax and just stay still.

"W—What happened? Blaine?!" Sebastian called out in panic.

"I'm right here, Seb. I'm right here, I'm okay," Blaine reassured him.

Sebastian winced as he turned his head to see Blaine on the stretcher next to him.

"B—Blaine… Oh, thank God," Sebastian said.

"H—How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"I—I hurt, Blaine…" Sebastian complained, wincing as he said that.

It broke both Blaine and Jason's heart to see him like that.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and wheeled both of the boys inside. Jason stepped into the hall once both boys were in their room together. He pulled out his phone and called Diane.

Cynthia was paged to come down to the emergency room instead of her normal department, ICU. At first Cynthia thought that they just needed another hand to work there since maybe it was a busy night.

"Alright, where do you need me?" Cynthia asked the head nurse as she walked into the emergency area.

"Um, actually Cynthia, it's your son," the head nurse told her.

"W-What?" Cynthia said, fear appearing in her eyes.

"Honey, honey, he's okay," Jason said, walking over when he sees his wife.

Cynthia turned to Jason.

"What happened? Where's Sebastian? Where's Blaine? Are they okay?" Cynthia asked in a panic.

"They're stable, they're in their room. Room 118. They were…beaten up outside of the school while they were waiting for me to come pick them up," Jason explained.

Cynthia rushed down to room 118 and walked inside. She saw both boys hooked up to wires and IVs.

"Oh my babies," Cynthia said, walking into the room.

"H-Hey, mom," Sebastian said.

"Hi Aunt Cynthia," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you boys okay?" Cynthia asked, pulling up a chair and sitting in between their two beds, taking one of each of their hands in her own.

"I-I have a broken arm. A-And then just cuts and bruises…" Blaine said with a slight whimper.

Cynthia could see the blue cast that was on his arm and sighed.

"A-And I have f-four broken ribs, a-a concussion, grade II, and cuts and bruises…" Sebastian half mumbled.

"Oh, my babies. Who did this to you?" Cynthia asked.

"A-A girl's brother c-cause I wouldn't dance with his sister… A-And his two friends," Blaine said, starting to cry a little again.

"What was his name?" Cynthia demanded.

"E-Eric Galston," Sebastian said weakly.

"They already told the police everything," Jason informed his wife.

Cynthia nodded her head.

"They'll get them, boys. Don't worry," Cynthia assured them.

"Blaine? Sebastian?" Diane walked in the door and went right over to Blaine, hugging him carefully.

"Oh, my baby boy! What happened to you?" Diane asked, a tear following down her face at seeing her son like this.

"W-We got beat up, mom. B-Because we're g-gay…" Blaine whimpered, trying not to cry again.

Stephen stayed at the back of the room.

Diane frowned and smoothed back her son's hair before gently kissing his forehead and walking over to Sebastian.

"Oh honey…" Diane said, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"S-Seb tried to protect me," Blaine choked out.

Diane looked over at her son and then back down at Sebastian.

"Thank you for that, Sebastian," Diane said.

"H-He tried to save me too. Don't go and try to make me sound like a hero, Blaine," Sebastian said, looking over at Blaine with a tight smile.

Blaine smiled small in return to Sebastian.

"D-Dad?" Blaine croaked out, looking at his dad on the back of the room.

Stephen took a few steps towards his son.

"Yeah, Son?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Blaine said.

Stephen frowned in confusion.

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong," Stephen told him.

"B-But you told me it wasn't a g-good idea and I didn't listen to you…" Blaine said, tearing up again.

Stephen sighed and walked over to Blaine's bed, sitting on the edge.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and Sebastian are safe now. That's the most important thing. Also that we catch the bastards that did this to you. I love you. Blaine. Don't forget that," Stephen told his son.

Blaine nodded, the tears finally flowing. Stephen bent down and hugged Blaine carefully, avoiding his arm.

"I-I love you too, D-Dad," Blaine said, hugging his dad back the best that he could.

"I better go pick Carey up from Angela's house," Jason said, standing up. "I'll see you boys in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Bye," Sebastian said.

"Bye, Uncle Jason. Thank you for helping us," Blaine said.

"No need to thank me. What else would I have done? Bye Boys. Feel better," Jason said before walking out the door.

Since Cynthia had the night shift she stayed with them that night when the rest of the parents went home after a while.

"I've got to go do a run, boys, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Cynthia asked.

"Mom?" Sebastian asked, shakily.

"Yes, baby boy?" Cynthia asked.

"Can I go lay in bed with Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Is that okay with you Blaine?" Cynthia asked him, knowing it would be.

"Yes, of course," Blaine answered.

Cynthia walked over to Sebastian and helped him stand up. She helped him navigate his way across the small distance without disrupting any of the tubes or machines that he was hooked up to. Sebastian leaned on his mother as he walked over to Blaine's bed. He climbed up with the help of both of them and eventually lay down comfortably next to Blaine.

"All comfortable, Boys?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes," both boys answered simultaneously.

"Thank you, Mom," Sebastian said.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. I'll be back soon,' Cynthia said, walking out of their room.

Blaine laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian carefully maneuvered his arm around Blaine.

"H-How bad do you hurt?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"It's not too bad now that the pain medicine is kicking in," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Thank you for trying to protect me," Blaine said, looking up at Sebastian.

"I'll always do my best to protect you," Sebastian replied.

Blaine smiled softly.

"It was still the best day ever," Blaine said quietly.

"It was," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too, Blaine," Sebastian said.

They looked into each other's eyes before they both gently leaned in, pressing their lips together.

They kissed softly for a few moments before pulling away.

"W-Wow, that was amazing," Blaine said.

"It was perfect," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Best first kiss ever," Blaine commented with an identical smile.

"Well worth the wait," Sebastian agreed.

Blaine grinned and leaned up to kiss Sebastian again.

Cynthia walked into their room about twenty minutes later. She walked up to the bed to see that they were both sound asleep, curled up in each other's embrace. She smiled at them before quietly walking back out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Sebastian?" Sebastian heard being called softly.<p>

He opened his eyes and could see the morning sun shining through the window in their room.

"Hello?" Sebastian called out softly since Blaine was still sleeping.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian heard before Cooper poked his head in the door.

Sebastian almost jumped just due to the pure shock of seeing Cooper.

"Cooper?!" Sebastian called in a loud whisper.

"Hey there, buddy. How're you feeling?" Cooper said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I've been better. What're you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"Once I heard what happened to you two I jumped on the first plane out here," Cooper explained, pulling up a chair and sitting by their bed.

Blaine groaned and rubbed his eyes with his good arm.

"Hey Sleepy Head, wake up. We've got a visitor," Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's head.

Cooper smiled when he saw their interaction.

"Hmm? Who?" Blaine asked with a yawn, opening his eyes. "Coop?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see my two favorite guys after I heard you two had a bit of a rough night," Cooper told him.

"T-Thanks for coming, Coop. I missed you…" Blaine said, biting his lip.

"I missed you too, Squirt," Cooper said.

"Don't call me that," Blaine grumbled but with a faint smile on his lips.

"So I heard you two were on a date last night," Cooper said with a smile.

Blaine blushed while Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah, we were," Sebastian said.

"So you two finally wised up about how you feel about each other? Took long enough," Cooper said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Oh please, you two have been hopelessly in love with each other your whole lives," Cooper said.

"No we haven't," Sebastian objected.

"Yeah, right! But whatever, at least you see it now. I'm happy for you two," Cooper said.

"Thanks, man," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Coop," Blaine said.

"No problem, guys," Cooper responded. "Now, let's get you guys out of here."

"Coop, we have to be signed out," Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Aunt Cynthia already signed the papers and you're free to go," Cooper said, standing up and picking up their bags of clothes to change into.

Cooper helped the both of them get dressed, teasing them both by saying "no peeking" while he would help the other.

Two nurses helped them into wheelchairs and wheeled them down to Cooper's car. The female nurse even managed to slip Cooper her number before they drove off.

"Are you gonna call her, Coop?" Sebastian asked as they drove home.

"Nope. I've got a girl. Lisa," Cooper said casually.

"What?! You're back with her?" Blaine exclaimed, not being aware of this.

"Didn't I tell you guys? No? Oh, well yeah. She moved out there to Cali to be with me. Things seem to be going pretty well," Cooper said.

"Well…I'm happy for you guys, then," Blaine told his brother.

"Really? You hate Lisa," Cooper said, looking at his brother in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, well, she's not so bad when she's across the country," Blaine said with a smirk.

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Bro," Cooper said. "Oh! And I just got booked to do a commercial for some credit rating website. Maybe it'll be something good."

"Wow, Coop. Congrats," Sebastian said, nodding his head.

"That's great, Bro," Blaine said, leaning into Sebastian.

"Thanks guys," Coop says pulling into the Smythe's driveway.

Sebastian and Blaine groaned, not wanting to be apart.

"I know guys, but you'll see each other soon, you horny boys," Cooper said with a smirk.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled, blushing furiously.

Cooper laughed and got out of the car to help Sebastian out. Cooper opened Sebastian's door.

Sebastian leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Blainey," Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Bye, Sebby," Blaine said back.

Sebastian scooted over to get out of the car before stopping, turning back to Blaine.

"Oh Blaine, I almost forgot," Sebastian said.

"What is it, Seb?" Blaine asked, adjusting his casted arm on his lap.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Officially?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Blaine smiled brightly.

"Yes, yes I will," Blaine replied.

Sebastian grinned and leaned back, hoping for one more kiss.

Blaine smiled and kissed Sebastian softly and tenderly.

Cooper smiled at the two.

Sebastian pulled back and sat up.

"Bye, boyfriend," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Bye, boyfriend," Blaine said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>They're boyfriends now :) How cute! Okay so I put them in room 118 because the episode where they met, The First Time, aired on November, 8 (118). Yeah, I know, lame, But I'm a sucker for adding little things like that into my stories xD**

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! And just in case for some strange reason they don't add Blaine's back story into the Sadie Hawkins Day episode (Which being honest, is basically a 50/50 chance with these writers), we have this! And I'd like to think Blaine going to the dance with Sebastian is better than with some other guy anyway! **

**I have to thank my beta gotta B writin for beta-ing this! At like, 1 in the morning last night. He's the best :)**

**This is now officially the longest chapter I've posted up on here. Seven thousand words. Dang. I never write that much, lol.**

**So I hope you all liked it! Stick around for chapter 16! I've already started writing it. Hello Dalton Academy ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :) So this chapter has some Niff so yay! Niff and Seblaine together always makes me happy. This chapter took me a while to write but I'm pretty pleased with how it came out. In this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are 15. Cooper and Carey aren't in it but their ages would be Cooper-25, Carey-13. So I'm just gonna let you get to this chapter cause it's kind of long so, yeah. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Dudes, the most awkward thing happened to us yesterday," Jeff said, taking his seat next to his boyfriend Nick at their lunch table.<p>

Blaine and Sebastian were finally at the same school as Nick as Jeff again. They hadn't been at the same school since elementary school. Nick and Jeff were zoned for a different middle school than Sebastian and Blaine. For high school, while Blaine and Sebastian attended Westerville's public high school, Nick and Jeff went to the prestigious Dalton Academy. After the bullying incident, this bully free zone seemed like the perfect place to go. So when Jeff brought up the idea of Blaine and Sebastian going there to Sebastian, he brought it up to his parents. And then of course they brought it up to Blaine's parents and here they all were, having lunch together at Dalton.

It was nice to already know two people going into the school but Blaine and Sebastian had already made new friends. They remembered some of them from elementary school but it was mostly due to the show choir at the school called the Warblers. They both auditioned at the beginning of the year and had made it. Now they had friends like David, Wes, Thad, Trent and all of the other guys in there too. And of course, Nick and Jeff were in the Warblers too.

"What happened yesterday?" Sebastian asked, stealing a French fry off of Blaine's plate.

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

"I'm sorry darling, did you want that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did, now pay up," Blaine said.

Sebastian groaned and leaned in to give Blaine his payment. One kiss. Sebastian hated showing affection in public so Blaine made that his payment anytime Sebastian did anything "wrong". That was a lot of times. Well, according to Blaine anyway, like when Sebastian would complain about Blaine's hair being too hard due to the gel. Blaine hadn't liked his curls ever since the bullies at the Sadie Hawkins dance made fun of them. Since then, he always kept them hidden under gobs of gel. Sebastian hated it but nothing he said could convince Blaine to ditch the hair gel. It was basically the only thing they fight about.

Jeff rolled his eyes at all the cutesy stuff Blaine and Sebastian always did.

"Can I get back to my story now or are you two going to exchange vows?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry, go on," Blaine said.

"Okay well, Nick and I were in his room, making out, and his dad walked in," Jeff told them.

"Ouch!" Sebastian commented.

"It was awful!" Nick added. "Then he sat us down and gave us 'the talk'."

"Oh please, Sebastian and I got that talk from all four of our parents at the same time about two weeks after we started dating. It was so awkward," Blaine told their friends.

"Nick and I have only been dating three months! Not ten like you guys," Jeff said.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not yet. What about you guys?" Nick asked in return.

"No, but we've talked about it," Blaine said.

"A lot," Sebastian added with a smirk.

Blaine blushed and nudged his boyfriend.

"My dad told my brother to never leave us alone now," Nick complained.

"That sucks," Blaine complained.

"You should come with me and Blaine on Friday to the movies. I mean, you guys won't be completely alone cause we'll be there, but we won't be watching you like a hawk like your families will," Sebastian said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, come with us," Blaine added with a smile.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go, Jeff," Nick said with a smile of his own, looping his arm through his boyfriend's.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun. Can you pick us up, Seb?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, since you're Mr. Fancy with your brand new car," Blaine said with a playful smirk, poking his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Hey it's not my fault I got my license just as my dad happened to get a big promotion!" Sebastian said, raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, well you're still the only one with a car so you should pick us up," Nick said, taking a sip of his water.

"Fine, fine, I will," Sebastian playfully huffed with an over exaggerated eye roll.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Sebastian's here," Blaine heard his mother call down the hall to his room.<p>

Blaine grabbed his jacket off of his bed and quickly put it on. He walked out to the living room and saw Sebastian sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Blaine, here's the spare key because your dad and I won't be here when you get back," Diane told her youngest son.

"Oh, where will you be?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"Stephen has some work party tonight that we have to go to. It's going to be incredibly boring but if he wants to keep his job..." Diane trailed off with a shrug.

Blaine stuck the key in his pocket.

"Alright mom, I'll see you later," Blaine said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Hon," Diane said.

"Don't worry, Aunt Diane, I'll make sure he gets in the house safely before I leave," Sebastian said with his charming smile.

"Aw, what a gentleman you are. And that's right, you make sure Blaine is safe," Diane said with a playful wink. "Have fun, boys. Love you."

"Love you," both boys chimed in unison as they walked out of the house and down the driveway to Sebastian's car.

Sebastian opened the passenger side for Blaine before walking around and sitting himself down in the driver's seat.

"I hope Jeff doesn't keep talking through the whole movie like he did last time we all watched one at Nick's house," Sebastian complained as they made the short drive to Nick's house to pick him and Jeff up.

"He was just really confused about the movie," Blaine said.

"It was Twilight. What was there to be confused about?" Sebastian asked, tuning down Nick's road.

"He thought Edward was going to kill her or something," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Oh, only Jeff..." Sebastian said with a sigh, pulling into Nick's driveway.

Nick and Jeff walked out of the house once they saw the headlights of Sebastian's car streaming into the house.

"Alright!" Jeff exclaimed, getting into the car. "What're we seeing?"

"Some romantic movie," Sebastian said, pulling of the driveway.

"Aw, why?!" Jeff complained, slumping down in his seat.

"Cause Blaine got to pick the movie," Nick grumbled.

"Oh come on!" Blaine protested. "Nick, you said you wanted to see it too!"

"Shhh!" Nick tried to quiet Blaine, causing Sebastian and Jeff to laugh.

Sebastian drove them all to theatre and managed to find a parking spot right in front.

They all got out of the car and got in line for the box office.

Sebastian got his wallet out.

"Oh no, I'm buying. You bought dinner last weekend," Blaine protested, getting his wallet out of his pocket.

"But I wanna pay," Sebastian whined.

"Too bad," Blaine said with a smirk, handing his credit card to the girl behind the counter.

Blaine grabbed the tickets and handed Sebastian one.

"We ready?" Blaine asked, turning to Nick and Jeff at the window next to them.

"Yeah, let's go," Jeff said, handing Nick his ticket.

The four of them walked inside and Blaine groaned impatiently when he saw the long line that was at the snack counter.

"You're so impatient," Sebastian teased with a smile.

"Why don't you and I go to find seats and Jeff and Sebastian can get the snacks?" Nick offered to Blaine.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You know what I like, right?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Sebastian so he can walk with Nick.

"Of course I do," Sebastian said, pulling out his wallet as he and Jeff approached the line.

Blaine smiled once more at Sebastian before walking down the hall with Nick until they found their theatre.

The theatre was mostly empty so the two had no problem finding four seats right in the middle.

Just as they were sitting down, Blaine's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from his mom.

"Oh great," Blaine mumbled, mostly to himself.

Nick turned his head to look at Blaine.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"My mom just texted me and said that she and my dad won't be coming back tonight because he's _already _had three drinks and they've been there twenty minutes," Blaine said with a sigh.

"So where are they staying?" Nick asked.

"The party is at a hotel so they'll just get a room there I guess," Blaine explained, putting his phone back in his pocket. "So I'll be all alone tonight."

"Maybe not," Nick said with a smirk, nudging Blaine's side.

Blaine blushed and smiled shyly.

"I-I don't know, Nick…" Blaine said.

"Why not? I mean, you guys have been dating for _ten months, _Blaine," Nick said, raising his eyebrows some.

"I know, I know… Sebastian's ready but…I don't know. I guess I'll just know when I'm ready, right?" Blaine asked, looking over at Nick.

"I guess so. But you've never y'know…had the urge?" Nick asked him.

"Well…" Blaine said, trailing off with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Nick asked with a smirk, leaning in to hear what Blaine has to say.

"Well there was this time two weeks ago…"

"_Sebastian?" Blaine called as he walked into the Smythe house. _

_He had just run into Cynthia out in the driveway as she was leaving to go to the store with Carey. She had told him that Sebastian was inside and that Blaine could just go right in._

_Blaine walked through the living room and into the kitchen to see if Sebastian was in there. When he wasn't, Blaine started walking down the hall to Sebastian's room when he stopped dead in his tracks._

_He heard Sebastian…moaning._

_Blaine swallowed thickly and made himself walk the few more steps to Sebastian's room. _

_Sebastian's door was open a crack and Blaine was so tempted to look inside but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it. _

"_Oh, Blaine…" _

_Blaine's eyes widened and he leaned away from the door, thinking that Sebastian had spotted him. But he hadn't. He was just…moaning Blaine's name. _

_The thought made Blaine feel something begin to happen in his own pants. _

_Blaine hesitantly leaned forward and peeked through the crack of the door. He couldn't see much though. All he saw was Sebastian's legs and that his shorts were pushed down slightly. _

_Blaine slowly and carefully pushed the door open a little more, trying to be as silent as he possibly could. He kept opening until he saw all of Sebastian. And boy, did he see _all _of Sebastian. _

_Blaine felt his face flush and felt himself stirring in his jeans as he saw Sebastian holding his cock in his hand, pumping steadily. Sebastian had bragged about being big before but most of the guys in their class did so Blaine didn't really think much of it. But he has always wondered how big Sebastian really was. Well now he knew. And that answer was _big_. _

_Blaine now felt that he had enough mental images to get himself off for months. He slowly backed away from the door, not sure why he didn't want Sebastian to know he was there. _

_Part of Blaine wanted to run in there and just take his boyfriend right then and there. But the other half of him wanted to walk away. And that's the half he listened to._

_He quietly made his way back to the front door and sat on the floor. He looked down at his own lap and he knew that Sebastian would notice that. Sebastian had a sixth sense about when Blaine was even slightly aroused. _

_So Blaine leaned his head back and thought about the un-sexiest thing he could possibly think of. English. Blaine hated English class with a passion. Grammar, more specifically. And it always seemed to get rid of Blaine's "problems" when he needed them gone. _

_Once Blaine had that taken care of, he crossed his legs and just sat on the floor, listening for any signs that Sebastian had finished._

"_Oh! Blaine, yes!" Blaine heard and felt his cheeks heat up again. His mind immediately went to grammar again as he stood up._

_Now that Sebastian was done, Blaine was ready to see him. _

_Blaine opened the door and closed it, as if he just came in the house. _

"_Sebastian?" Blaine called loudly so that he knew Sebastian heard him that time._

"_Uh…hey, Blaine! Be right out!" Sebastian called from his room._

_Blaine smirked to himself and took a seat on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend. _

"Wow," Nick said, just staring at Blaine.

Blaine blushed and nodded some.

"Yeah... It was pretty hot," Blaine admitted.

"Well then why didn't you go in? I'm sure he would've loved that," Nick told him.

"I just…froze. I wanted to go in there. I knew no one would be home for hours so we wouldn't be caught and I knew that he'd be more than willing to but…it didn't feel like the right time to me," Blaine explained with a slight shrug.

"I guess that makes sense," Nick said, leaning back in his seat.

"Do you think…do you think there's something wrong with me? I mean, aren't most teenage guys supposed to want that all the time?" Blaine asked.

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with you at all. You're just a romantic, Blaine. You want it to be perfect. And when it is, you'll know it," Nick offered with a smile.

Blaine nodded and leaned back in his seat as well. That did sound reasonable to Blaine. After all, Blaine was definitely a romantic.

"I-I have _touched _him before though…" Blaine told Nick quietly.

"Really? Like…how?" Nick asked.

"I, um, s-stuck my hand down his pants," Blaine admitted, completely hiding his face in his hands.

"Way to go, Blaine," Nick said with a smirk.

"It was so embarrassing!" Blaine said, revealing his face again.

"How? He's your boyfriend," Nick reminded him.

"I know he is. I'm just really shy around sexual stuff," Blaine said with a shrug.

"You love him though. And he loves you. Don't worry, it'll happen in the right way, right time," Nick reiterated.

Blaine smiled at his best friend. He always knew what to say to make Blaine feel relaxed.

* * *

><p>"So ten months, huh? Damn," Jeff commented as he stood in line with Sebastian at the snack counter.<p>

"Yeah, we've been together a while," Sebastian agreed.

"And all that time and no…" Jeff stopped, seeing there were two little kids in line next to them. "Um…nothing."

"Well, yeah. I guess it's a little frustrating. But I'm not going to rush him into anything. Because if he's not ready, it's not going to be good and he'll be upset and regret it. And I don't want that. I couldn't have that on my conscious," Sebastian told Jeff.

"That's really great, Sebastian. I mean…how you are with him. He's sensitive about these types of things and you know just how to handle it. It's like you're the perfect match," Jeff observed.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He had never really thought about that before. Sebastian wasn't usually a patient person but when he came to Blaine, Sebastian would wait forever if Blaine needed it.

"Doesn't Blaine ever feel like doing…anything like _that_?" Jeff asked.

Sebastian smirked and playfully punched Jeff's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sebastian said. "Just because you and Nick are open about your sexual exploits, doesn't mean that we are."

"Hey! Nick and I just trust you guys. You're our best friends," Jeff defended.

"Okay fine, that's true. But you're still not getting any information out of me until we actually have s-…" Sebastian was cut off as he saw the two little kids looking at him. "Um…you know."

Jeff chuckled at Sebastian's sudden stop.

"Blaine's a great guy, he's worth waiting for," Jeff said.

"Definitely. And his hands are just…" Sebastian stopped talking after he realized the look he was getting from Jeff. "I mean, I wouldn't know."

"So he _has _done _something_," Jeff concluded.

"Okay, yes. He has done _something_. And it felt great," Sebastian said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well then I wonder how his mouth-," Jeff started.

"Shut it," Sebastian warned.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've got sweet tarts for Nick, Whoppers for Jeff, gummy bears for Blaine and Reese Pieces for me," Sebastian said, handing everyone their candy and taking his seat next to Blaine.<p>

"And the popcorn?" Blaine asked.

"And the popcorn," Sebastian responded, handing it to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

"Okay and we've got Sprite for Sebastian, Coke for Blaine, Coke for Nick, and Dr. Pepper for me," Jeff said, passing the little cardboard carrier of sodas around so everyone could take theirs.

As the previews started, Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Now don't fall asleep," Sebastian murmured to Blaine.

"I won't," Blaine protested, even though they both knew there was a 50/50 chance of that happening.

* * *

><p>Once the movie ended, the four of them made their way back out into the parking lot.<p>

"That had to be one of the worst movies I've ever seen. Blaine, you don't get to pick for a while," Jeff said, climbing into the back of Sebastian's car.

"I have to agree with him, Blaine. That movie pretty much sucked ass," Sebastian commented as well, getting into the driver's seat.

"Wow, Jeff and Sebastian actually agree on something. And it's not sexually related at all," Nick said, sliding into the car next to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Sebastian and I don't always fight and disagree," Jeff stated as Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, sometimes when Jeff is sick he loses his voice so I don't have to hear the stupid shit he says," Sebastian commented, getting a knee in the back of his seat from Jeff in response. "Ow!"

Nick and Blaine laughed at the other two. Sebastian and Jeff would always have each other's backs but they would never admit to it. They had this rivalry on the surface that both Nick and Blaine knew was only for show and that they really did care about the other.

"You brought me soup when I was sick!" Jeff reminded Sebastian in a loud voice. "So don't act like you don't like me."

"Yeah but that was… Oh shut up, Jeff. No one cares," Sebastian said, Blaine smirking over at him.

Sebastian hated to be reminded of nice things he did. Not that he didn't like doing nice things for his friends some of the time; he just didn't like attention being brought to them.

"Okay, out you two," Sebastian said as he parked his car in Nick's driveway.

"See you guys. Thanks for the ride, Seb," Nick said, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks Sebby," Jeff said in a teasing tone and flicked the side of Sebastian's ear as he got out of the car, smirking as he did so.

"Ow! You little...!" Sebastian screamed, taking his seatbelt off, acting as if he was about to get out of the car and run after Jeff.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Oh, you think he's funny?" Sebastian asked, putting his seatbelt back on and putting the car in reverse.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Blaine said, calming down from his laughing fit.

Sebastian reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Oh, but you wouldn't do this in front of Nick and Jeff," Blaine teased.

"You know they'd tease us to death. They do anytime they see us showing any type of affection," Sebastian answers him.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time," Blaine responded, looking out the window at all the passing buildings and lights.

Sebastian finally pulled up in front of Blaine's house.

"Shall I walk you to the door?" Sebastian asked, killing the engine and taking his seatbelt off.

"Actually…" Blaine trailed off, biting his lip, having an inner debate going on inside of his head.

"Yeah…?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, n-no one's coming back home tonight. Do you…maybe wanna…c-come in with me?" Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian nervously.

It took Sebastian's mind a little while to actually process that _Blaine_, his very conservative and shy boyfriend was asking him to come into his empty house with him. Just the two of them. Alone. But once his mind had processed it, it didn't even take half of a second for him to respond.

"Yeah," Sebastian said with a nod, a smile breaking through. "I'd love that, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, a little nervously, and got out of the car. Sebastian got out as well and walked around the car, taking Blaine's hand in his own as they two of them walked up to the door.

Blaine took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, both of them walking inside in silence. Blaine put his key down, locked the front door and shrugged out of his jacket, slinging it on the couch.

Sebastian just looked at Blaine, making sure that he was okay and didn't seem too freaked out.

Blaine walked up to Sebastian and slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian kissed Blaine back softly for a few moments before cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine smiled against Sebastian's lips, deepening the kiss slightly as he tightened his grip around Sebastian's waist. As he was kissing Sebastian he knew he was ready for this. He was ready to be with the person that he had loved for his entire life. The boy that had always been there for him. He knew this was the time.

Blaine gently pulled back and took Sebastian's hand into his own, beginning to walk down the hallway to Blaine's bedroom.

Sebastian followed eagerly behind him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face but tried to hide it because he didn't want Blaine to see how anxious he really was for this moment.

Blaine reached his room and pushed his door open, leading the two of them inside. Even though no one was supposed to be coming home, Blaine shut his door anyway, just to be safe.

Sebastian pulled Blaine by the hand over to the edge of the bed, where he sat down and brought Blaine into his lap. Blaine straddled Sebastian's waist and began to kiss him tenderly. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine, sliding Blaine's polo shirt up just slightly so Sebastian could run his fingertips along the thin strip of skin that he found there. Blaine shivered at Sebastian's touch, his skin forming goose bumps where Sebastian's hands lay.

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips at his body's reaction. He pulled back from the kiss and began to softly kiss along Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his neck to give Sebastian more access to his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian beginning to suck on his pulse point gently. A moan came tumbling out of Blaine's mouth which caused him to blush slightly.

Sebastian was only encouraged by Blaine's soft moan and began to suck a little bit harder on Blaine's neck.

Blaine decided that he wanted to have a little fun with Sebastian first so he gently put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him back a little bit.

At first, Sebastian thought that Blaine wanted to stop but when he looked up at saw Blaine's lust blown pupils, he knew that Blaine wanted this just as badly as he did.

Blaine gently lowered Sebastian down so he was flat on his back, Blaine still straddling his waist. Blaine gently pushed up Sebastian's t-shirt until Sebastian finally got the hint to take it off. Once the shirt was off, Blaine leaned down and began to slowly kiss at the skin on Sebastian's exposed chest. Sebastian closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's mouth on him.

Blaine kissed from Sebastian's belly button all the way up to between his nipples. Blaine glanced up at Sebastian to gauge whether he liked this or not. By the blissful expression on his face, Blaine was guessing that he did. Blaine tilted his head to lick quickly over Sebastian's nipple.

Sebastian's eyes clenched closed as a moan wracked his whole body. Blaine smirked in satisfaction that he could do that to his boyfriend. He experimentally licked over it again and was pleased to find that Sebastian had the same reaction.

"D-Damn…" Sebastian muttered out, his breath picking up pace. He could feel his pants getting tighter at the sensations that Blaine was causing him to feel.

"Someone has sensitive nipples," Blaine murmured against the skin of Sebastian's chest.

"And thank you for discovering that," Sebastian said, smiling down at Blaine. "Now let's say we make the whole no shirt thing even, huh?"

Sebastian reached down and gently pulled Blaine's shirt off over his head. Blaine blushed a little when he was bare chested. He felt vulnerable but he knew that he was safe with Sebastian.

Blaine went back to kissing at Sebastian's skin before deciding to get a little more experimental. He leaned over and took Sebastian's entire nipple into his mouth.

Sebastian's hips bucked up and his hands instantly went to grab at Blaine's hair, getting rejected due to all the gel there.

"O-Oh, my gel…" Blaine mumbled quietly.

Sebastian smiled some.

"How about next time you let me grab onto those gorgeous curls, huh?" Sebastian asked with a wink.

Blaine blushed some and nodded before scooting off of Sebastian's lap to sit down next to him on the bed.

Sebastian sat up and wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"Are you okay? You know, with…this?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Blaine admitted with a smile. "But, we need the proper supplies."

Blaine crawled across his bed and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms.

"And here I thought I was prepared with a small packet of lube and two condoms shoved in my wallet," Sebastian says with a chuckle. "Where did you get those?"

Blaine blushed deeply, bringing them both back over to where Sebastian was.

"Gag gift from Cooper," Blaine admits with a shrug.

"Well, the jokes on him I guess," Sebastian said with a smile, opening the box of condoms up.

Blaine watched him, biting his lip in anticipation. His eyes flickered from the box up to Sebastian's face. He had an incredibly sexy boyfriend and he couldn't believe that he was about to sleep with him. Blaine quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian looked up from the box and smiled at Blaine.

"I love you," Sebastian said.

"I love you too," Blaine responded with a smile.

Blaine loved saying that to his boyfriend. More specifically, he loved when Sebastian said it to him first.

Sebastian went back to opening the box and put the scrap cardboard on the night stand before taking a single condom out.

"So…who's going first?" Sebastian asked, holding the condom up between his first and middle finger.

"I want you in me," Blaine blurted out in a new found confidence.

Sebastian smiled as the blush crept up Blaine's cheeks.

"That sounds perfect to me," Sebastian said, leaning in for a slow kiss.

Blaine kissed Sebastian back heatedly, laying down on the bed and bringing Sebastian down with him by the grip he had gotten on Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian crawled up and lifted a leg over Blaine so that he was straddling his waist. Sebastian tilted his head, deepening the kiss between the two.

Blaine let his hands roam down Sebastian's lean frame until they reached the waist of his pants. Blaine toyed with the belt blindly, trying to get it off without breaking the kiss. Sebastian reached his hand down to help Blaine out and threw it to the ground once he managed to get it all the way off.

As Sebastian's hand was throwing his belt behind him, Blaine's hands were busy unbuttoning and unzipping Sebastian's pants, pushing them down his hips.

Blaine could feel his cock straining against his own pants. He needed friction, just some relief for the ache he was feeling down there.

Sebastian reluctantly broke the kiss so he could kick his pants all the way off of his legs and get them on the floor along with his belt. Once his pants were off, he went to help Blaine off with his. Sebastian got them undone and Blaine lifted his hips so that Sebastian could slide them down to Blaine's ankles. Blaine kicked them off and the two were only left in their boxers.

Sebastian looked down into Blaine's eyes and Blaine looked right back up at Sebastian.

"I love you," Sebastian reminded, almost in a soft whisper.

"I know. And I love you," Blaine responded in the same volume.

Sebastian leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine moaned against his boyfriend's mouth, his sexual frustration over the sexy man on top of him almost making him want to scream.

Sebastian pressed his hips down against Blaine's and began to grind them there softly. Sebastian threw his head back and bit his lip. It felt so good to the both of them to have friction on their aching cocks.

Sebastian thrust down on Blaine a couple more times before Blaine stopped him.

"S-Sebastian, wait," Blaine said, reaching up and putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"What, what is it?" Sebastian asked, his tone full of concern.

"I-If you don't stop doing that…w-we're not going to even get to the good stuff," Blaine admitted, his blush reappearing.

Sebastian nodded and climbed off of Blaine's lap. He leaned back against the pillows and motioned for Blaine to come up by him.

Blaine did as his boyfriend wanted and kneeled right by his side.

"I want to take those off you," Sebastian said, gesturing with his eyes down to Blaine's boxers which were very much tented.

"I want to take yours off first," Blaine said shyly but clearly adamant on doing just that.

"Okay, go ahead," Sebastian said with an encouraging nod.

Blaine slowly reached down and grabbed the waistband of Sebastian's boxers. Sebastian lifted his hips so it would be easier for Blaine to get off. Blaine tugged them down slowly, as if savoring the moment. Sebastian hissed slightly as the fabric drug over his hard cock, but sighed in relief when it sprang free from the confining boxers.

Blaine pulled them all the way off and tossed them to the floor along with their other clothes.

"Wow," Blaine stuttered, finally getting to see all of his boyfriend for the first time.

Sebastian couldn't help but have a satisfied smirk as he saw Blaine eye him up like that.

"I take it that you like?" Sebastian asked, his cocky tone present as always.

"Really like," Blaine mumbled out, leaning forward and taking the head in his mouth.

Sebastian tensed slightly, not expecting Blaine to do that, let alone do it so forwardly. But once he felt Blaine's wet, hot mouth on him, he couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the head, moaning around his boyfriend's cock.

Sebastian couldn't let him do it for more than two minutes though because he felt the familiar feeling in his lower gut and needed Blaine to stop now if they were to have any more fun tonight.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said in a somewhat high pitched voice, tapping Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled off of him and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to wipe off the mixture of saliva and Sebastian's pre cum.

"Like you said before, if you don't stop doing that we're not going to get to the good stuff tonight," Sebastian told him.

Blaine smiled some and leaned up to place a sweet kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Alright killer, time for yours to come off," Sebastian said with what was a mixture of a smile and a smirk on his face.

Blaine lay back as Sebastian crawled around to be by Blaine's legs. He grabbed Blaine's boxers and started to pull them down his legs. Blaine whimpered as he felt the fabric rub over his cock, but like Sebastian, felt so relieved once he was free of his underwear.

Sebastian tossed Blaine's boxers over his shoulder and marveled at how beautiful Blaine looked.

"You're so perfect, Blaine…" Sebastian said, not even hearing what he way saying as he just looked Blaine up and down.

Blaine smiled shyly at the compliment and actually felt sexy for the first time ever in his life as Sebastian's eyes raked him up and down. It made him feel good and gave him more confidence in what he was doing.

Blaine reached behind him and grabbed the lube bottle, handing it to Sebastian.

"You're going to need to prep me," Blaine reminded him as Sebastian took the bottle.

"Okay, babe. Just…spread your legs?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine bit his lips shyly but did as Sebastian requested.

Sebastian popped open the bottle as Blaine did that and poured some lube into his hand, coating his first two fingers in it. He looked up at Blaine's spread legs and a soft moan managed to escape his lips.

Sebastian situated himself at Blaine's entrance and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Are you ready, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm ready," Blaine responded with a nod.

Sebastian carefully slipped his first finger into Blaine, making sure to go slow. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Blaine.

Blaine moaned as he felt his boyfriend's finger slip into him. It burnt slightly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"You're all right?" Sebastian checked.

"Yeah. You can move it," Blaine told him, his body aching for more already.

Sebastian slid his finger in as far as he could then he slid it back out, almost all the way. After a few times Blaine's hips were resisting every urge they had to buck up.

"More," Blaine mumbled brokenly.

Sebastian pulled his finger out and this time going in, he slipped two fingers in.

The pleasure outweighed the pain for Blaine. He loved this feeling and already wanted even more.

"Move, Seb," Blaine instructed and Sebastian did just that.

He worked his two fingers slowly in and out of Blaine, slowly but surely picking up pace to see if Blaine could handle it.

Blaine was moaning and gripping at the sheets.

"Shit Seb, need another," Blaine moaned out, after he had gotten used to the feeling.

Sebastian grabbed the lube bottle with his free hand and popped open the cap with his thumb. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine to recoat them with lube. Blaine hissed at the emptiness but was reassured by the thought that he would get even more inside of him soon.

Sebastian closed the bottle and slowly slid three fingers into Blaine.

Blaine really felt the burn on that one and gasped audibly.

Sebastian stopped his fingers instantly, looking up at Blaine's face.

"Am I hurting you?" Sebastian asked.

"Barely, please move," Blaine muttered out, his breathing speeding up rapidly.

Sebastian did as the shorter man wanted and moved his fingers into Blaine, pumping them in and out. Sebastian began to scissor his fingers inside of Blaine, making sure that he was nice and stretched for Sebastian.

"Need you…" Blaine moaned out, his hands fisting the sheets.

Sebastian slipped his fingers out and opened up the condom.

"Gimme that," Blaine said, reaching for the condom.

Sebastian handed it to him, wiping his own sticky fingers off on his side, not caring about the mess right now.

Sebastian crawled up to kneel at Blaine's head as Blaine rolled the condom onto Sebastian. Blaine's hands on his cock made Sebastian moan softly before reaching to his side for the lube. He handed the bottle to Blaine who poured some into his hands and began to fist Sebastian's cock to get it completely lubricated.

"I-I think there's enough," Sebastian sputtered, knowing Blaine had to take his hands away quickly.

Blaine nodded and let go of Sebastian's cock, closing up the lube bottle and setting it to the side.

Sebastian situated himself and Blaine to where Sebastian's cock was lined right up with Blaine's hole. Sebastian leaned above Blaine, leaning down to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Go," Blaine told him once their lips had parted.

"I love you," Sebastian told him as he pressed into Blaine's tight heat.

Both boys moaned as they felt Sebastian slip inside of Blaine.

Sebastian loved the feel of Blaine squeezing deliciously tightly around him. And Blaine loved the feeling of being filled up by his well-endowed boyfriend.

Sebastian waited for Blaine to get comfortable to the stretch.

"M-Move, Seb. Feels so good…" Blaine moaned out.

Sebastian began to slowly rocky his hips into Blaine's, breathing heavily as his body hovered over Blaine's.

Blaine reached up and brought Sebastian's lips down crashing onto his as they shared a searing kiss as Sebastian thrust into Blaine.

"Touch me," Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian reached down between their bodies and started to stroke Blaine in rhythm with his thrusts.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's as they rocked their hips together, enjoying every single sensation that they were feeling.

"Sebastian…I-I'm so close," Blaine panted out.

"M-Me too, Blaine," Sebastian agreed, nodding his head some.

With only three more thrusts Sebastian felt himself about to explode.

"Now," Sebastian said and instantly began to orgasm, cumming inside of Blaine's ass.

Blaine's orgasm was so strong that it coated not only Sebastian's hand and their chests, but some of it hit Blaine's jaw as well.

Sebastian thrust and stroked Blaine's through both of their orgasms. As the wave ended, Sebastian's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Blaine's chest.

"Wow…" Blaine moaned out, a thin layer of sweat covering his and Sebastian's bodies. Their breathing was ragged and shallow, and they felt exhausted.

"That was incredible," Sebastian commented.

Blaine shifted some which caused Sebastian's over sensitive cock to move inside of Blaine, causing a hiss of pain from Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled out and pulled the condom off. He tied the end up and threw it in Blaine's trashcan by his desk. Blaine reached behind them and onto the nightstand for the tissue box.

Blaine grabbed a few and started to wipe his body off before going to wipe off Sebastian's body.

"Mmm, thank you," Sebastian said, his eyes slipping closed.

"How did I get some on my chin?" Blaine asked in a chuckle, moving his hand to wipe off the cum there.

"Wait, let me get that," Sebastian said, leaning over and licking along Blaine's jaw to get all of the mess of.

"Mmm, now thank _you_," Blaine said with a playful smirk.

Sebastian smiled and reclosed his eyes. Blaine threw the tissues away and laid down with his head on his pillow.

"Come up here by me," Blaine said, patting the empty spot next to him.

Sebastian tiredly nodded and crawled up by his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him.

"Post sex cuddles. You know me so well," Blaine said with a smile, leaning on Sebastian's chest.

It was quiet for a few moments, but not awkward by any means. Both boys were just relishing in the fact of what they just did.

"Is it supposed to be that good?" Blaine asked after a while.

Sebastian chuckled and turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine tilted his head to look at Sebastian as well.

"Blaine, I think with a little practice it can get even _better_," Sebastian told him with a smile.

Blaine grinned and leaned over to kiss Sebastian. Blaine sighed contently against his lips then pulled back to look at Sebastian.

"Oh… Aren't your parents expecting you home?" Blaine asked.

"Aw, crap," Sebastian said, running his hand over his face. "Well I'm not leaving you after sex. There's no way. Plus, I'm way too sleepy to drive. Call Nick and see if he can cover for me. I'll just call my mom and say I'm sleeping there tonight."

"Okay," Blaine said and grabbed his phone, dialing Nick's number.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Hey Nick, um I was kind of wondering if you could just cover for Sebastian and say he's spending the night with you…" Blaine requested, blushing because there's no doubt that Nick's dirty mind will put together what Blaine and Sebastian just did.

Nick chuckled some before answering.

"Well that depends," Nick said.

"On what..?" Blaine asked.

"If you can cover for Jeff," Nick responded.

"What? You too?!" Blaine asked excitedly and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, us too," Nick said with a laugh. "So we'll just cover for each other?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. See you later, Nick," Blaine said before hanging up. "They had sex tonight too."

"Really? Well I'm going to go and say that we had it first so I can say I beat Jeff to it," Sebastian said, closing his eyes again.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I don't really need to be thinking about Jeff right now. Just me and you," Blaine responded, leaning up to give Sebastian a soft kiss. "Now call your mother."

"Oh yeah, cause my mom's _really _what I need to be thinking about right now," Sebastian said sarcastically, giving Blaine a playful look before grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

He dialed his mom's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Cynthia answered.

"Hey, mom. After I dropped Blaine off, I went back to Nick's. We started playing some video games and I feel too sleepy to drive home. Is it okay if I crash at his place? He's already asleep so I don't really think he'd mind," Sebastian lied expertly to his mother. He was used to it from the three weeks he was grounded for bad grades when he'd lie and sneak around to see Blaine anyway.

"Yeah, I guess so, Sweetie. I'd rather have you stay there then drive sleepy. Have fun and be home early tomorrow," Cynthia told him.

"I will, Mom. Love you. Bye," Sebastian said.

"Love you too, Honey. Goodnight," Cynthia said before hanging up.

Cynthia turned to look at her husband, Jason.

"Aren't Diane and Stephen at some party tonight?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah, one of those ones where Stephen always gets drunk even though he says he won't," Jason said, standing up to bring his empty coffee mug over to the counter to get some more. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Sebastian just called and said he was staying with Nick. And I don't know how much I believe that…" Cynthia said, tapping the top of the phone to her chin.

Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm pretty sure our son is getting some tonight," Jason said with a chuckle.

Cynthia playfully hit her husband's arm.

"Don't say that, he's my baby boy," Cynthia said.

"What're you going to do? Go down to the Anderson's and drag him back here?" Jason asked, retaking his seat at the table.

"No," Cynthia said with a sigh. "Because I think you're right. And I don't want to ruin what I hope is only his first time."

"But he's going to get another sex talk as soon as he comes home?" Jason asked, knowing his wife very well.

"Oh, yeah," Cynthia said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Did she believe you?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hand across Sebastian's chest.<p>

"I think so," Sebastian said with a nod, putting his phone back down.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. But you have to get out of here before my parents come back. Or at least be dressed so they think you swung by after Nick's," Blaine said.

"Alright, I will," Sebastian said with a nod, reaching for the lamp so he could turn off the light.

Sebastian clicked the light off and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Goodnight Sebastian. I love you," Blaine said, snuggling back against the taller boy's embrace.

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you too," Sebastian responded.

Sebastian held Blaine close to his chest as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the amazing night they had.

* * *

><p><strong>This was difficult to write, lol. I've only written smut once before this and it was such a half-assed job before, haha. I hope that this was good though! At least decent enough. I mean, first times are supposed to be a little awkward so...yeah, lol. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope the length makes up for me not being here as much lately. I've got 5 papers due this month for college so finding spare time to write my stories is next to impossible. And thank you to gotta B writin for being my awesome beta as always! So we've got fluff, now smut, so where's the angst? ;) Maybe soon? We'll see! But I hope you guys enjoyed this and look out for chapter 17, hopefully it's soon!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, all! This story is back! Sorry for my absence, my life has become hectic and chaotic and not in a good way. But here's chapter 17, all ready to go. So, in this chapter Blaine and Sebastian are both sweet 16. Cooper isn't in it but he would be 26 and Carey is 14. This chapter gets a little...sad? Angsty? I'm not entirely sure what the right word for it would be so I'll just let you get to it and decide for yourself. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Blaine panted out as he collapsed on Sebastian's chest. "That was incredible."<p>

"Isn't it always?" Sebastian asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

It had been a year since they started having sex and neither of them could get enough of it. Any chance they go to be alone, they took full advantage of. And since they shared a dorm at Dalton, they had plenty of chances to be alone with each other. Neither boy's parents' were very fond of the idea of the two sharing a room, but they knew better than to think that would stop the sex from happening. Even with sharing a room, Blaine and Sebastian found many other places around Dalton to get intimate with each other. Whether it's in empty classrooms, the empty locker room, or even the Dalton choir room. The last one might be the most fun, but it probably wasn't the best idea. They couldn't count the number of times they had been caught in there by fellow Warblers, and once, almost by a teacher.

But now, Blaine and Sebastian were comfortably in Sebastian's bed at home having post-sex cuddles. As much as Blaine enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian inside of him, skin rutting against skin, and the smell of pure sex in the air, Blaine loved curling up to Sebastian's side after they were done. And although he wouldn't admit it, Sebastian loved pulling Blaine close to him and just holding him as well.

"We should get dressed before your family comes home," Blaine said as he reluctantly rolled away from Sebastian and got off of the bed.

"Yeah, um…come here first," Sebastian said, frowning slightly and sitting up in bed. He pulled the sheets up over his legs and patted the spot next to him for Blaine to sit.

Blaine looked curiously at Sebastian before slipping his boxers back on and climbing up next to Sebastian on the bed.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Sebastian said, looking down at his lap before gaining the courage to look Blaine in the eye.

"What is it, Seb?" Blaine said, growing more concerned by the second.

Sebastian took a deep breath. He had never regretted having to tell anyone something this much before. He knew the effect this would have on Blaine; not to mention himself. Sebastian licked over his lips once before opening his mouth to speak.

"We're…moving," Sebastian finally managed to get out.

"Really? Where?" Blaine asked. He was trying to be optimistic about it all. He was just hoping that the Smythe's were moving to a new house a few blocks over or something as simple as that. But the look on Sebastian's face made Blaine worry. "You'll still attend Dalton, right? I mean, it's a boarding school, people from all over Ohio go there."

"No, Blaine…" Sebastian said as he shook his head. He found it impossible to tell Blaine where he was going to live. How could he? They had been best friends literally since they were born. How could he tell him that he was moving an entire ocean away from him?

"Sebastian…" Blaine said carefully. "Where are you moving to?"

"Paris," Sebastian let the word escape his lips and regretted it instantly.

Blaine stared at Sebastian for a minute. He was in shock.

As he began to come out of his daze, Blaine began to shake his head. He let out a nervous chuckle as he scooted a few inches away from Sebastian.

"This…This is all a joke, right? You're not _actually _moving to Paris, right? I mean, why? What reason would your family have for moving to Paris?" Blaine said as if trying to show Sebastian how ridiculous of a joke this was. "Or you mean, like…Paris, Texas and you're just trying to freak me out, right? Right, that's it Sebastian? P-Please tell me that's it…"

"I…I'm so sorry, Blaine. He…My dad got transferred to Paris. Paris, France," Sebastian told him desperately, offering a shrugs of his shoulders. "There's nothing he can do."

"Your dad is a state attorney. Why would they transfer him to Paris? Sebastian, that makes no sense," Blaine tried to reason.

"One of his cases," Sebastian said, speaking slowly, "A client of his got deported to France. And…he's been working on this case for three years now. Nobody could learn three years' worth of trials and information that he already knows. They need him."

Blaine frowned and leaned in to wrap his arms around Sebastian. As much as he didn't want his boyfriend to go, he could see that this hurt Sebastian just as much. Blaine reached up to caress Sebastian's cheek with his thumb.

"It's just for the case, right? That means that you can come back once that's all over and done with," Blaine said reassuringly, for the both of them.

"But Blaine, that could take _years_," Sebastian said, looking up at Blaine with his eyes shiny from unshed tears.

"Well, then you could just come back when you turn eighteen. That's less than two years away and you know you're always welcome to live with us. I know that's still a long time away but at least we know that there's a date. It would be worse if we didn't have any date at all. And we will visit each other all the time; every chance we get. You can spend Christmas and New Years with me, and then I'll go to Paris to be with you during my spring break," Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded along with Blaine's words. He knew that Blaine was trying to cheer the both of them up. But it wasn't really working. Both of them knew that their time together was limited now.

"W-When do you leave?" Blaine finally managed to ask the inevitable as he held Sebastian a little closer.

"Two weeks," Sebastian said, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

Blaine sighed. He knew that time was going to fly by. He also knew that any time they had together they would just be thinking about how they were going to be apart soon. Blaine felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. He didn't have his brother around, his boyfriend and family were moving to another continent…what did Blaine have left? He had his parents. But that wasn't saying much since his dad and him didn't really have anything in common, but he and his mom didn't really either. But he still had the Warblers. He knew that they would support him throughout all of this. But what about Sebastian? The thought flooded Blaine's mind and he held on to Sebastian even tighter. Sebastian wasn't going to know anyone in Paris. Just his family. He was going to have to start all over in a new school where he didn't know anybody. The thought terrified Blaine. He knew Sebastian had never had to go it on his own. He had always had Blaine by his side. Through everything.

Blaine buried his face into Sebastian's neck.

"I-I'm gonna miss you," Blaine croaked out.

"I-I know, B. Me too…" Sebastian replied, the tears starting to escape from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian sat in Sebastian's packed up room. The furniture was left for when the Smythe's returned but Sebastian's room still looked so empty. Blaine looked around, remembering exactly what was missing in each spot of his boyfriend's room. The empty shelf was supposed to hold the trophy from last year's sectionals that the Warblers had won. And right next to it there was supposed to be a slightly smaller trophy that Sebastian had won in the only season of Little League he had ever played. The Smythe's weren't taking everything with them, but even what they weren't taking was being put into storage for safety. That's where those trophies were being put. Sebastian felt like all of his memories, all of his life, was being packed up in boxes either to be shipped to another country or shoved into storage.<p>

"I'm going to miss this place," Sebastian said.

He held Blaine's hand a little tighter as the two of them sat on his bed.

"You're going to see it again before you know it," Blaine said with a nod.

Sebastian smiled slightly and leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's forehead. He loved how Blaine was always looking on the positive side. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept Sebastian positive. Without Blaine, Sebastian didn't know how he would be okay in Paris. He couldn't admit it to Blaine, but he had no idea how to live without Blaine. He had been so dependent on him his entire life. And he hated to think it, but maybe this time would be good for them. Of course he would miss Blaine terribly. But this would show them that they could indeed have their own lives. The thought didn't comfort Sebastian much though. He'd much rather stay and need Blaine for the rest of his life.

"I don't want to go," Sebastian said quietly.

"Sebastian? Blaine? It's time to head out," Jason called from out in the living room.

Blaine sighed heavily before standing up off of Sebastian's bed. He offered his hand to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at it for a minute before taking it in his own hand. He stood up and the two of them made their way into the living room.

"All ready to go?" Cynthia asked, sliding her purse up on her shoulder.

"No," Sebastian replied with an annoyed eye roll.

Carey stood by the door, sulking with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't exactly thrilled about this move either. "But I've just become one of the most popular girls in my grade!" was her big argument about why they shouldn't move. Sebastian felt his "But I have Blaine" reasoning made more sense than hers did.

"Okay kids, in the car," Jason said and Carey reluctantly followed her parents outside.

Stephen and Diane were already outside waiting in the car. The Anderson's were driving the Smythe's to the airport so the Smythe's didn't have to worry about their cars being parked at the airport for who knows how long. Blaine even had the use of Sebastian's car while they were gone. Not that Blaine wasn't grateful, but he'd rather have his boyfriend than his boyfriend's car.

Everyone piled into the Anderson's minivan and made the morose drive to the airport. The entire ride was silent. The air was so thick with sadness that Carey thought she might choke on it if it got any worse.

The three teenagers were all smooshed together in the very back while the adults all sat in front of them. Carey was on left side, staring out the window, wishing she could telepathically turn the car around and go home. Sebastian was in the middle, positioning himself in the cramped space so he could lay his head on Blaine's chest as Blaine stroked his hair soothingly. The feeling always calmed Sebastian down but it didn't do as effectively as it would have done under a different circumstance.

The squeal of the brakes let everyone know that they had reached their destination. There was a mutual sigh shared by the entire car. Nobody wanted this to happen. But none less than Blaine and Sebastian. They hadn't even thought of separating. Because why would they do that? This was only temporary, Sebastian would be back and they could be together again. And even if it wasn't temporary, neither of them was willing to let go of the other even for a second.

"Here we are," Stephen said as he cut the ignition.

The clan slowly piled out of the minivan and got all of the luggage that they had managed to cram inside, out.

Everyone remained quiet for a few moments, no one wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

"Well…" Jason was the first one to break the heart wrenching silence, "We'll see you guys soon."

"At Christmas," Diane said with a nod as she hugged Jason.

Carey hugged her aunt and uncle before moving to Blaine. She started to cry as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you _so much, _Blaine," she sniffled against his chest.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from crying too. He rubbed her back softly as he hugged her close.

"I know, Car. I'm going to miss you too. But we'll see each other soon. Y-You'll see," Blaine nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

Next it was Sebastian and Blaine's turn. They just stared at each other for a moment before throwing themselves in each other's arms. The clung to each other with all of the strength they had. Blaine couldn't tell if the sobs he heard were coming from his own mouth of from Sebastian's.

Diane and Cynthia both had to turn away so they wouldn't start crying even harder than they already were.

"I'm going to see you soon, Blaine. I-I promise," Sebastian pulled back to wipe Blaine's tears away before kissing him softly on the lips.

Blaine nodded a little and pulled Sebastian in for one more tight hug.

"I love you," Blaine whispered shakily to Sebastian.

"I love you too," Sebastian said softly in return.

They shared one last kiss before they were forced to part.

Sebastian picked up his suitcases and began to follow his family into the airport. He sat his bags down while he waited for his father to get the tickets. Blaine stood on his tip toes so he could see Sebastian over the people in the crowded airport. Sebastian waved to Blaine and Blaine happily waved back, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend as well. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Blaine's actions.

Once Jason was finished, they needed to head to security. That was out of view for Blaine. Sebastian gave one last look at Blaine. Blaine tried his best to smile at his boyfriend. Sebastian smiled in return and shot a wink Blaine's way. Blaine managed a real smile then. But as Sebastian turned around, Blaine felt sadness and dread wash over his body. Blaine's smile faded into a frown as he watched his boyfriend disappear into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Blaine was concentrating on his homework when he heard the familiar beeping sound coming from his computer. Blaine practically jumped off of his bed to get to his computer. The incoming call noise on Skype had become music to his ears. Blaine quickly checked himself out in his desk mirror, making sure his gel was still holding up nicely. Once he decided he looked good enough, Blaine's accepted Sebastian's call and waited anxiously to see Sebastian's pixelated face pop up on his screen.<p>

"Hey, you," Sebastian greeted his boyfriend, his nose wrinkling as he smiled happily at Blaine.

"Hey, Seb," Blaine replied happily, gazing at the image of Sebastian on his computer.

"How was your day?" Sebastian asked, resting his head on his hands as he lay on his stomach on his bed.

"It was alright, I guess. Nothing special. But Jeff ripped his pants in rehearsal today," Blaine said, chuckling as he recalled the event.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. He Skyped me last night, actually," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, he told me. He said you wouldn't stop making fun of his haircut," Blaine said, smirking at Sebastian.

"The Bieber thing worked for him, he should've kept it," Sebastian said in defense. "He also told me there's some new guy who's going to be auditioning for the Warblers."

"Oh yeah, Kurt. He's new. He was bullied at his old school so I talked him into coming to Dalton where he'd be safe," Blaine told him.

"Just don't let him take my spot. Or my boyfriend," Sebastian said, playfully glaring at Blaine through the camera.

"What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "First of all, nobody could ever take your place. At anything. Especially as my boyfriend. Second of all, Kurt and I have no chemistry. Like, none. At all. Don't worry about it," Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"Is he hot?" Sebastian asked.

"He's…attractive," Blaine said, nodding his head a little.

"Gay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

"Mm, I figured. Jeff says he has the hots for you. And he told me the new kid was really hot so, I figured I'd make sure you know you're mind," Sebastian said to Blaine with a wink.

"Jeff said Kurt was really hot?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"That he did. You might want to pass word along to Nick to keep his boyfriend close," Sebastian teased.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"I miss you," Blaine finally said.

"I know, I miss you too," Sebastian replied, a playful pout coming across his lips that Blaine couldn't help but laugh at.

"It's only been three weeks and I already feel like I haven't seen you in months," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"I know, Seb," Blaine said, sighing as well. "Only about a month longer until Christmas though. How's your new school going? Have you made any friends yet?"

"Well, _mom_," Sebastian said dramatically before smirking at Blaine. "I started sitting with this brother and sister at lunch. They seem nice."

"Are they the same age as you?" Blaine asked.

"The boy is. He's in my math class. His name is Louis. His sister is Carey's age. She's friends with Carey already, actually. Her name is Abigail. They don't live too far from us, just a few streets away," Sebastian said.

"Is he cute? Gay?" Blaine asked, teasing Sebastian in return.

"Cute, yes. Gay, I think so. But closeted would be my guess," Sebastian answered.

"Well, let's not have you be the one to drag him out of the closet, hmm?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Oh, calm down, Killer. There may be hundreds of attractive French men here, but I only have eyes for my gorgeous Ohio man back home," Sebastian said.

"Hundreds?!" Blaine called out, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that really all you got out of that sentence?" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "You're impossible."

"Mmm, but that's why you love me," Blaine said with an innocent smile.

"Indeed it is. For some strange reason," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"But I love you more."

"That's highly unlikely, Killer."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Chapter 17. Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Sorry if you're a Klainer (why are you reading this then? :P) for the little "no chemistry" zinger but I just had to put that in there. I find it so true. Stick around to see what happens in chapter 18! See you all soon :)<strong>


End file.
